The Real Life of Rachel Berry
by YMGH
Summary: "HI, my name is Rachel Berry, and I live two different lives". This is a new story about a different Rachel Berry. (STORY ON PAUSE)
1. Prologue

**Ok, first I like to let something's clear from the start.**

 _1\. Rachel and Puck_ _ **NEVER**_ _happened, they're just good friends cause they're both Jews._

 _2\. Shelby is present. Always has been. She shares custody of Rachel with Leroy._

 _3\. Hiram is not Rachel's dad. His just Leroy's husband and Rachel's stepfather._

 _4\. Jesse was never mean to Rachel or anybody._

 _5\. Rachel_ _ **does not**_ _have a_ _ **CRUSH**_ _on Finn. So they may or may not date in the future ( **still no sure about it** )_

 _6\. Rachel has a cousin on school her name is_ _ **Lila Corcoran**_ _, she's Shelby's little brother_ _ **Shawn Corcoran's** daughter_ _, but they didn't tell anybody that they are cousins. She is also on Glee._

 _7\. Lila's the one that has a_ _ **HUGE CRUSH**_ _on Finn, so she's the one that's going to do all the stupid's things Rachel has done in the show (Obviously for Finn)_

 _8\. Lila's character is played by Chloe Moretz._

 **I think that's all for now. So I hope you like my story. Xoxoxo.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

HI, my name is Rachel Berry, and I live two different lives.

The first one, is the one everyone at my school thinks is true. I have two gay dad's, I'm vegan, a selfish, egotistical, perfectionist know it all, that all I want is to be popular, that I never had a boyfriend in my life, that my mother was a surrogate, that I dress like a toddler that looks like a granny and that I'm just the school loser. All LIES, well except for the loser part (But don't tell my mom).

The second one and my real life. Is that my mom and my dad were married once and we leaved in New York, but then my dad realize he's gay so they got a divorce, then my mom got offer a job in Ohio like five years ago, then two years ago my dad got a job in lima, Ohio so we had to move. They share custody of me, which means one week I live with my mom and one week I live with my dad. I eat meat, like I LOVE meat, I also have a big closet full of amazing clothes, and I have a boyfriend (Two Years together) and I'm not selfish at all, and yeah, maybe I like the spotlight but who doesn't?

And you may think, why lie? Why live two deferent lives?

Well, I never like to stand out, so when we move from New York to a little place like Ohio when everybody knows everybody, it sucks to be the new girl. So I played low, so everybody thought I was a loser from day one.

The two gay dads thing, is because nobody knows my mom, they never saw her. Just my dad and his husband, so they assume I didn't have a mom.

The vegan thing, well my dad's vegan so he always prepared my lunch with vegan food cause he wants me to be vegan, like him (even though I eat meat at mom's every time) so when I got to the cafeteria the first day of school the thought I was vegan.

And finally the boyfriend thing. His name is Jesse, Jesse St. James, vocal lead of Vocal Adrenaline (Our biggest competition), so you can imagine why I can't tell them I have a boyfriend.

I thought everything was ok. Until my mom found out about the bulling in my school. That's the day my lies started to fall apart. And at lot of truth came to life…

This is my story…


	2. Sectionals

_**Discleimer: Glee does not belong to me, just the plot and the OC.**_

* * *

 **Sectionals**

So here's what you missed so far…

Mr. Schue find out his wife was faking her pregnancy, so he left her and slept at school in one of the mattresses we got offer after the TV commercial, which got him disqualified from sectionals, and Quinn's pregnant but Puck is the father, not Finn (Even tought she thinks no one knows, but the entire Glee Club knows except Lila, whose got a crush on Finn), Which is awkward since she leave on Finn's house after her parents kick her out…

"I bet we get stuck with Mr. Sinacori as our sectionals advisor" says Artie as him, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and I are gather in the choir room.

"Ugh, the creepy math teacher?" Tina and I say at the same time.

"His always singing when he walks down the halls" says Kurt next to me.

"Hey guys" says Lila (My cousin whose nobody knows we are related) once she gets in the room "Did any of you think It was weird the way that Puck rush to Quinn's aid during rehearsals yesterday?" she asks making us look at one another remembering Quinn's fall yesterday (Did I mention she has a huge crush on Finn, like **HUGE** ).

"Noo" says Mercedes slowly.

"I mean, he likes her. I mean, the-they're friends, we all know that" says Artie nervously.

"Yea-yeah, but it seem like more than that" Lila says before taking a deep breath. "I never told you guys this before but I'm a little psychic. I can't read mind or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense" she says being a little creepy. "Something is definitely going on there"

"Uh, we-we gotta go" I say grabbing my bag from the floor.

"We have to practice" Lila says.

"Oh, and we will. As soon as Mr. Schuester names a faculty advisor to replace him" says Kurt while we start to get out of the choir room with Lila on our tails.

"There's nothing to be scare of, it's not li-like Ca-carrie or anything" is the last think we hear she says before we are out in the halls.

"Ok, this needs an intervention" I say pulling out my phone from my bag to start a phone conference.

"Hey, she's on to it" Mercedes says once the phone call starts.

"I know, it really freaking me out" Tina says before her phone starts buzzing "Hang on, Artie buzzing in. I'm going party line"

"Dudes, this is serious. If she founds out she's gonna tell Finn. She's a total trouble mouth" Artie says once his in the conversation.

"Wait, Kurt wants in" I says before passing my phone to Kurt while we keep walking down the halls.

"I say we lock Lila up, until after sectionals. I volunteer my basement" he says to everyone else.

"We can't do that. That's mean" I says once he gives me my phone back and I put it on speaker so we both can hear.

"Rachel's right. Besides we need her to sing" says Mercedes.

"Damn, her talent" says Kurt making me smile.

"We just heard" says Santana once she's in conversation "Who told?" she says accusing.

"We assume it was you" Artie says.

"Why would I do that?" she says getting mad.

"To get back at Puck" Kurt says.

"Yeah, aren't you guys dating?" I ask her.

"Sex is not dating" she says.

"If it was Santana and I would be dating" Brittany says, making us stop walking and look at one another very confuse.

"Look, I don't wanna rock the boat. Since Quinn got pregnant, I'm talk dog around here" Santana says.

"Hold on, Lila's walking by" says Mercedes "Hey hot mama" after a tiny pause she speaks again "Look, I know I messed up telling you guys about Quinn and Puck and I feel really terrible about it but we cannot let Lila figure this out. If she tells Finn, he's going to flip" she says getting to the point of this conversation.

"And then we really got no chance at sectionals" says Kurt.

"This is messed up" I say before ending the phone call.

* * *

Later in the day we are in the choir room again this time the whole glee club, waiting for Mr. Schue.

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue says once he walks in the room with Miss Pillsbury "Lets, um… lets gather around" so we all take our seats. "Well, I have found my replacement. So give it up for Miss Pillsbury" he says before starting to clap, making us clap as well.

"She's the one they make me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker" says Brittany, always saying something weird.

"Dude, do you even know anything about music?" Santana says, saying what we were all thinking.

"What's important is that she can cares about you guys, every much as I do" says Mr. Schue "Now… I-I don't know what the future holds for me… and for us… but I know Saturday… you're gonna make me proud. You guys are gonna be great" he says making us get sad cause his not gonna be there for us. "So… goodbye for now" he says starting to turn around to leave.

"Wait, what about our set list?" Mercedes asks making him stop for a moment.

"I-I can't help you with that" he responds taking us by surprise. "You've gotta figure it out for yourselves. All right, guys" he finish saying before leaving.

"Well, we have to do 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs, that's in" Artie says, once Mr. Schue is gone.

"And 'Don't Stop Believing' for sure" says Finn.

"What about the ballad?" Tina Asks.

"I would be happy to contribute a ballad from my repertoire" I says standing up with Miss Pillsbury and facing everybody.

"Okay, you know what miss bossy pants? Enough. I worked just as hard as you and I'm just as good as you" says Mercedes getting on her feet. "You know? You always end up stealing the spotlight"

"Mercedes, you honestly think that you are as strong as a balladeer as I am? Ballads are my thing" I say to her and Miss Pillsbury.

"Mm, Rachel why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?" Miss Pillsbury says.

"Thanks Mrs. P." Mercedes says while I take a seat. "Do I even have to tell you what song?" she says to Brad (the piano men)

 _And I am telling you, I'm not going_

 _You're the best man I'll ever know_

 _There's no way I can ever go_

 _No, no, there's no way_

 _No, no, no, no way_

 _I'm living without you_

 _I'm not living without you_

 _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm staying, I'm staying_

 _And you, and you_

 _You're gonna love me_

 _Ooh_

 _Tear down the mountains_

 _Yell, scream and shout_

 _You can say what you want_

 _I'm not walking out_

 _Stop all the rivers_

 _Push, strike and kill_

 _I'm not gonna leave you_

 _There's no way I will_

 _And I am_

 _Telling you_

 _I'm not going_

 _I'm not living without you_

 _Not living without you_

 _I don't wanna be free_

 _I'm staying, I'm staying_

 _And you, and you, and you_

 _You're gonna love me_

 _Yeah, love me, love me, love me_

"Thoughts?" she says to me once she finish singing.

"Is clear the room adores you. And although that wouldn't be my first option, I can't wait to see you sing that song at sectionals" I say to her smiling "You are amazing Mercedes, and… you deserve it. I'm gonna hug you now" I tell her before giving her a big hug.

* * *

At the end of the school we gather to rehears for sectional on Saturday when out of nowhere Finn come in tackles Puck and starts hitting him in the face like a madmen, taking me and everybody by surprise.

"Hey, come on! Come on! Knock it off! Get off! Get off! Hey!" says Mr. Schue grabbing Finn and pulling at him to make him stop.

"Oh my God" I say really scare and almost crying.

"Tell the truth!" Finn yells while Matt and Mike are holding him.

"This punk just walks in and sucker punch me" says Puck defending himself.

"You're too dumb to play dumb" says Finn fighting against Matt and Mike trying to get to Puck.

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn asks crying.

"Obviously, was Lila" Kurt says.

"What? I didn't do anything" say Lila trying to defend herself but we all know it was her.

"Yeah, it was Lila" Finn says calming down. "But I wanna hear it from you, I wanna hear it from both of you" he says to Quinn and Puck.

"Her, just calm down!" Mr. Schue says to Finn.

"No! They're both lying to me!" Finn yells getting out of Matt and Mike hold. "Is it true? Just tell me. Is it true?" he asks Quinn.

"Yes… Puck is the father" Quinn says after walking closer to him while crying her eyes out. Making him look at her shock.

"So…so a-all that stuff in the hot tub, you just make that up?" he asks her still in shock.

"You were stupid enough to buy it" says Puck making it worse.

"Hey. Hey, hey" says Mr. Schue stopping Finn before he punches Puck again.

"I am so sorry" Quinn says still crying her eyes out.

"Screw this" he says getting Mr. Schue off him. "I'm done with you" he says to Quinn "I'm done with… I'm done with all of you!" he yells before leaving kicking a chair on his way out.

And we all look a Lila, to see her crying. And I mean that was rough, and all for her need to have Finn for herself. _And they say I'm selfish_.

* * *

This week is my mom's turn, so after glee I go directly to her house in Akron, which is a 2 hours drive. When I get home I see her car parked on the entrance, and behind hers is my boyfriend's Jesse. So I park on my usual space, and get out of my car after taking my bag with me. When I opened the door I her voices coming from the kitchen so that where a go.

"Hi, mom" I say to my mom who is by the stove. "Hey, babe" I say to Jesse while giving him a kiss "What are you doing here?" I asks him while he hugs me.

"I just though I come by and say hi, plus Shelby invited me to dinner" he says to me and gives me another kiss.

"Great" I say smiling at him and kissing him again.

"Okay, you two. No more kissing in front of the parent" my mom says pointing at us with a spatula.

"Sorry" I say laughing before taking a seat next to Jesse on the kitchen's table.

"So, how was school today?" she asks me getting back to the stove.

"Exhausting, and full of drama" a say signing.

"Why? What happened?" Jesse asks.

"Well, first Lila found out about Puck and Quinn, and then she told Finn, who puch Puck, broke up with Quinn and then quit Glee Club" I say without all the details.

"Why would Lila do that?" my mom asks surprise.

"Cuz' she has a HUGE crush on Finn since day one, but he's never been into her, and when he joined Glee, she make everything so that he would see her as more than friends. But now he doesn't even want to talk to her" I say while getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I would have to talk to Shawn about that girl" she says talking about my uncle and Lila's father.

"You should, because thanks to her, we have to find a new member for Saturday" I say a little mad.

"Oh, yeah. You have sectionals this Saturday" Jesse says remembering. "That must suck" he says making fun of me.

"Yeah, make fun of me" I say hitting him the arm "I'm your girlfriend, you idiot"

"I'm sorry, babe" he says giving me a kiss.

"Eh, eh, eh, what did I say about kissing in from of me?" my mom says to Jesse.

"Sorry" he says pulling a face that makes me laugh.

"I'm gonna change out of this clothes" I says getting up.

"I'll go with you" says Jesse.

"Keep the doors open" says my mom "And dinner will be ready in 30 minutes!" she yells when we're by stairs.

"Okay!" I yell back getting in my room with Jesse behind me.

I throw my bag in the chair by my desk and go directly to my closet, I peak some shorts a lose t-shirt, I put my hair in a massy bun, and change while Jesse is in my bed, is not like he hasn't seen me in my underwear before, so I can change in front of him without problems.

"I like those shorts" he says after I put the shorts on.

"You know, some guys would beg to see their girlfriends in their underwear, and yet you say you like my shorts" I say with an amuse smile on my face.

"What can I say, is not like I haven't seen you like that before" he says making me gaps. "What?" he asks laughing.

"You're a jerk" I say seating next to him in my bed and hitting him with a pillow.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" he asks me after we are snuggling.

"I don't know" I say signing "Maybe asks Jacob Ben Israel to sway in the back or something, we need a twelve member to compete" I say leaning on my elbow to look at him from above. "But don't worry about, we'll figure it out. Now let's make out before mom calls for dinner" leaning down on him and kissing him.

"I'm happy to obey" he says making me laugh again.

* * *

 _ **Saturday morning, WMHS parking lot…**_

"This is going to suck" I say to Kurt whose sitting next to me in the bus.

"Yeah" he says signing.

* * *

When we got to the Buckeye Civic Auditorium in Western Ohio, we stayed in the waiting room while Miss Pillsbury sign us up to the competition.

"Okay, so this is selling so far, we're all sign in, and um… according to the program you got performance slot number three" Miss Pillsbury says after coming back.

"We're going last? Isn't that bad?" Tina asks a little confuse.

"Hardly, this is good news. My extensive auditioning in community theater has tough me that you ether wanna go first or last" I say to everyone standing in front of them. "If we go first, and everyone has to measure up to us, and if we're last then we're the freshest in the judges minds"

"And did you ever get any of those parts?" Kurt says highlighting the obvious.

"I'm with Rachel… on this. The glass is definitely half full, these are very good thing right now" says Miss Pillsbury, trying to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, Miss Pillsbury is right. I mean we're here now, right?" Mercedes says trying to help. "No reason not to go in with some positive mojo"

"Right, right" Says Miss Pillsbury.

So we go to the room where the clubs would be performing, and the first one starts to sing Mercedes's song, and I mean is a popular song, but then they do 'Proud May'… on wheel chairs. _This is our set list!_

"What are we going to do?!" I exclaim.

"They have our songs! We can't go out there!" Kurt exclaims.

* * *

An hour later we are in the green room with no idea of what to do. Like this is a disaster. Things like this is what makes me wanna be on Akron where my mom works. _Ugh, this sucks!_

"You leak the set list" Kurt says to Santana and Brittany "You don't wanna be here you just Sue Sylvester little mauls"

"I know for a fact that's true" Quinn says coming out of the bathroom. "Sue asks us to spy for her"

"Look, we may still be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set lists" Santana says getting defensive.

"Well, I-I did, but I didn't know what she was gonna do with it" Brittany says making us look at her surprise.

"Okay, look. Believe what you want, but no one is forcing me to be here. And if you ever tell anyone this, I'll deny it… but I like being in Glee Club" Santana says. "It's the best part of my day, okay. I wasn't gonna go and messed up" she says pacing the floor.

"I belive you" I say to her smiling a little. "Okay, guys, look there's no point of arguing anymore. We-we have to go on in an hour"

"And we have no songs" Tina says.

"Look, we're gonna do this the right way. Let's start with the ballad. Mercedes do you have any else in your repertoire?" I asks Mercedes.

"Yeah, but… is not as good as anything you're gonna sing" she says to me.

"No, we-we agreed…" I try to argue back.

"We agreed that I would sing 'And I'm telling you' and that aint happening" she interrupt me, getting on her feet's and walking towards me. "Look, Rachel the truth is you're the best singer that we got"

"As much as it hurts me to admit it and it does… she's right… Rachel is our star" Kurt says "If anyone is gonna belted on the fly… it should be her…" he says making me smile.

"Well I do have something that I've been working on since I was 4" I say looking a them.

"Then I guess we have our ballad" says Tina.

"And we can close we 'Somebody to love' it's a real crowd pleaser" Quinn says smiling.

"Yeah, that and a can of soup would get us third place" says Noah. "We still another song we can all sing together" he says and in that same moment Finn walks through the door making us all look at him.

"I have one" he says with a bunch of papers in his hands, and surprising us because we didn't though he wasn't going to come. "Found the sheet music online. Used the cheerios copy to make copies. Then I trash the thin" he say setting the papers on the table. And Matt distributed to everyone. "Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers, figure something out we'll all follow your lead" he say to them.

"Is gonna be choppy" Mike says with a bit of a doubt.

"Good… we're best when we're lose" he say to then making us smile. "Look, all we got going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about. If we can show the judges that… we're gonna have a shot at this thing" he told us making us smile even more.

"It's good to have you back Finn" I say to him before starting to rehearse.

"Cool if I take my spot back?" he asks Jacob.

"Right… I was just here cause I was hoping to get in Lila's pants" Jacob says making Lila roll her eyes.

"Cool, dude?" says Puck next to Finn and offering his hand.

"No" Finn says giving him and Quinn a look, before walking towards me.

"Finn…" Quinn try's to says, but he ignores her.

"You, okay?" I asks him once his next to me.

"Don't worry about me, okay? This is all up to you now" he says making me nervous. "You wanted the solo, you want the chance to be the star… this is your chance. Don't screw it up" he says joking around.

"I'm not gonna lie… you just make me more nervous" I say to him.

"You got this" he says squeezing my arm.

"Thanks…" I say before sitting next to Lila.

"You like Finn?" she whispers to me.

"What?!" I whisper back "I have a boyfriend, and you know that. Besides you are the one who likes him, not me" I whisper before moving to another part of the room.

* * *

Just minute before we have to start our performance I stand behind the curtains really nervous. _Oh, how I wish Jesse was here… or my mom._ That's the last thing I think before I hear the host introduce our school.

"And now our final team: McKinley High, New Directions!" says the host before leaving the stage.

 _Just take a breath._ I say to myself seconds before the music starts.

 _Don't tell me not to live,_

 _Just sit and putter,_

 _Life's candy and the sun's_

 _A ball of butter._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade!_

 _Don't tell me not to fly-_

 _I've simply got to._

 _If someone takes a spill,_

 _It's me and not you._

 _Who told you you're allowed_

 _To rain on my parade!_

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I'll beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir._

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

 _But whether I'm the rose_

 _Of sheer perfection,_

 _Or freckle on the nose_

 _Of life's complexion,_

 _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

 _I gotta fly once,_

 _I gotta try once,_

 _Only can die once, right, sir?_

 _Ooh, life is juicy,_

 _Juicy, and you see_

 _I gotta have my bite, sir!_

 _Get ready for me, love,_

 _Cause I'm a commer,_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade!_

 _I'm gonna live and live now,_

 _Get what I want-I know how,_

 _One roll for the whole show bang,_

 _One throw, that bell will go clang,_

 _Eye on the target and wham_

 _One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

 _Hey, Mister Arnstein,_

 _Here I am!_

 _I'll march my band out,_

 _I will beat my drum,_

 _And if I'm fanned out,_

 _Your turn at bat, sir,_

 _At least I didn't fake it._

 _Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

 _Get ready for me, love,_

 _'cause I'm a commer,_

 _I simply gotta march,_

 _My heart's a drummer._

 _Nobody, no, nobody_

 _Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Once the standing ovation passed I introduce the team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!" I say before standing next to Kurt.

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions (Finn):**_

 _(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

 _(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

 _(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

 _(Ahhhh) (But if you try sometimes, you just might find)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need (_ _ **Girls**_ _: Oohh) (_ _ **Boys**_ _: Oohh...)_

 _ **Finn**_ _:_

 _I saw her today at the reception_

 _A glass of wine in her hand_

 _Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection_

 _At her feet was a footloose man_

 _No, you can't_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (Finn):**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn**_ _: Oh, no, no you can't)_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn**_ _: What you want)_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Finn**_ _: You can't always get what you want.)_

 _But if you try sometimes, (Well, you just might find)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Hey, yeah)_

 _ **Rachel (Finn):**_

 _And I went down to the demonstration_

 _To get my fair share of abuse_

 _(Singing, "We're) gonna vent our frustration_

 _(If we don't we're gonna blow) a 50-amp fuse (_ _ **Finn**_ _: 50-amp fuse)_

 _(Sing it to me, now)_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _You can't always get what you want (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: No, no, no, no)_

 _(You can't always get what you want) (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Ooh) (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Ho, no, no)_

 _But if you try sometimes, (_ _ **Finn**_ _: well, you just might find_

 _You get what you need) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: You get what you need)_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:_

 _You can't always get what you want_

 _ **Artie**_ _:_

 _Oooh..._

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _You get what you need_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Oh yeah what you need!_

 _ **Artie**_ _:_

 _What you need! (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeah!)_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Get_

 _ **Artie with New Directions (Rachel):**_

 _What (you need!)_

And we got another standing ovation… that's my friends is how you do it. And of course we won! After that we went to breadsticks to celebrate, and while we were there I notice that Finn was looking at me a bit different, like a puppy dog or something while Lila was looking at him the exact same way and following him around, until I stopped her.

"Lila, you have to stop following Finn around like a lost puppy" I say to her grabbing her by the arm. "Look you're my little cousin and they may not know it, but that doesn't mean I don't look after you, cuz' I do" I say to her.

"I know, but now that Finn is single I have a chance with him and I'm going to take advantage of it, so if you excuse me, I have to make him fall for me" she says to me before leaving after Finn again.

After being in the place for like an hour, left to my mom's house, and after telling her about everything that happened I went to bed, where I called Jesse to tell him everything as well.

* * *

 _ **Monday Afternoon, WMHS, Choir Room.**_

When we got to the choir room at the end of the day we wanted to give the trophy to Mr. Schue as a surprise, because he doesn't know yet that we got first place, so we all stand together with the trophy behind us, so Mr. Schue wouldn't see it.

"Well, we got a few things we'll like to show you Mr. Schue" Finn says "First…" he says before we show him the trophy.

"TADA!" we all exclaim making him laugh.

"Ah… I am so… proud of you, guys" Mr. Schue says "You won fair and square. The result was unanimous a-and the judges didn't even know about the ginanigans that were going on behind the scenes, so congratulations. You earn this…" he says holding the trophy up. "But… now we have regionals to worry about, and you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work, so we should be too. So… lest get started." He says after we were applauding.

"Oh, wait Mr. Schue, there's one more thing…" says Puck interrupting him.

"Since you were unavailable to be there to see us perform… we got together a special number just for you" I tell him smiling. "Take a sit" a say singing while Finn pushing to a chair.

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:_

 _Guess this means you're sorry_

 _You're standing at my door_

 _Guess this means you take back_

 _All you said before_

 _Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

 _Said you'd never come back_

 _But here you are again_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_

 _You got a piece of me and honestly_

 _My life (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: My life)_

 _Would suck (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Would suck)_

 _Without you_

 _ **Rachel with Finn:**_

 _I know that I've got issues_

 _But you're pretty messed up too_

 _Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Now, yeah)_

 _Forever united here somehow, yeah_

 _You got a piece of me and honestly_

 _My life (_ _ **Rachel with New Directions**_ _: My life)_

 _Would suck (_ _ **Rachel with New Directions**_ _: Would suck)_

 _Without you_

 _'_

 _Cause we belong (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Yeah)_

 _Together now yeah (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Together now)_

 _Forever united here somehow,_

 _You got a piece of me and honestly,_

 _My life (_ _ **Rachel with New Directions**_ _: My life)_

 _Would suck (_ _ **Rachel with New Directions**_ _: Would suck)_

 _Without you_

* * *

 _So this is the first chapter and as you already read, it begins in episode 13 of season 1, and goes from there… I'll post as often as I can, because I write each chapter while watching the episode, so it takes time._

 _Write me your thoughts, and follow/favorite the story if you like it. And I hope you do._

 _The oufits for each chapter will be on my Polyvore page you can look me as ygarcia21, and there you'll find a collection with the name of this story, and there will be the outfits._

 _So bye for now. Xoxoxo…_


	3. Hell-O

**Autor's Note:** _Hello, so before we start this week chapter I'll like to address something. On the first day of the story I got a review from a Guess, and it was a mean review. This guess (who didn't leave a name or anything but his or her rude comments) said that I was stupid, because I change too much of the original story of the show, that Shelby shouldn't be in the story, that Rachel was way OOC and that the people who leave a nice review (which I thank for it) were stupid or retarded for liking my story and that I should take it down._

 _Well let me tell you 'Guess', if your reading this, that this is my story and I write how I want, and I would not take it down. If you don't like it, you can skip by it or simply read something else, but you don't have to be mean. And for some reference, I'm not the only person in this website that write like this, so if you don't like it, don't read it and don't comment, unless it'll be constructive criticisms._

 _And now that I got that out of the way… lest star…_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just the plot and my OC characters.**

* * *

 **Hell-O**

So here what's happed so far…

Mr. Schuester take over the Glee Club and at first we were terrible but now we're kinda good. Quinn got pregnant and said it was Finn's but really it was Puck's. Lila loves that she and Finn are the Glee Club new power couple but he seems a little weir about it. And Sue tried to ruin Sectionals but we won anyways, and it was pretty exciting. And that what you missed.

* * *

Walking down the halls of WMHS I feel happy and excited, I mean since we won sectionals is like there's a different air around us, is like we are important now.

"Hey, babe. Looking good" says Mercedes as we spot each other in the halls.

"Feeling good, Mercedes" I say smiling with happiness.

"This is Amazing. Ever since Glee Club won sectionals everybody looks at us differently" she says as Kurt join us.

"We're the elite. I feel like Lady Gaga" Kurt says doing silly faces and weir things with his hands.

"Get used to it guys. We're stars now. On par with all the jocks and the popular kids. Oh is the down of a new era in McKinley, And we are gonna rule this school!" I started to say really excited, but when I finish talking I was found with a slushy facial.

"Welcome to Loser Town!" says Karofsky.

"Population: YOU!" Azimo says.

That was really a wakeup call. I guess we'll never be popular.

* * *

So after finally getting all of that stupid slushy of my face, and hair, and clothes, I change into my spear clothe that I always have to bring to school. _My life sucks_. I went to my locker to get my books of my firsts classes out, and there I met Lila, whose locker's next to mine.

"Hey, Lila. What's up?" I say to her while opening my locker.

"Hi. Look what I got" she says showing me some freaky calendars.

"What is that?" I ask her, cause that thing's really weir.

"This are His and Her relationship calendars. I'm going to give one to Finn, so we can match and that way we know what the other is up to, and he can say he got plans when he forgets about our dates anymore" she say really fast and kinda freaking me out.

"isn't that a little too much" I say to her a little bit worry.

"Not at all. I even mark all of our dates for the next month" she says smiling.

"Okay, not be nosy or anything, but I thing you'll suffocate him with all of this" I say closing my locker and turning to her. "Guys don't like that stuff. And I know he's your first boyfriend, but you need to slow down a bit" I say trying to give her an advise.

"Rachel, I appreciate your concern, but we'll be just fine" she says before closing her locker and leaving.

"This is going to end really badly" I say to myself before going to my first class.

* * *

At the end of the day we got Glee Club meeting, and while we wait for Mr. Schue, I sit next to Kurt, chatting about our little slushy welcome this morning.

"That was so humiliating" Kurt says. "And that was an original coat ruined"

"Our life in this school, suck" I tell him when Mr. Schue enters the choir room and goes to directly to the board and writes 'Hello' on it.

"Hello" he says turning to us.

"Hello" we say to him.

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?" he asks.

"What up" says Mercedes. "Who speaks?" says Artie "No, she's dead, this is her son" Kurt says.

"O-okay, Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say 'Ahoy, Ahoy' when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that 'Hello' was a more appropriate greeting" he says sounding exciting, and expecting us to be the same, which we were not "Look, I'm really proud of what you guys did at sectional, but as most of you had realize by now it hadn't made a big of a different on your day to day at school"

"I had a slushy stained trainee bra to prove it" I say to him.

"Fact is, we're gonna have to be better, even more spectaculars at regionals. It's time for some reinventions, some new New Directions. We need a new… Hello" he say getting to us, so now we're a little excited. "The assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have 'Hello' in the song title, oh right?"

Okay, I have to ask my mom some ideas, maybe even Jesse. _Uhh this is going to be so fun-_ I think to myself looking around me to see that only Lila, Kurt and maybe Finn are into this.

* * *

That day after achool, at practice Finn comes up with a song.

 **Finn – Hello, I Love You**

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Won't you tell me your name?_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Let me jump in your game_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Won't you tell me your name?_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Let me jump in your game_

 _She's walkin' down the street_

 _Blind to every eye she meets_

 _Do you think you'll be the guy?_

 _To make the queen of the angels sigh_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Won't you tell me your name?_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Let me jump in your game_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Won't you tell me your name?_

 _Hello, I love you_

 _Let me jump in your game_

 _Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

 _Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

 _Do you hope to make her see, you fool_

 _Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

 _Hello!, Hello!_

 _Hello!, Hello!_

 _I wan't you_

 _I need my baby_

 _Hello, Hello!_

While he was singing, I notice a few things. Kurt keep looking him like a piece of meat, Quinn look at him with a lot of longing, Santana and Brittany with flirty eyes and Lila with a big smile maybe thinkg the song was about her, which I thing it wasn't, and then at the end when he got near me he look at me in a weir way, like trying to send me a message, I don't know what the hell Is going on. After he finish we give him some applause, cause lest face it that song was a good one.

"And that, fellows Glee clubbers is how we say 'Hello'" Lila say making us laugh a little before the bell rang. "Mr. Schuester I'll like to run some of my 'Hello's' ideas by you" she said going to the front, and she didn't saw the way Santana and Brittany went after Finn. _This is totally ending badly._

* * *

Like I say it was going to end badly. Why I say this? Cause the next day at Glee Club Lila was sitting away from Finn, and looking kind of pissed and sad at the same time while he was happily chatting with Santana and Brittany. And when she said she got a song for the assignment, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"All right, guys. Gotta keep moving on those 'Hello' numbers. Who got something to show us?" Mr. Schue asks when he got to the room. "Voluntiers?"

"Mr. Schuester, I think I found the song that sums up my feeling perfectly" Lila says raising her hand before going to the front of the room.

"Fantastic, Lila" he says. "Show us what you got" and that's when she screw everything up, again.

 _ **Lila – Gives You Hell**_

 _ **Lila:**_

 _I wake up every evening_

 _With a big smile on my face_

 _And it never feels out of place._

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Now where's your picket fence love?_

 _And where's that shiny car?_

 _Did it ever get you far?_

 _You never seem so tense, love_

 _I never seen you fall so hard_

 _Do you know where you are?_

 _And truth be told I miss you_

 _And truth be told I'm lying_

 _ **Lila with New Directions (Girls):**_

 _(Boys: Ooohh..)_

 _When you see my face (_ _ **Boys**_ _: Hell..)_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way (_ _ **Boys**_ _: Hell..)_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man_

 _That's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well)_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _ **Lila (New Directions harmonizing):**_

 _Now you'll never see_

 _What you've done to me_

 _You can take back your memories_

 _They're no good to me_

 _And here's all your lies_

 _You can look me in the eyes_

 _With the sad, sad look_

 _That you wear so well_

 _ **New Directions (Girls):**_

 _When you see my face_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _When you walk my way_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell_

 _If you find a man_

 _That's worth the damn and treats you well (Treats you well)_

 _Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

 _ **Lila with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _When you see my face (_ _ **Boys**_ _: Hell..)_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

 _When you walk my way (_ _ **Boys**_ _: Hell..)_

 _Hope it gives you hell,_

 _Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

 _When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell (you'll never tell)_

 _Then you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell (gives you hell)_

 _When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell (give you hell)_

 _You can sing along I hope that he will treat you..._

 _ **Lila:**_

 _...Well_

Okay, I'll admit, that it was fun, I mean it's not every day that you see Lila, wishing Hell for Finn, and it was kinda hilarious to see the look on his face. But as always, everything good comes to an end.

"Guys, guys. I don't wanna be a buzzkill but the assignment was 'Hello'" Mr. Schue says.

"I'm sorry, I was just focusing on the first syllable" Lila says while looking at Finn making me laugh a little. _See totally hilarious._

"You know what? I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against. When we were busy winning our sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They're last year's nationals champions, they haven't lost a competition in three years " he says to us, and it totally ends with my smile. I mean I now my mom it's the best of the country, that's why VA never lost a competition. "This is the big leagues, guys. If we don't place at regionals. Glee Club… is over" he tells us with a serious face, and I share a look with Lila, before she shares one with Finn.

If they found out about my mom, we are over.

So to do something useful, after I got to my dad's house I change into a more comfy clothes and after telling my dad, I head to the music store to look for something that inspires me. And while I was reading discs of Lionel Richie, I felt someone pulling it from my hands, and when I look up, guess who was it?

"Lionel Richie, huh?" says Jesse smiling at me. "One of my favorites" he says trying to be funny.

"Oh my God, you're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline" I say with a fake exciting voice, joking around with him.

"And you're Rachel Berry" he says playing along. "I saw you perform at sectional. You rendition of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' was flaw. You totally lack Barbra's emotional debt" he says making me gasp. "But you're talented" he say taking the book of my hands.

"And you're a jerk" I say to him taking the book back. "What are you even doing here? I thought you had practice" I say to him reading the music sheet.

"I did, but your mom let us leave early. And I call to your dads house and he told me you were going to be here, so I thought I'll come by and spend the afternoon with my girlfriend" he says coming around and taking me in his arms, distracting me.

"Really?" I ask him not believing him.

"Yep" he says before giving me a kiss.

"Well, your girlfriend is busy" I say getting out of his arms and turning to the music sheet. "I need to found a song"

"For what? Maybe I can help you" he says putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Mr. Schue give us this assignment, and I need to found a song with the word 'Hello' in the title" I say to him looking at Lionel Richie song.

"Well, what do you say if we take our first spin?" he say taking the book out of my hands and going to the piano at the center of the store.

"What? Here?" I ask him following him. "I'm kind of nervous. We've never done this" I say to him once he's already sited.

"Uh, I remember when I used to get nervous" he says we a dreamy look in his face.

"You're so modest" I say sarcastically.

"Come on, I do this all the time" he says pulling me to him, so I'm obligated to take a sit. "And you know it's so important to give back, so we owned to ourselves to give a nice little performance to those who can't sing" he says making me smile at his personality.

 **Rachel & Jesse - Hello**

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _I've been alone with you inside my mind_

 _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

 _I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

 _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

 _ **Jesse & Rachel:**_

 _I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile_

 _You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide_

 _'Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do_

 _And I want to tell you so much I love you_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _ **Jesse**_ _:_

 _I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _And tell you time and time again how much I care_

 _ **Jesse & Rachel:**_

 _Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

 _Hello, I've just got to let you know_

 _'Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do_

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

 _Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue_

 _But let me start by saying I love you_

I look around me as I see everybody at the store giving us a round of applause. _This feels nice._

"We should do this more often" he says making me smile at him and then give him a kiss. "How's Friday night?" he asks.

"I'll love to" I say to him kissing him again. "But now I need another song" I say getting up.

"But, why? What's wrong with this one?" he asks me following me confused.

"I can't sing it on Glee" I answer him looking for another song.

"Why not?" he asks pulling me around.

"'Cause that's our song now" I say smiling to him and hearing that he kiss me again.

"Good. Okay I'll help you" he says standing next to me a looking.

* * *

Next day, at school I put a photo of Jesse and I in my locker, before taking my stuff out, when Finn approaches to me.

"Hey, Rach. Can we talk?" he asks "I wanted to tell you something"

"Okay, what it is?" I say closing my locker.

"I realize I don't wanna date other girls, or Lila, I-I want to date you" he says smiling and shocking me a big time. "You talk at lot, like Lila, and sometimes about yourself, but I feel like we got this connection, and I think we could be great together" he keeps saying shocking me even more.

"Look Finn, I'm flatted, and everything but… I seeing someone else" I say to him before by passing him to leave.

"Wow, wow, wait. Do I know him? Like, is he bigger than me?" he asks stopping me for leaving.

"He doesn't go this school, you don't know him. And he's a senior" I say to him trying to leave again.

"Wait. What's his name?" he asks stopping me yet again.

"His name's Jesse St. James" I say getting sick with the questioning.

"Wait. Jesse St. James? Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James?" he asks surprise, and honestly I'm surprise he know that, _I think I screw up_.

"Yes" I say once I realize my big mistake of telling him Jesse's name.

"Rachel, don't you think that's kind of suspicious? We make it to regionals and suddenly the top guy of our main competition picks you up" he say probably thinking Jesse's using me or something.

"This isn't a sudden thing. I've known him way before New Directions existed" I try to explain him but he doesn't get it. "Look, I don't care what you think, I know him, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me" I say before finally leaving to my next class.

* * *

At the end of the day I heading to my car at the parking lot when I see that Lila is by mine, apparently waiting for me.

"Lila…" I try to say before she interrupts me.

"I thought you didn't like Finn" she says to me as soon as I'm standing next to him.

"And I don't" I say to her confuse.

"Then why did he ask you out?" she asks almost crying.

"I don't know. He said he felt a connection or something. But you know I wouldn't do that to you. Plus I'm with Jesse" I tell her.

"I don't understand. Why would he be like this. First he broke up me, then goes out with Santana and Brittany" she says cyring. "And now he's onto you. Am I not good enough?" she asks me.

"Oh, Lila" I says before comforting her "He's an idiot for not seeing that he haves the perfect girl for him right under his nose. It's his lose"

"I just wanted to be with him" she say still crying on my shoulder.

"I know. But now I think we got a bigger problem" I say pulling away for the embrace.

"What?" she says wiping the tears away "What's happening?"

"Finn asks me my boyfriend's name when I told him I was with someone else. And I didn't know he knew who Jesse St. James was. And now I'm sure he's going to tell everybody about him" I say getting worry.

"Well, what could be the best case scenario?" she asks me.

"Well, they could me mad, and exclude me of decisions, or in worst case scenario I'll be obligated to tell everybody the true about me, or at least about Jesse and Me" I say to her.

"Well, whichever you choose to say I'll support you 100%" she says hugging me.

"Thanks. Now I better go home. And you should too" I say unlocking my car.

"I will, say hi to you dad for me" she says before going to her car.

"Sure, say hi to Uncle Shawn" I say before closing the door.

"I will" she says before driving away, so I do the same and get home, where I call Jesse and tell him everything.

* * *

I knew Finn wouldn't stay quiet. Next they at free period some Glee clubbers, mining Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie are gather around at the choir room, and when I join them, the tell me the stupid's thing they could of say.

"Hi guys" I say to then walking through the door.

"Cut the butter you traitor" Kurt says confusing me with his coldness. "We heard about your new boyfriend" he says cutting to the chaise.

"New boyfriend? I-I…" I try to say but they interrupt me.

"Look, Rachel, we're all happy that you're happy, but we work too hard in Glee Club to let you throw it all away on a relationship that may have been even real" Mercedes says.

"Why? 'Cause he's on Vocal Adrenaline?" I ask starting to get upset.

"Their motto is 'Aut nec aut nectus eris', which translate to murder or be murdered" Kurt says.

"They gave their dancers human growth hormones" Tina says, totally lying. I mean my mom does not do that.

"Look, we're not saying the dude is playing you" Mercedes says.

"He's playing you" Kurt says interrupting.

"We just think that until regionals are over, we can't risk the possibility that it is" Mercedes finish saying.

"None of us want to go through what happened at sectionals again" Tina says.

"Okay, I have to stop you guys there, you don't know Jesse, I do, more that you guys think. He is not playing me" I say trying to reason with them.

"If you don't break up with him you're out" Kurt says taking me by surprise.

"You can't kick me out!" I exclaim.

"But we can all quit if Mr. Schue doesn't" Artie says.

"Well, good luck wining without me" I say laughing.

"Everyone is replaceable" Kurt says with a neutral face. "Even you"

"How can you do this to me?" I asks then really hurt by all of this.

"How can you do this to us?" Mercedes says walking towards me. "We're a team. And all you ever wanted was for us to be great and be a part of something special. Well is that still true or not?" she says getting in my face.

"You call this a team?" I ask them "You are definitely unbelievable" I say before turning around and leaving the choir room pulling my phone out to send and text to Jesse.

 _Can we meet after school?_ – **RB.**

I sent to Jesse and a minute later he responds.

 _Meet me at Carmel auditorium._ – **JJ.**

 _Meet you there_. _Xo_. – **RB.**

* * *

At the end of the school I go to my dad's house to leave my backpack and change it for an handbag before driving to Carmel High to see Jesse, I hope with can come up with something. When I get there I head to the auditorium and found it empty.

"Jesse! Is that you?! " I yell when I hear a sound "Who's there?" silence "I carry a rape whistle!" I yell.

"It's me" Jesse says from the side of the stage scaring me. Then walking towards me to give me a hello kiss.

"We need to talk" I say after the kiss.

"Uh oh, that sounds serious" he says. "What's going on?"

"Finn told everybody about us" I say sitting at the edge of the stage.

"And?" he asks sitting next to me.

"And now..." I try to say but I feel a lump in my throat "Gosh, I don't wanna cry"

"Hey, what is it?" he say pulling me close to him.

"They threatened to kick me out of the club if I don't break up with you" I say before starting to cry. "And I can't do that."

"I'm so sorry" he says.

"Sometimes I wish that my dad hadn't put me in that school, instead of enlisting me at here with mom and you. What am I gonna do?" I say hugging him closer.

"Why don't tell them the truth. At least just about you and me" he says pulling out of the embrace.

"You think?" I asks drying the tears.

"Yeah. That way they'll know that this isn't a game to me, I'm nuts about you" he says before holding my face between his hands. "That I really do love you" he says before kissing me.

"What's going on in here?" we hear someone asks making us fall apart and turn around to find my mom there. "Rachel? What are you doing here? What's going on? You've been crying?" she asks walking towards us and seeing my face. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" I say.

"Rachel? Jesse, tell me" she says.

"I'm sorry Rach" he apologies before telling her all.

"They did what?" she says after he finish explaining everything. "Wow, I mean, I thought I left everything clear with your teacher, but I guess it wasn't enough" she says surprising me, I didn't know she talked to Mr. Schue.

"Wait, Mr. Schuester talked to you? When?" I ask her surprises by this.

"Yeah, yesterday he came while we were rehearsing, and I explain things, you know without telling him the truth of course" she says "and then we went for coffee and…"

"And…?" I asks.

"We ended making out on his couch" she says, and I was not expecting that.

"What?! You make out with my teacher?!" I exclaim. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, as I tell him, I haven't had a date in three years, and he's hot" she says.

"Mom! Ugh…" I can believe this.

"I'm sorry, but getting back to the point, what are you going to do? She asks me.

"Well I'm going to have to tell the truth, but no now." I say to them.

"Then when?" they asks at the same time.

"Soon, I promise." I tell then "But we're going to have to stay low for a while" I tell Jesse.

* * *

The next day at school I go straight to Finn's locker. I'm going to make then think I break up with Jesse and see how they act about it.

"Hey" I say to him "I ended it with Jesse. You can spread the word, I know you know how to do that" I tell him before turning around.

"L-look, I'm sorry" he says stopping me. "I know this really sucks for you, but I think it's for the best"

"I'm taking one for the team. I get it." I tell him.

"Not just for the team" he says making me look at him confuse. "For us, you and me. I want us to be together Rachel. A real couple"

"I can't" I say after thinking of what to say.

"Can't what?" he asks.

"I can't be with you. I mean, first I don't see you as more than a friend, and besides, Lila's my friend and I'm not doing this to her" I say honestly. "So lest just focus on regionals, and forget about all of this, yeah?" I tell him before turning around.

"Hey, wow, ha. I'm not just some guy you met at the music store you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy" he says before closing his locker and grabbing his bag. "See you on rehearsals" he says before leaving me on the halls totally got out of guard.

 _ **Finn (and Rachel):**_

 _You say yes_

 _I say no_

 _(You say stop)_

 _(I say go, go, go!)_

 _(Oh no!)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _You say goodbye and I say hello_

 _Hello, hello!_

 _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

 _Hello, hello!_

 _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

 _ **Finn (New Directions):**_

 _You say yes (I say yes)_

 _I say no (But I may mean no)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel (New Directions):**_

 _You say stop (I can stay)_

 _And I say go, go, go (Till it's time to go!)_

 _Oh no!_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _You say goodbye and I say hello (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!)_

 _Hello, hello_

 _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!)_

 _(Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!) (Rachel: Hello!)_

 _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Hello, goodbye!)_

 _(Hello) Hello, hello (Hello) (Hello, goodbye! Hello, goodbye!)_

 _I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello (Oh, oh)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Hello (New Directions: Oh, oh)_

 _Hello._

* * *

 _ **So here's the new chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you like it and leave good reviews or some constructive criticisms… I made some outfits for this chapter they'll be at Polyvore, if you dont know how to find it, go to Polyvore's page look for me as ygarcia21 and then look for the collecction with the story name and there you have it.**_

 _ **Bye for now…. Xoxoxo…**_


	4. The Power Of Madonna

**Glee does not belong to me... just this story...**

* * *

 **The Power of Madonna**

* * *

Sunday night I'm at Jesse's house after a fun date. We went to an amusement park in Akron and after that we went to his house, and we are currently in his bedroom, making out.

"I really love kissing you" Jesse says between kisses.

"So do I" I tell him while kissing his neck.

"I don't want to pressure you, but every day is getting difficult to restrain myself from wanting to move forward with you" he says after coming for some air.

"I know what you mean… but I'm not ready yet" I say before kissing him again. "But I think there are something's we can do" I say whit a seductive look on my face.

"Really?" he says with tempting eyes.

"Totally" I says nodding my head, so he jumps in, making me laugh.

* * *

Monday at school the girls from glee were sitting in the choir room on our free period, when Lila says:

"Can I asks you guys something private?" she asks nervously.

"Yes, you should move to Israel" Santana says making Quinn and Brittany laugh.

"Santana, that's mean" I tell her, making her roll her eyes.

"It's about dating" Lila says after sitting in front of us. "Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item, even though sometimes he agreeds to make out with me behind the bleachers. So let's just says I'm seeing someone. Let's just say hypothetically we went to my place after going out and because my parents weren't home we move to my room and started making out. It was fun and erotic, and then he said 'We should do it' and I say I wasn't ready, what if then he got really crappy and left and let my sad and kind of depressed?" she asks us after that long introduction. _Wow she really talks a lot._

"Would you please stop talking, you're grossing out my baby" Quinn says.

"I just wanna be ready. I know I'm getting older, and thinks are gonna happened someday. But, how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Lila asks us we a desperate look on her face.

"Just do what I do. Never say 'NO'" Santana says making me roll my eyes.

"Totally. I mean… what's the worst that can happen?" Brittany says before directing her eyes to Quinn. "I'm sorry Quinn"

"Well, girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town" Mercedes says, and I kind of feel bad for her "I can way for a guy to be mad at me for saying no" she says making me regret feeling bad for her.

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings" Tina says. "Like the other day I was walking with Artie, and he was going on and on about me changing myself to be with him"

"That's got to stink" I say to her. "But guys, that's not true. I mean, yeah some guys are idiots. But not all of them" I tell then trying to reason with them.

"And how would you know" Santana says.

"I-I don't… I just think we can't judge every guy because some have treated you badly" I say coming out with an excuse.

"Yeah… right" Santana says being suspicious.

"Hey, guys" Mr. Schue says coming towards us. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority, but I couldn't help but overhear… Are you really having… that much… boy trouble?" he asks a little surprise.

"You wouldn't understand Mr. Schue. You're a guy" Quinn says.

"Well, then maybe you should talk to someone else about it" he suggests. "Like Miss Pillsbury"

"I try that" Lila says. "But it didn't work out at all" she says before the bell rang.

So I grab my bag and went after Lila. I find her at her locker getting some books out.

"Hey, Lila" I say once I was next to her.

"Hi, Rach" she says before closing her locker.

"Are you really are having problems with guys?" I ask her getting concerned.

"No!" she says and after I gave her a serious look she says "It's just that, I want to be with Finn, but I'm not ready to go that far, you know?" she says.

"Yes, I do. I was having that problem with Jesse" I confess to her.

"And how did you guy manage to fix it?" she asks curiously.

"Well… I-I… Mm…" I stutterer nervously "Well, that's kind of intimate. But it's different with other people. You just have to found a balance where you feel comfortable with what you're doing but without losing who you are" I say trying to explain without give too much information.

"Thanks… that really help" she says before leaving.

"Good" I say out loud.

* * *

That day at Glee practice, Mr. Schue wrote Madonna on the board.

"What comes in mind when you see that name?" he asks us.

"Genius" I says.

"Icon" Kurt says.

"Hall of fame, MILF" Puck says, totally grossing me out.

Then Mr. Schue started talking about Madonna's influence in culture and music, before announcing that this weeks we are doing Madonna. I'm so excited. Which made us celebrate between us, until Puck opened his mouth.

"Mr. Schue, as a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable" he says making me confuse.

"Yeah, she's hot and all, but can some of us do something else, like the guy version of Madonna, like… you know… Pantera?" Finn says backing him up.

"Typical" I say under my breath.

"Guys, you know it come to my attention, that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. Your disrespectful, bullies, sexists, and I hate to say it, misogynistic" he says to the boys.

"I don't even know what that means" Finn says, not surprising me at all.

"What it mean is… put yourselves in their shoes for a moment" Mr. Schue told them before giving us a speech about Madonna's culture. And then Kurt said something I dind understood, ans said that he was doing a digital project with Mercedes, and then Puck say something stupid about nobody intimidating Puckzzila. Like seriously, that was it.

"You know what Noah, I really couldn't disagreed more with you" I say before going to the band and tell then the name of one of Madonna's best's songs, that I think fits perfectly with this lesson.

 **Express Yourself – Glee Girls**

"Come on girls, do you believe in love? Cause I got something to say about it, and it goes something like this" I start saying making the girls stand up tossing with me.

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Don't go for second best baby_

 _Put your love to the test_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**_

 _You know, you know, you've got to_

 _Make him express_

 _How he feels and maybe then_

 _You'll know your love is real_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _You don't need diamond rings_

 _Or eighteen karat gold_

 _ **Quinn (with New Directions Girls):**_

 _Fancy cars that (Go very fast you know)_

 _(They never last, no, no)_

 _ **Mercedes (with New Directions Girls):**_

 _What you need is a big strong hand to_

 _(Lift you to your higher ground)_

 _Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him_

 _(Love you till you can't come down)_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Don't go for second best baby_

 _Put your love to the test_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _You know, you know, you've got to_

 _Make him express_

 _How he feels and maybe then_

 _You'll know your love is real_

 _ **Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _And when you're gone_

 _He might regret it_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Think about the love he once had_

 _ **Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Try to carry on_

 _But he just won't get it_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _(_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Heeey) He'll be back on his knees so please_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _(_ _ **New Directions Girls**_ _: Don't go for second best) Baby,_

 _Put your love to the test_

 _You know, you know, you've got to_

 _Make him express how he feels (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: oh oh oh, oh oh oh)_

 _And maybe then you'll know your love is real (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Your love is real)_

 _Express yourself (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Let him know your love is real)_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _You've got to make him_

 _Express himself (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Baby)_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Put your love to the test)_

 _So if you want it right now_

 _Make him show you how (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Make him express how he feels)_

 _Express what he's got_

 _Oh baby ready or not_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _Express yourself._

"That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Mr. Schue says while he and Kurt are the only ones that gave us an applause.

* * *

At the end of the day I drive to my mom's house and after doing my homework, I was on the living room doing some thinking. What if I became a Cheerio? I've be popular, I can stop wearing the chip clothes I wear just so my real ones don't get ruin because of the slushies. And I can make Sue let me sing on the competitions, and I can finally touch a trophy from a national competition, 'cause let's face it, is nearly impossible for the Glee Club to win against VA. While I was thinking of this my mom got home with Jesse behind her.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school today?" she asks me after hanging her jacket and her bag on the closet by the door.

"It was okay" I say with a shrug. "We're doing Madonna this week"

"That's cool…. I guess" she says making me laugh. "I'm going to start making dinner. If you're going to your room keep the door open" she tell us looking a Jesse.

"Deal" I say before grabbing Jesse by the hand and dragging him to my room, and give him a big fat kiss.

"Hi to you too" he says after we pull apart.

"I missed you" I tell him.

"I missed you too…" he tried to say something else but I just keep kissing him, I mean he's so hot, and after yesterday, I can get enough. I tell him just that, which makes him pull away from me.

"What is it?" I asks him confuse.

"You can't tell me those things while Shelby is downstairs and she can come up any moment" he says sitting on my bed.

"You're right. I need to cool off" I says sitting on my desk chair. "So…I'm thinking about joining the Cheerios" I said taking him by surprise.

"What? Why?" he ask me confuse.

"Because that way the slushies would stop" I say.

"But aren't those girls mean to you?" he ask.

"Not all of them, I mean… I get along with Brittany and Quinn, and I'm starting to like Santana" I say before going to sit next to him.

"I never thought I hear you say that" he says referring to the Santana part.

"I know, me nether" I say sighing.

"Will Sue let you on the team, though? I mean, you've told me she's evil" he says concern about me.

"Don't worry, I know how to make her let me on the team" I say before giving him a kiss.

"Dinner's ready!" we hear as mom yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back.

"So I've thinking, and I decided to do a duet with Finn, at Glee" I told them while we were eating.

"Why?" Jesse asks getting mad

"Because that way we can smooth things over, and just be friends" I explain.

"But isn't he, like, into you?" Mom asks me.

"I don't think so. I mean, Lila told me that sometimes they make out under the bleachers" I tell them.

"They, what?" Mom says shock.

"Mom, you can't tell anything" I tell her knowing she'll tell my uncle.

"Well, as long as he doesn't try anything we you" Jesse says making me smile

* * *

So next day at school I was talking to the band guys about the song I wanted to sing with Finn. When I was giving them the music sheets I saw Finn entering the choir room.

"Finn, I was just going to find you" I say to him walking towards the piano. "Look, I know that the guys are a little uncomfortable with this week Madonna's assignment. So I figured, that you and I as co-captains could do a mash-up, and it could be fun. And that way we could show them how cool it can be" I say giving him the music sheet.

"Yeah, sure… whatever. Look are you still dating that Jesse kid?" he asks me taking me by surprise.

"Look Finn, I really don't want to talk about this. And besides it's really none of your business" I say getting defensive.

"Look I know thinks have been weir between us, but I never though you'll lie to me" he says making me feel bad.

"Okay… yes, I'm still dating Jesse" I tell him. "But please don't tell anyone. I really don't want to have a problem with them"

"Unbelievable" he says throwing his hand in the air.

"Look, I know that you want to have something more than a friendship, but that's what I can offer you. And as my friend I'm asking you to trust me" I say to him.

"Okay… I'll trust you. But I'll still be here when you realize that I'm right about us" he says before going to sit behind the drums.

"Note it" I say turning to him. "Alright, lest rehears then" I say to Brad.

 **Borderline/Open Your Heart**

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Something in the way you loved me won't let me be_

 _I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free_

 _Stop playin' with my heart_

 _Finish what you start_

 _When you make my love come down_

 _If you want me let me know_

 _Baby, let it show_

 _Honey, don't you fool around_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Don't try to resist me_

 _Open your heart to me, baby_

 _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Open your heart to me, darlin'_

 _I'll give you love if you_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _You turn the key_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me (_ _ **Finn**_ _: You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I see you on the street and you walk on by (_ _ **Finn**_ _: You're on the street I see when you're walking by)_

 _When you hold me in your arms_

 _You love me till I just can't see (_ _ **Finn**_ _: Ohh, Ohh, Ohh)_

 _So you choose to look the other way_

 _Well I've got something to say..._

 _Open your heart to me, baby_

 _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

 _Open your heart to me, darlin'_

 _I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (_ _ **Finn**_ _: Open your heart I'll make you love me)_

 _I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

 _Open your heart to me, darlin'_

 _I'll give you love if you, you turn the key (Ohh ohh ohh)_

 _Open your heart with the key_

At the end of the song we ended next to the piano, breathing hard.

"That was good" I say to him.

"Totally" he says looking me weir.

"I'm gonna go now. I have something to do" I say to him before living him next to the piano and going to Sue's office.

"Miss Sylvester?" I ask as I get in her office.

"What do you want, Barbra?" she asks me with an annoying look.

"I want to be part of the Cheerios" I says cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, I want David Bowie to be my husband. Why would I let a loser like you on my team?" She says sarcastically.

"'Cause I can make you get a lot of sponsors for the team, starting from my Mother" I tell her.

"And who the hell is your mother?" she says

"Let's get real. I know that you know who my Mother is, and really I still don't know why you haven't used against me, but you know the truth, and that is that my Mother have influences, and she can get people to donate. Plus I was a cheerleader at my old school, and I was co-captain, oh and we won all of our competitions" I say making her look at me impressed.

"Okay" she says taking me by surprise. "You're in. Tell Becky to give you an uniform"

"Thank you. Pleasure doing business with you" I tell her smiling.

"But wait till Friday to put it on. I have a surprise for the school at the Cheerios presentation" she tells me.

"Okay, sure"

"Now get the hell out of my office"

* * *

When I got home on Thursday, I found Jesse waiting for me there, which is a surprise to me 'cause he was supposed to meet with her Mom today.

"Hey" I say to him before giving him a kiss. "I thought you were meeting with your Mom"

"Yeah… I did" he says looking sad.

"What is it?" I asks him knowing something is going on.

"My parents are getting divorce" he tells me shocking me.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"Apparently my dad cheated on my Mom, she found him in their bed with his secretary" he says looking down.

"Wow, that's rough" I say trying to console him.

"Yeah… but wait, there's more" he says making me curious "My Mom is moving with my aunt, and because I'm still a minor, I have to leave with her" he tells me.

"Okay, that's not that bad, is it?" I tell him.

"No, it's just that my aunt lives in Lima, so my mom is taking me out of Carmel and transferring me to McKinley" he say shocking me even more.

"What? What does Mom says about this?" I ask him.

"She tried to talk my Mom out of it, but my Mom doesn't want to hear anything about it" he says before standing and pacing in from the couch. "What am I going to do now?"

"I don't know, babe. I mean you can join the New Directions" I suggest.

"Really, Rachel?" he says looking me like I've gone insane.

"What? It would be like practice while you get back to Carmel" I say.

"What makes you so sure that that's going to happened?" he asks me.

"Because we both know your dad it's going to do something about it. You know he hates Lima" I say walking towards him.

"You really think he'll care?" he asks me with doubt.

"I pretty sure he will" I says to him while giving him a hug "So you don't have to worry about anything"

* * *

"What the hell?" it's the first thing that comes out of Finn's mouth the next day when Mr. Schue tells everyone that Jesse is joining the team. "It seem like now, everybody its doing things just to hurt my feelings"

"I thought you'll over took this news much better" Jesse says in a cocky way. "I'm star. You can learn from me"

"We already fighting for second leads, and now that you show up, there goes my hope of getting a solo" Kurt says.

"He's a spy Mr. Schue I would know" Santana says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Guys, I saw the paper work, I spoke to his Mother, they just move in with his aunt, which is in our school district. It's all about board guys, he goes to this school now" Mr. Schue says trying to explain.

"But it's just not fair" Artie says.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue exclaims. "Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has got in. that's how we do thing here. Okay? To suddenly change the rules know? That's unfair" he lectures them.

"Look guys, Jesse is right we can take this opportunity to learn from him" I say to everybody.

"Didn't you supposedly broke up with him" Kurt says making me sigh.

"Okay…. the truth is… we never broke up" I say standing next to Jesse.

"I knew it!" Santana exclaims.

"But that's because we've been together for years now" I confess shocking everybody.

"What?!" they all say at the same time.

"I've known Jesse since I was ten. And we've a couple for four years now. I can't just simply broke up with him. So you can say whatever you want, but I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend for any of you guys" I finish saying.

"All right guys, we got a lot of work to do" Mr. Schue says taking everybody's attention. "Jesse, great to have you here. Welcome aboard" he says shaking Jesse's hand, making me smile. "Okay, from the top"

* * *

So after practice I went to the gym, after putting on my Cheerios uniform, to prepare for Sue's surprise for the school, and I found Kurt and Mercedes there.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you a Cheerio?" I asks them when I realize they were wearing a uniform.

"Yeah, and apparently so are you?" Kurt says.

"Okay, Loser. Let's get this show started" Sue says before grabbing her megaphone. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight!"

 **4 Minutes**

 _ **Mercedes**_ _:_

 _Hey, uh_

 _Come on_

 _Kurt Hummel_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Come on, girl_

 _I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll_

 _Uh!_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Well, don't waste time_

 _Give me the sign_

 _Tell me how you wanna roll_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _I want somebody to speed it up for me_

 _Then take it down slow_

 _There's enough room for both_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Well, I can handle that_

 _You just gotta show me where it's at_

 _Are you ready to go?_

 _Are you ready to go?_

 _ **Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes:**_

 _If you want it, you already got it_

 _If you thought it, it better be what you want_

 _ **Kurt (Mercedes and Rachel):**_

 _Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world)_

 _No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl)_

 _Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world)_

 _No hesitating_

 _ **Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes:**_

 _We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _:_

 _Keep it up, keep it up_

 _Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh_

 _ **Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes:**_

 _You gotta get 'em all, hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _That's right,_

 _Keep it up, keep it up_

 _Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh_

 _ **Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes:**_

 _You gotta get 'em all hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

After the performance everybody got on their fits to give us a standing ovation.

"Sue, what the hell is going on here?" I heard Mr. Schue ask Sue.

"What the matter buddy? You missed the show?" she ask him sarcastically "Let me fill you in, future gay actor, Kurt Hummel, his sassy friend, Mercedes, and Barbra wanna, Rachel Berry, just torn that Madonna song" she says as we walk towards them.

"Wait, your Cheerios now?" he asks us with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, I decided to add vocals to this widely produce Cheerios numbers, it'll give us an edge at nationals" she says to him.

"You guys could at least give me a heads up" he says to us approaching at us.

"Just like you give us a heads up, every week before you decide not to give us a solo?" Mercedes asks him rhetorically.

"Mr. Schue, Mercedes and I talk it over and we love being on Glee, but being in the Cheerios would give us more opportunity to shine. So we doing both" Kurt says before he and Mercedes join the other girls.

"I just want the slushies to stop. Besides I like being a cheerleader" I tell him.

"Since when?" he says not believing me.

"For you information Mr. Schue, I was a cheerleader at my old school in New York, you just never knew that" I tell him before joining Kurt and Mercedes.

"So you guys are really doing this?" I asks them.

"Yeah…" they say.

"Cool"

* * *

 _ **Rachel's outfits for this chapter is on Polyvore, go check it out… Xoxxoxoxo…**_


	5. Home

**Glee does not belong to me, just this story…**

* * *

 **Home**

 _So here's what you missed on Glee…_

 _Finn got Kurt to tryout for the football team, which was super cool, but it seems that Kurt got a crush on Finn. Rachel's being dating Jesse St. James for four years now, but the Club Glee he was just playing her, guess they were wrong. Also Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios, which Will was not too happy about. And that's what you missed on GLEE._

* * *

Monday morning I got to school on my cheerio uniform, and as I walk down the halls everybody was looking at me and parting ways, and honestly, it feels awesome to not have a slushy on my face for the first time on this school.

"Miss Sylvester wants to talk to you" one of the cheerios says as she walks by me on the halls. I think her name is Sara, or was it Ana… _hum… guess I better found out was Sue wants_.- I think as I head to Sue's office.

When I got to her office I found Kurt and Mercedes already there waiting for Sue.

"She call you too?" I ask them when I was next to them.

"Yep… Who knows what she'll want" Kurt says.

"Good you're all here" Sue says when she got to her office and took a sit on her chair. "Ladies, what we have here is a great A dilemma. Mercedes your vocal chords have been more fantastic than a run on a Kenyan track team, but that look simply would not do. At first I thought that it was a subtle homage of yours truly, but now I feel it some sort of ironic comic" she says to Mercedes.

"Miss Sylvester, I'm just not comfortable on those Cheerios skirts, they don't fit me right" Mercedes says.

"Mercedes, you shouldn't feel embarrassed about your body" Kurt says.

"Embarrassed? No, I'm worry about showing to much skin and causing a sex right" she responded doing a friendship thing with Kurt and making me giggle.

"How do you two don't have a show on Bravo?" she says making us look at her very confuse. _This woman its nuts._

"Here's the skinny: Splitts Magazine, after much campaign from one Sue Sylvester, has named me Cheerleading Coach of the last 2000 years. In seven days reporter Tracy Pendergrass would arrive on campus, and one of my new star singer would have lost ten pounds, and be on a gender of appropriate cheerleading uniform, or she's off the team" Sue says taking us by surprise.

"10 pounds? Are you serious?" Kurt asks still on his shock stupor.

"You can too lose a few kiddo. You have hips like a pear" she says shocking me even more.

"Wait, hold on. You can't asks her to do that. She just a teenager. I mean… it's dangerous to do that in a week" I says stepping in.

"I'm not asking. It's an order" totally ignoring me. "Now if you excuse me I have to put in a call with the Ohio secretary state, notifying them that I no longer be caring photo id. You know why? People should know how I am" she says dismissing us.

"Mercedes, wait" I say going after her. "You can't seriously be thinking of doing what she says" I tell her once she stop walking.

"You heard what she said. If I don't do it I'm off the team" she tells me.

"I never tough I say this, but I'm with Rachel here. Losing 10 pounds in a week is not only dangerous but nearly impossible" Kurt says baking me up.

"Look I appreciate your concern, but I have to try" she says before leaving us standing in the halls.

* * *

Later that day I walk next to Jesse to the choir room.

"Wait, 10 pounds?" he asks me shock after I told him what happened this morning.

"Yeah, it horrible and dangerous" I say as we take a sit on the second row.

"And she's doing it?" he asks me.

"Yeah… I'm scared something bad is going to come out of this" I say before Mr. Schue started with today's class.

"Alright, one final announcement before we all leave" Mr. Schue says after we finish with the class. "We can't use the auditorium for the next week"

"But that's garbage, how are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium?" Finn ask.

"The Cheerios need it to practice, there's nothing I can do" Mr. Schue says with a shrug

"I recommend a sit in" Lila says stand in up.

"I recommend we torch the place" Puck says, making everybody to star complaining.

"No, look we've all face adversity before and we came out stronger in the end. I'm gonna check a few outside locations for us to use, just for the week. I promise I found us a new home" Mr. Shue says before the bell rang, so we all gather our stuff and left for class.

"So besides the Mercedes problem, what did Sue wanted with you?" Jesse asks me when we got to my locker to get my books.

"I have no idea" I tell him. "But she's crazy, so I'll wait until she remembers again" I say closing my locker and accompany him to his locker.

* * *

At lunch time I was standing next Santana and Brittany at the food court choosing something to eat.

"What'd you do to make Sue let you on the team?" Santana asks me while I was picking a salad.

"Well, I just make her see what she'll be losing if she didn't let on the team, and if you want to know what I'm talking about search for New York Best High School Cheerleading Squad on internet and you'll found out" I tell her with a smug smile.

"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary" Brittany says making me look at her.

"What?" I ask her confuse, and she just nods her head. _This chick is weird._

"Hey guys, can I ask you a question?" Mercedes says joining us. "How do you manage to stay so skinny?" she asks.

"The Sue Sylvester Master Clones" Santana says holding her thermo up.

"What's that?" I ask never hearing of it.

"It's so easy to make" Brittany says "You just put water, maple syrup, lemon for acid, cayenne pepper for irritate the bowels and a dash of ipecac a vomiting agent, on a blender and you drink it. Sometimes I add a tea spoon of sand"

"That can't be healthy" Mercedes says disgusted.

"I can guarantee you is not" I say feeling disgusted too.

"How cares? You can ether feel terrible and look great or get kick off the team when that reported gets here" Santana says.

And I look at Mercedes to see if she's going to do it, but she just leaves her food on the bars, before leaving. I turn around to see Brittany and Santana leave, and I see Quinn at the standing by the cafeteria doors looking this way.

"Did you ever did that?" I ask her once I walked to her.

"At some point, yeah" she responds.

"Can you try and make her see reason on this?" I ask her before leaving without an answer.

* * *

"So how are things going with your parents?" I ask Jesse as we were playing on his X-box.

"It's going… right now they are fighting for my custody" he answers while turning me around on the game.

"And who do you thing is wining?" I ask.

"Probably my Father… but just 'cause he has a job, and my mom always has been a housewife" he says signing.

"It's gonna be okay… you'll see" I say to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah… we'll see" he says before pushing me to go ahead of me.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I yell pushing him.

* * *

"You call?" I say as I get on Sue's office after she call every Cheerio on campus.

"Come in Barbra, I'm taking each and every one of your weight measurements" Sue says as she point towards the other girls on the room.

"Okay…" I say while I stand next to Mercedes.

"Becky, you're next" Sue says. "Let's see" she says once Becky stands on the weighing machine.

"I lost two pounds, coach" Becky says smiling.

"Well. Becky, you're assimilating beautifully. Instead of being different, an outcast, you're just like every teenage girl in America: sadly obsess with vanity" she says, and I admit that this is the first time I see Sue being kind to someone. "Next… Barbra"

"This is stupid" I say to her while getting on the machine. "I'm in perfect shape"

"I don't care if it is stupid, you're doing it ether way" she tells me as she moves the weights. "Oh, look at that, you're in perfect shape" she tells me smiling.

"I just told you that" I tell her.

"And I told you I didn't care. Now go" she tells me as I step out of the machine but I stay in the room when I see is Mercedes turn. "Next… hey you're still in your track uniform" she tells Mercedes.

"Yep, and I'm ready for my weekly weight. I've been eating very well and walking everywhere, and…" Mercedes says smiling.

"Well, climb aboard. Let's see how many lbs. you lost" she says before starting to move the weights. "Well, look at that, Mercedes, you gain two pounds"

"What!? That's impossible" Mercedes says surprise. _This is not good._

"Look, I'm gonna break it down for you. You have 4 days to lose the weight, get yourself in a uniform or you're out" Sue says being very insensitive.

"What am I gonna do?" she asks desperate.

"Well you may try dropping the attitude, I'm sure there's a pound or two on that. You with the Cheerios we have one lesson, and is a very simple lesson: You do whatever it takes" Sue says, before Mercedes step out of the machine. "Next…" she says.

"Mercedes, this isn't worth it" I tell her walking after her.

"Look, you don't understand. You're skinny, and you're in perfect shape, it's easy for you, but not for me" she says leaving me standing on the halls.

* * *

"A roller rink?" Tina asks after Mr. Schue announce that that's where we'll be practicing for the week.

"Weren't those out lock on 1982 for being totally lame?" Santana says.

"Come on, guys, where's your sense of adventure? The space is great, and April's giving it to practice for free" Mr. Schue says.

"Yeah, but even for me it's lame" I say.

"Yeah, I haven't been in one of those seens I was like, 5 I think" Jesse says.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt says raising his hand. "The new directions is clearly a club with a dirt of direction" he says standing next to Mr. Schue. "Rachel and Jesse refuses to accept that all of us would rather die before we allowed them to become the next Beyoncé and Jay-Z"

"Okay…. What? That's rude" I say.

"Babe, relax" Jesse murmurs to me.

"And Finn's mother romance with my father it's sending him into a holy unnecessary tell spin of despair. What we all need right now it's to explore the idea of a sense of place" he says grabbing music sheets from the piano and hand it out to us. "And how if we found that place with in, we all get that happy ending" he says looking at Finn. "Brad, B flat"

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _A chair is still a chair_

 _Even when there's no one sitting there_

 _But a chair is not a house_

 _And a house is not a home_

 _When there's no one there_

 _To hold you tight_

 _And no one there_

 _You can kiss good night_

 _A room is still a room,_

 _Even when there's nothing_

 _There but gloom_

 _But a room is not a house_

 _And a house is not a home_

 _When the two of us_

 _Are far apart_

 _And one of us_

 _Has a broken heart_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Now and then I call your name_

 _And suddenly your face_

 _Appears_

 _But it's just a crazy game_

 _And when it end_

 _It ends_

 _In tears_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _So darling_

 _Have a heart_

 _Don't let one mistake keep us apart_

 _Well, I'm not meant to live alone_

 _Turn this house into a home_

 _When I climb the stair_

 _And turn the key_

 _Oh, please be there_

 _Still in love with me_

Through the whole song we all kept looking at each other, because Kurt kept looking at Finn while he was singing. And that's when I realize that Kurt has a huge crush on Finn... but at the end of the song I gave him an applause, 'cause that song is good…

"So we should have a date this Friday" I say to Jesse at the end of the class.

"Sure, just you and I" he says putting his arm around my shoulders. "And since with live closer now, we can stay late"

"Totally" I say smiling at him. "And you can sneak in to my room for some heavy make out session. And who knows? Maybe something fun can happened…" I say seductively.

"Oh, god, you've turn in to a monster" he says making me laugh, as we get in to the cafeteria, just in the exact moment Mercedes collapse.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim running towards her. "Someone call the nurse!" I yell.

* * *

The next day at school I was at my locker putting some books away, when Mercedes comes up to me.

"Hey" she says.

"Hi. You're feeling better?" I asks her.

"Yeah, and I wanted to apologize, you were trying to help me and I didn't listen, so… I'm sorry" she says nervously looking at her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. Like you said I didn't understand, but what I do know was that this is not you. You are sassy and proud of your body, you shouldn't change that… for anybody"

"I know… and I get it now" she says smiling. "But I wanted to ask you a favor"

"Yeah, sure" I say to her.

"I need your help for today's pep really" she tells me.

"Okay"

* * *

Once we got to the gym for the pep really, I went to look for Mercedes and I found her next to Kurt by the doors.

"Hey, you're ready?" I asks her.

"Yeah"

"Ready for what?" Kurt asks.

"You'll see" she tells him. "Let's go" she tells me. O I walk next to her and stand a few steps behind her to let her talk.

"You can do it" I whisper to her.

"Hey guys, I'm Mercedes Jones" she says through the microphone. "So, most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular. But I think that it should be about something different" she says making everybody look at her. "How many of you at this school feel fat?" she says and I see a few people rising their hands, including Quinn. "How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much? That you're ugly, or you have too many pimples and not enough friends?" she says, and I see Jesse rising his hand while smiling at me. "Well I felt some of those things at some point or another. Hell, I felt some of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right. And we got something to say about it" she says pointing at me. "And if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us" she says, so I join her on front to sing.

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Ooooooooh yeah, yeah_

 _Every day is so wonderful_

 _And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

 _Now and then I get insecure_

 _From all the pain_

 _I'm so ashamed_

 _I am beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Words can't bring me down_

 _I am beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

 _So, don't you bring me down today_

 _ **Rachel and the Cheerios:**_

 _No matter what we do_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _ **and the Cheerios**_ _:_

 _No matter what we do_

 _ **Rachel and the Cheerios**_ _:_

 _No matter what we say_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _ **and the Cheerios**_ _:_

 _No matter what we say_

 _ **Rachel and the Cheerios:**_

 _We're the song that's outta tune_

 _Full of beautiful mistakes_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

 _ **Rachel and the Cheerios:**_

 _In everywhere we go_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _In everywhere we go_

 _ **Rachel and the Cheerios**_ _ **and WMHS:**_

 _The sun will always shine (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: The sun will always, always shine)_

 _But tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

 _ **Mercedes, Rachel**_ _ **and the Cheerios, and WMHS**_ _:_

 _'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

 _Yes, words won't bring us down (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Oh, no, oh, oh, oh)_

 _We are beautiful in every single way_

 _Yes, words can't bring us down (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Oh, oh, oh)_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _So don't you bring me down today oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Don't you bring me down today hey, yeah, oh_

 _Don't you bring me down today_

"You were incredible. And you are a star" I say hugging Mercedes "Never doubt it"

"Thank you" she says smiling.

* * *

 _ **So this it's more like a filler chapter, 'cause Rachel doesn't appears much on this episode, so I had to look for parts for her and Jesse. So I hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **I only made one outfit on this chapter, because of Rachel being a Cheerio, so the outfit if for when she is at Jesse's house, so go check it out.**_

 _ **Next time its Bad Reputation…. What would happen?...**_


	6. Bad Reputation

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Bad Reputation**

 _So here's what's happened on Glee…_

 _Jesse left Vocal Adrenaline, 'cause his parents are divorcing and his Mom moved with Jesse's aunt, so he's on the New Directions and they're the new power couple, even though Finn's in to her. Wll still has a crush on Emma, but he hasn't divorce Terry, and he even make out with Rachel's Mom, without knowing that she's Rachel's Mom. And Sue… still just kind of angry at everybody… and that's what you missed on Glee._

* * *

Early in the morning after Cheerios practice, Sue send Kurt and I to look for her hormonal replacement injections at her office, and while we were looking we found a video of Sue, singing and dancing Olivia Newton-John 'Physical'.

"We have to show this to the guys" Kurt tells me.

"I don't know. What if she found out we took it?" I tell him not sure about it.

"What can she do? Bully us even more?" he says.

"Okay, but you have to put it back after" I say knowing this is probably a bad idea.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he says before taking the flash drive and Sue's injections before leaving her office.

"I'll see you in the choir room in 10 minutes, I'll text the guys to meet us there" he tells me as we walk down the halls.

"I'll bring my laptop" I say nodding my head.

So that's how 10 minutes later we were laughing our ass off at Sue's video.

"What's so funny?" Finn asks when he got to the choir room.

"That's Olivia Newton-John 'Physical'" Jesse says when he heard the song. "It was a great breakthrough for fluid sexuality"

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaims when we saw Sue doing some moves.

"This is epic" I say giving Kurt a high five.

"Wait, wait, that's not Olivia Newton-John, that's Sue Sylvester" Finn says finally realizing that it was Sue. "Where did you guys get this?" he says.

"I can tell you that Rachel and I did not steal it from her lock cabinet, this morning when she send us to her office to get her hormonal replacement injections, after Cheerios practice" Kurt says while still laughing.

"Wait, did she just did that move with her hands?" Artie says after Sue did a ridicules move.

"I think she did… Oh my god!" I say almost falling from my chair for laughing so hard.

"I posting this on YouTube" Finn says grabbing my laptop.

"Wait, it's that a good idea?" I ask him sobering up. "If she found out we did this she's going to kill us"

"Rach, relax. She'll never found" Mercedes says. "Besides its time she gets a taste of all the humiliation she put us through" she says laughing.

"I'm with Finn babe. You guys need to stop being such asses and star being badasses" he says smiling at me.

"What you say?" Finn asks me.

"Do it" I say smiling.

"Ten bucks it's viral by lunch" Finn says betting.

"Ten it's viral before lunch" I say.

"It's on" he says while posting the video.

* * *

At our free period Lila and I got together at the school library to do some homework, and to chat a little, I mean at the end of the day we are still family.

"…so we went to breadsticks and after that we went to his house and make out for a while" Lila says as she was telling me about the date she had with Finn.

"Well, good for you" I say before I realize she stop walking. "What is it?" I asks her walking towards her.

"What's this?" she says pointing at a paper that was on the library's wall.

"The Glist?" I say after reading the paper. "This is a ranking"

"I'm -5?" Lila says after she got to the bottom of the paper. "WTF?"

"I'm a 5?" I ask shock. "I not a 5, I'm a 10. Who did this?" I says.

"I don't know, but I'm going to found out" she says tearing the paper from the wall and walking away.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I asks her going after her.

* * *

Whem we got to the choir room I set next to Jesse, and I was tell him about the Glist, whem Mr. Schue got to the room with a copy of the Glist in his hands.

"Who did it?" he ask us pointing at the copy on his hand. "This is serious. Principal Figgins it's threating to disband the club" he tell us.

"Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck" Santana says making us look at him.

"Back off, I didn't do squad" Puck says.

"Then why it's your girlfriend first on the Glist?" Tina ask pointing out the obvious.

"And why am I a 5? It's this because I didn't put out for you?" I ask him pretty mad.

"And why am I last?" Lila asks angry.

"Okay, enough. Nobody it's accusing anybody of anything" Mr. Schue says interrupting us before looking at Puck. "Puck, seriously did you do it?"

"I said no. I'm a delinquent, sure. Like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know. I own that. But I'm not a liar" Puck says.

"Then who did it? I mean whoever did it has to be in this room" I says.

"Alright, here's the important point. Between this and posting Couch Sylvester personal video on YouTube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation" Mr. Schue says.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie says making us look at him. "I mean, maybe if we seemed more dangerous people would stop pushing my glasses down the toilet"

"Look, things are hard right now, I get it." Mr. Schue says handing us some music shits. "You're under a lot of pressure with regionals coming up. And I know that wining sectionals hasn't have the positive affect on your popularity that a lot of you though it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer"

"This song is terrible" Mercedes says after she read the music sheet.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, even I have to agree" I say while reading through the lyrics.

"No, it's not. Is a terrific song on a long list of top hits, and that because of time or some bad press have become a joke. And like you guys, it's time to start to rehabilitate its reputation" Mr. Schue says, and Jesse and I just look at each other. "The assignment for the week is for all of you to found songs like this, work on them and make them great again. And then hopefully, apply this musical lesson to our lives"

"This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking" Jesse says making most of us laugh.

"You wanna bet?" Mr. Schue says, putting the music sheet on the piano. "Hit it" he said to the band guys.

* * *

 _ **Will:**_

 _Yo, VIP_

 _Let's kick it_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Ice Ice Baby_

 _ **Will (with New Directions):**_

 _All right stop, collaborate and (listen)_

 _Ice is back with a brand new invention_

 _Something grabs ahold of me tightly_

 _Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_

 _(Will it ever stop?) Yo, I don't know_

 _Turn off the lights, huh, and I'll glow_

 _To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal_

 _Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle_

 _(Dance) bum rush the speakers that booms_

 _I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom_

 _(Deadly) When I play a dope melody_

 _Anything less than the best is a felony_

 _(Love it or leave it) You better gain way_

 _You better hit bull's eye (The kid don't play)_

 _If there was a problem, (yo) I'll solve it_

 _Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Ice Ice Baby_

 _Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby_

 _ **Will (with New Directions):**_

 _Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical (poet)_

 _Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't (know it)_

 _My town, that created all the bass sound_

 _Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground_

 _'Cause my style's like a chemical (spill)_

 _Feasible rhymes that you can vision and (feel)_

 _Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept_

 _We make it hype and you want to step (with this)_

 _Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja_

 _Cut like a razor blade so fast_

 _Other DJs say ("Damn")_

 _If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the (gram)_

 _Keep my composure when it's time to get loose_

 _Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice_

 _If there was a problem, (yo, I'll solve it)_

 _Check out the hook while DJ revolves it_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Ice Ice Baby_

 _Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby_

 _Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby_

 _Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby_

 _Too cold, too cold_

 _Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby_

 _Too cold, too cold_

 _ **Will:**_

 _Yo man, let's get out of here_

 _Word to your mother_

* * *

"This song it's officially on parole" Mr. Schue exclaims. "Right Jesse? You got me" he asks after he put us to dance through the whole song.

"Okay, okay" Jesse said laughing.

* * *

"So what do you think about this week assignment?" I ask Jesse as he drive on our way to my house at the end of the day.

"It's okay" he says shrugging his shoulders "I not doing it though"

"Why?" I ask curiously. "It would be fun"

"Yeah but we don't need to do it. I mean, all of the other guys would probably do something to gain popularity, we don't need that" he says pulling on my driveway.

"Yeah you right" I say "So it's settle, we're not doing it?" I ask him before getting out of the car.

"It's settle" he says locking his car as we star to walk to the door.

"Okay, wanna go up to my room and make out? Hiram and my dad won't come till late" I say seductively.

"Hell yeah" he says grabbing me by the waist and making me laugh.

"You're crazy" I say as we run up the stairs still laughing.

* * *

"So did you do it?" Mr. Schue asks me about the Glist, after he call me to his office the next day at school.

"Why would I do it?" I ask him confuse.

"I don't know, maybe because some of the people on that list had made you feel angry in the past, you tell me" he says looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't do it. If I did it, why would I put myself as a five? Second of all, I don't hate Lila and she's a -5. I mean, thinking of it now, I think you should question who's on the top. Because as every teenager who would do something like that I would off put myself on top" I say to him before getting up and leaving.

….

"Hey, did I hear right? You're going to tell Sue about the 'Physical' video?" I ask Kurt when I approach him at his locker.

"Yeah, I have to?" he say looking through his locker.

"What do you mean by 'I have to'?" I ask him.

"You wouldn't understand. You're on the Glist. You're popular now. Some of us need to be notice" he tells me after closing his locker.

"I do understand. But if you tell her she probably going to kick you out of the squad" I tell him.

"I know, but I have to take the risk" he says before walking away. So I follow him, and see him joining Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Brittany.

"You're so brave for doing this Kurt" Mercedes says to him.

"I know. Thank you" he says before turning around and confronting Sue, whose coming our way.

"Oh my god! This is suicide" I say standing next to Brittany.

"Couch Sylvester, can I have just a minute of you time?" we hear as Kurt says to Sue.

"What do you want, lady face?" Sue ask him.

"You're aware of the video that was leak to the internet and made you a laughing stock? We stole the tape from syringe and pills drawer. We post it online. We'll accept whatever punishment you see fit" he confess making me cringe, while Sue just kept looking at him.

"So it was you? I can thank you enough" she tells him taking us by surprise.

"What just happened?" I ask still surprise.

"I don't know, but we have to found out" Mercedes says.

"How?" Tina asks.

"I have an idea" Kurt says walking towards the choir room making us follow him. When we got there he took my laptop that was still on the piano, and took a sit on the chairs so we sit around him.

"She wasn't angry at all. that was weir" Artie says while Kurt started looking for the video.

"Exactly, that's what I don't understand. I thought she would cut his head of" I say still confuse.

"Maybe the comments online had gotten so mean that people has started to feel sorry for her" Tina says.

"No, I don't think so" I say.

"Wait a second, take a look at this" Kurt says when he found the video.

"Isn't that..?" Mercedes says when she heard the song.

"Olivia Newton-John" I say surprise. So I started to watch the video.

"Again, again, again" Mercedes and I sing after we saw the video.

* * *

The next week at school we got glee practice and it was Lila's turn to sing her song, but she told us she made a video with ne help of Artie and the AV Club.

"Alright guys, listen up. Another week has almost past. If the Glist goes up later today this issue is out of my hands" Mr. Schue tells us while the AV club set the equipment. "And it becomes principal Figgins jurisdiction"

"Seriously, Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward" Finn says.

"Fine" he says finally giving up. "Okay, lest get to it. Lila how about you show us your bad reputation project" he says to Lila.

"I'd like to say a few words first" Lila says after she's standing in front of us. "Thought I understand that emotion picture should stand of its own, I do realize that some of you are not verse on the complex vocabulary of the filming arts. So let me just say I hope you enjoy my bad reputation" she says before sitting down.

"Did she just called us stupid?" I whisper to Jesse.

"I think so" he says laughing.

"This is so Lila" I say giggling before focusing on the video, and see that she was singing Run, Joey, Run.

First appears Puck singing, and I'm like okay, it's not that bad, but as the song continues I see Jesse, and this makes me look at him questionably, and then at the end there's Finn. I mean she made it seem the three of them were fighting for her. When the video ended Lila stands up in front of us clapping. _What the Fuck._

"Well why don't we just mm… take a moment to really absorb what we just watch" she tells us smiling.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaim pretty mad.

"This is garbage!" Finn exclaims.

"Rachel, Finn…!" Mr. Schue tries to say.

"No they're right" Puck says interrupting "First of all, I need to trust my instinct more because I had a filling when we were shooting that, that it was not going to be good"

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too?" Jesse asks.

"No, what I wanna know is why you are on that video? I thought you were my boyfriend" I say to Jesse.

"What? She told me that you knew" he says confuse pointing at Lila.

"What?! Why would I agree to this?" I asks pretty angry.

"It was an artistic statement" Lila says trying to explain herself.

"Not it wasn't. it was you trying look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind off outcast and be seen as some hot slutty girl singer" Finn says calling out her bullshit.

"Yeah, and one of those guys is my boyfriend" I say standing up and walking towards her "How could you do this to me. I thought we were family" I say really hurt.

"Rach, I'm sorry. I shouldn't…" she tried to apologize.

"You should have never done this" I say with tears in my eyes "I don't trust you anymore. God I can even look you in the face" I say before leaving the room.

"Rach wait…" Jesse says coming after me.

"I can't right now, Jesse. I just want to be alone" I say stopping without turning around.

"Rach, if I had known you didn't know about this, I wouldn't have done it" he says coming around me and standing in front of me. "You have to believe me" he says pleading.

"I do" I say taking a breath so that I don't cry. "I just never thought she would do something like this. I mean, we're family" I say finally crying.

"I know" he says taking me in his arms. "I'm so sorry" he says consoling me while I cried.

* * *

 **The next day at Glee practice…**

"Mr. Schue, I like to sing something" I say raising my hand.

"Sure, Rachel" he says letting me stand at the front.

"Thanks" I say before nodding to Brad.

* * *

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Turn around_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round_

 _ **Puck:**_

 _Turn around_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Turn around_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Turn around bright eyes_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:**_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (_ _ **New Directions:**_ _All of the time)_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _(_ _ **with New Directions:**_ _I really need you tonight)_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Forever's gonna start tonight)_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _ **Rachel with Finn:**_

 _Nothing I can say_

 _Total eclipse of the heart_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Turn around bright eyes_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Turn around bright eyes_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions harmonizing:**_

 _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (_ _ **New Directions:**_ _All of the time)_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight (_ _ **New Directions:**_ _Forever's gonna start tonight)_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love_

 _ **Rachel with Jesse:**_

 _Now I'm only falling apart_

 _Nothing I can do_

 _Total eclipse of the heart_

 _Total eclipse of the heart_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Turn around bright eyes_

* * *

"Thank you" I say to Jesse, Finn and Puck, with tears on my eyes. "I wanted to sing this, because… I know that I and you, guys, felt betrayed. But I felt hurt more than anything" I say looking at Lila. "You guys, don't know this but… Lila and I… we're family" I say to everyone still looking at Lila. "And I don't mean like, family because of Glee, I mean the blood type of family"

"What?" they all say in shock, looking between Lila and me.

"She's my cousin" I say almost crying.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Because, when I moved here she asks me not tell, so that I wouldn't get bullied like her" I confess. "But that's besides the point. I felt hurt, because I trusted you we everything, and you desire for popularity make you do this" I say looking at her. "You betrayed my trust. So as of today when we cross each other on class or on the halls, do me a favor, and don't talk to me. Excuse me" I say before leaving the room.

"You're going to be okay?" Jesse asks me making me turn around and see that everybody left the room as well.

"Yeah… I'll be fine" I say smiling at him.

* * *

 _ **So here it is… some of you may not like the way Rachel handle things, but you have to understand that Lila was like her sister, and she felt betrayed by her, and so she is hurt… anyway I hope you like the episode, I tried to put less of the show and more of me in it so I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **And also there isn't an outfit for this chapter because most of it happened at school where Rachel wears the Cheerios uniform. So…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	7. Laryngitis

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Laryngitis**

* * *

 _So here's what happened last time…_

 _Kurt and Rachel found a video of Sue and the glee club posted it online. And then somebody made a Glist of who on the glee club was the naughtiest. So Lila try to look like a bad girl by doing a video with Finn, Puck and Jesse, but mostly she just hurt their feelings specially Rachel's, but the song was bad, like maybe the worst song written. And Rachel confess that Lila was her cousin, which hurt even more, and that leave the glee club shock…_

 _And that's what you missed on Glee…_

* * *

"Rach… Rach…" I feel someone saying as I try to keep sleeping. "Rach… honey" said the voice shaking me by the shoulders.

"Humm" I try to speak but I can't.

"Honey you have to wake up, you have school" say the voice that I now realize is my mom's.

"I don't feel good" I say with a husky voice.

"What do you feel?" She asks touching my forehead. "You have a little fever" she says with a concern voice.

"My throat hurts" I say turning on my back.

"Do feel good enough to go to school?" she asks me.

"Yeah… I just need something for my throat and I'm good to go" I say pushing the covers down and going to the bathroom.

"I'll give you something for the fever as well, okay?" she says before leaving.

"Yeah, ok" I say before closing the bathroom door.

After taking a shower I put on my Cheerios uniform, and do my mandatory ponytail. I text Jesse to see how he's doing on his spring break vacation with his friend form VA.

 **To J. Babe:**

' _Hey, babe. Hope you're having fun. I missed you'_

 **To: Rach. B:**

' _Yeah… going back next week. Everything it's okay?'_

 **To J. Babe:**

' _Yeah I just feeling a little sick this week. But everything's alright'_

 **To Rach. B:**

' _Hope I was there with u'_

 **To J. Babe:**

' _Me 2. Gotta go or I be late for school'_

 **To Rach. B:**

' _Talk 2 u l8r, take care. Love u'_

To J. Babe:

' _Love u 2'_

I found my mom at the kitchen making breakfast, and she gives me two bottles of pills.

"What are this for?" I ask her still with a husky voice.

"Those are for your throat and fever. Take one for your throat every 8 hours and for your fever every 4 hours" she says while serving breakfast.

"Mom that's a lot of pills" I say hating the idea of taking pills.

"I know but it's for your own good" she says "Now eat your breakfast"

"Yes, Ma'am" I say sitting down.

After breakfast I take the pills mom force me to take and then drive myself to school. When I get there I went to my locker to get my things and I see Lila standing next to it, and I know she'll want to convince me so that I forgive her, but right now I can't.

"What do you want?" I asks her as opened my locker.

"Rachel, please just listen to me" she pleads.

"I can't… I just can't… I'm not mad because Jesse was on the video" I say turning around to look at her. "I'm mad because you didn't asked me, and I'm your family, I've always been on your side, and you didn't think of that when you decided that you hunger for popularity was more important than anything. So could you please just leave me alone?" I say with my husky voice.

"You're sick" she says after she heard my husky voice.

"Yes, I'm. So please just go" I plead to her.

"Okay, but I'm not giving up. I know I messed up but I going to make it up to you" she says before leaving me alone.

* * *

The next day at I was still feeling sick, my throat hurt even more, but my fever was still the same. So you can figured out that I was feeling awful. When I got to school Lila was standing next to my locker, again.

"What now?" I ask her once I got to my locker.

"I think I figure out how you got sick and why your throat it's getting worst" she says smiling.

"I why is that?" I ask her just wishing for her to get to point.

"You're overloading your voice" she says.

"What? How? I haven't sing in two days" I say to her.

"No, but you've been doing warn ups at glee practice" she says.

"Yeah, so?" I asks her not seeing the point.

"I found out that not everybody its doing warm ups, so you are singing for them, carrying their weigh on your voice, and that's why you got sick" she says.

"How do you know this?" I say curious.

"I paid Lauren Zizes to put microphones on the choir room, and I got a list of all the people that aren't singing" she says to me.

"You did this for me?" I ask her sincerely impressed.

"Yeah… I really want for you to forgive me… so I did it for you" she says looking at her hands.

"Thank you" I say smiling at her. "So what are you planning to do with these information?" I ask her as I open my locker to get my things.

"I'm going to talk with Mr. Schue and I want you to be there" she says.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the choir room at lunch" I say smiling.

"Cool" she says before leaving to her locker.

* * *

At lunch we meet by the door of the choir room and we see that Mr. Schue is by the piano looking through some papers.

"Mr. Schue, can we talk to you?" Lila asks.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" he asks us. So I put the pills I've been taking on the piano. "Wait, what are this?" he ask taking them in his hands.

"That's the medication I've been taking" I say crossing my arms over my chest. "I have to take them 3 times a day. I exhausted. My throat hurts a lot, I have a fever, and this has never happened to me, I never get sick"

"I just don't understand why you're so tired" he says confuse.

"Because every warm up we do she has to carry the weight of almost everybody on the club" Lila says. "As you know Rachel and I have a perfect pitch, which also means we have a sensible ear. Not everybody its singing, and I knew we needed proofs, so I talk to Lauren Zizes, president of the AV club. And she put some microphones on the choir room, before we practice yesterday and now here's a list of the members who are not singing at practice" Lila says giving Mr. Schue the list.

"This is half the club" he says surprised.

"Exactly and thanks to them I have to go to the doctors tomorrow after school, because my throat it's getting worst" I say almost crying.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But don't worry I going to put a stop to this" he says putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "I know how much love to sing"

"Okay" I say trying to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed on you guys" Mr. Schue says to everyone at glee practice

"I can believe you knot on us" Finn says to Lila and me.

"Don't get mad at us for exposing your laziness, we are tired of carrying all your weight, especially Rachel. She even got sick because of it" Lila says.

"Yeah, and I never get sick. Regionals it's in a month you guys" I say with my husky voice.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here. Finn, why did you stop singing?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Cause you started to give all the male leads to Jesse, kind of shake my confidence a little" Finn says.

"That's not true… Jesse barely sang anything since he got here" I say getting mad at him for his stupidity.

"What different does it makes?" Santana says. "Everyone knows that my job here is to look hot"

"My baby hormones are making me moody" Quinn says.

"There's so many lyrics" Brittany says.

"A chain is only as strong as his weakest link" Mr. Schue says. "A glee club it's about a myriad of voices coming together as one, alright? This ends now. Which is why your assignment for this week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represent how you see yourselves, where you are at your life right now. Your voice… then… you gonna stand up here, and sing your hearts out. All of you" he says.

"Solos? In front of everyone?" Kurt asks getting excited.

"The Glee Club has lost his voice. It's time for us to get it back" Mr. Schue says making me smile.

* * *

"I'm going to kill this assignment" Kurt says as he, Mercedes and I, are walking out of the choir room. "If there's one thing that I know, it's my voice"

"I'm just sad that I have to skip this assignment" I says with a sad husky voice

"Not me, it let us shine a little" Mercedes says to me.

"Yeah, no offence but you're like the star of the glee club and although it sucks that you're sick, it also make us a little excited that we get to shine" Kurt says with a apologetic face.

"Hey, Kurt!" we all turn around to find Kurt's dad.

"Dad? What you're doing here?" Kurt asks confuse.

"We'll see you later Kurt" I say before leaving with Mercedes.

* * *

Next day at Glee practice I was sitting next to Mercedes, when I heard Puck trying to flirt with her.

"Girl, you got more curves than a Nissan ad" Puck says making me laugh.

"Seriously? That's what you came up with?" Mercedes say to him, making me laugh even more.

"Alright, guys. Let's get things started" Mr. Schue says coming out of his office.

"I sign up first in the sign-up sheet. I'll kick things off" Lila says stand in up from.

"Okay" Mr. Schue says.

"So, since Rachel can't sing because of her being sick I'm choosing Miley Cyrus 'The Climb', because is about overcoming obstacles and biting the odds. And Rachel's case, the obstacle it's you. My lackluster teammates, who refuse to carry their own weight" Lila says before starting to sing.

 **Lila – The Climb**

 _I can almost see it._

 _That dream I'm dreaming,_

 _But there's a voice inside my head saying,_

 _"You'll never reach it."_

 _Every step I'm takin'_

 _Every move I make feels lost with no direction,_

 _My faith is shakin'_

 _But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

 _Gotta keep my head held high_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _And I, I gotta be strong_

 _Just keep pushing on,_

 _'Cause..._

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_

 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_

 _Somebody's gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_

 _Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

 _It's the climb_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Keep on movin'_

 _Keep climbin'_

 _Keep the faith, baby_

 _It's all about—it's all about the climb_

 _Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

"Thank you, Lila" Mr. Schue says as a few of us gives her an applause.

"You're welcome" She says smiling before taking a sit.

* * *

After school a drive to my mom's house so she could take to see the doctors, and after changing on to something more comfortable, I went to look for her and found her on the living room.

"Ready to go?" She asks me when she sees me standing by the doorway.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I say with my husky nervous voice.

"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see" she tells me as she hugs me.

"I'm scared" I say leaning onto her.

"Don't be scared, I'll be next to you, okay?" she says giving me a kiss on my head.

"Okay" I say signing.

"Let's go" she says grabbing her car keys.

So we drive to akron's Memorial, where we are send to the 5th floor, where the otolaryngologist is waiting for us. I have to change onto one of the hospitals dressing gown, and after the doctor take some images and inspects my throat he leaves my mom and I for a few minutes.

"What if he says I'll never sing again?" I ask my mom. "I mean who am I without my voice?" I says getting more scared.

"Don't say that" she says softly. "Look, you have an amazyn voice, yeah. But you are more than that" she tells me.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You're an fantastic actress, a terrific writter, you can do a lot of things if you put your mind on it" she says making me smile.

"Thanks" I says smiling at her.

"Bad news, Rachel. You'll probably never sing again" says Dr. Gidwani entering the examination room with a serious face.

"What?!" I says really scared.

"I'm kiding" he says.

"Why would you joke like that?" mom says totally disconcerted.

"You have severe tonsillitis, which its resolte of a inner ear infection. From the looks of things its not the first time, you should off have them out years ago" he says.

"We didn't want It for her to have surgery so young" My mom says.

"But can I just take some infusions for a couple of weeks and some madication? Do I have to have surgery?" I say really scared.

"This is a very serious infection" he says while taking some notes.

"Dr. she's just consern that this surgery would afect her singing voice" my mom says for me.

"At least start by taking these antibiotics and come back in a week and we'll see if the surgery is necessary" he says giving my mom a prescription.

"What should I do?" I ask my mom.

"Lets do what the doctor says and in a week would see, okay?" she says rubing my arms.

"Okay" I say before I chage back to my clothes.

* * *

The next day at glee practice.

"So the doctor says I should take this medication until my next apointment" I say to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Don't worry, everything its going to by fine" Mercedes says smiling at me.

"I hope so" I say.

"Okay, who have a song?" Mr. Schue says walkng out of his office.

"I do Mr. Schue" Finn says sitting behind the drums.

"Okay, lets hear it" Mr. Schue says.

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Jessie is a friend_

 _Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

 _But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

 _Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

 _And she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's loving him with that body I just know it_

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Wish that I had Jessie's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that_

 _And I'm looking in the mirror all the time_

 _Wondering what she don't see in me_

 _I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

 _Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

 _Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!_

 _Like Jessie's girl,_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

 _I want Jessie's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that_

 _Like Jessie's girl,_

 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_

 _I want I want Jessie's girl_

Through the song kept looking at me, and he even went as far as standing in front of me while singing the song. _'What its he thinking?'_

"Wooh, nice work. now that, that is the kind of exposing song I was talking about" Mr. Schue says as he and everybody else applause to Finn. "We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery. Good job brother"

 **To J. Babe:**

' _Finn just sang a song at Glee practice'_

 **To Rach B:**

' _What did he sang?'_

 **To J. Babe:**

' _Jesse's Girl by Springfield'_

 **To Rach B:**

' _I'm having a talk with that dude when I get back'_

I'm pull out of my texting by Puck.

"Mr. Schue can I sing my song now?" Puck asks.

"Yeah, lets go for it Puck" Mr. Schue says.

"What are the doing here?" Mercedes ask Puck after he let a bunch of people into the choir room.

"I invited my brothers from the Jazz Band to help me out with my song" he says looking at Mercedes. "Since I shave my head I started to see thing diferently. Last week I joind the black church. And I recently downloaded every song Sammy Davis, Jr. ever recorded on ITunes. He was a black jew, you know?, and my inspiration" he says making us look at him like his gone crazy or somethig. "So without further ado, I'll give you one of Sammy's biggest hit"

 _ **Puck:**_

 _She gets too hungry for dinner at eight_

 _She adores the theater and won't arrive late_

 _She'd never bother with people she'd hate_

 _That's why the lady is a tramp_

 _Doesn't like crap games with barons and earls_

 _Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls_

 _Won't dish the dirt with the rest of those girls_

 _That's why the lady is a tramp_

 _She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair_

 _Life without care, she's broke, it's ok_

 _She hates California, it's cold, and it's damp_

 _That's why the lady is a tramp_

 _Woah, oh_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Ooh_

 _I get far too hungry for dinner at eight_

 _I adore the theatre, but I never come late_

 _ **Puck (Mercedes):**_

 _You'd never bother with anyone that you hate (Oh, doh, doh, doh, doh)_

 _ **Mercedes and Puck:**_

 _That's why the lady is a tramp_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _I like the free, fresh wind in my hair_

 _Life without care_

 _ **Puck:**_

 _She's a swinger, a humdinger_

 _ **Mercedes (with Puck):**_

 _Hate California_

 _(Too cold and too damp)_

 _ **Mercedes (Puck):**_

 _That's why the lady (That's why the lady)_

 _That's why the lady (That's why the lady)_

 _That's why the lady (Ooh)_

 _That is why the lady (That is why the lady)_

 _Is a tramp (Is a tramp)_

 _Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah_

While they sang everybody had a lot of fun, and at the and we gave them a standing ovation. I notice that Santana was looking at them with a very pissed off face. ' _Ohh, this is going to get interesting'._

* * *

The next day at school Kurt sang 'Pink Houses' by John Mellencamp dress on these really boyish clothes, and it was really weir, because this is really not him. Something its really going on with him.

"Hey, how are you?" Lila asks me as we are getting out of glee practice.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm on my third day of antibiotics, so we still have a few days until my doctors says I don't surgery" I say as we're walkind down thw halls.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine" she says smiling at me.

"Thanks" I says smiling back.

That same day at the end of the day we had another Glee practice and this time Mercedes and Santana sang 'The Boy It's Mine' by Brandy and Monica. _'I knew this would get interesting'_.

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar._

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah, you do too._

 _But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named..._

 _Heh, you know his name._

 _ **Santana:**_

 _Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name._

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

 _ **Santana**_ _:_

 _Mmh, no, no, he's mine._

 _ **Mercedes (with Santana):**_

 _You need to (give it up)_

 _Had about (enough)_

 _It's not hard (to see)_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana:**_

 _The boy is mine_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _I think it's time we got this straight_

 _sit, and talk face to face_

 _There is no way you could mistake him for your man_

 _Are you insane?_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _You see I know that you may be_

 _Just a bit jealous of me_

 _'Cause you're blind if you can't see_

 _all my love is all it took_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _You need to give it up. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Oooh)_

 _Had about enough (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Had about enough)_

 _It's not hard to see (_ _ **Santana**_ _: He's mine, he's mine)_

 _The boy is mine (_ _ **Santana**_ _: He's mine, he's mine)_

 _I'm sorry that you (_ _ **Santana**_ _: I'm so sorry)_

 _Seem to be confused. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Seem to be confused)_

 _He belongs to me. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: He belongs to me)_

 _The boy is mine_

 _ **Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _You can't destroy this love I found,_

 _You're silly games I won't allow,_

 _The boy is mine without a doubt_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _He was my love right from the start._

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _I'm sorry that you (_ _ **Santana**_ _: I'm sorry that you)_

 _Seem to be confused. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Seem to be confused)_

 _He belongs to me. (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: He belongs to me)_

 _The boy is mine. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: The boy is mine)_

 _You need to give it up. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Not yours)_

 _Had about enough (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: But mine)_

 _It's not hard to see (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Not yours)_

 _The boy is mine. (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: But mine)_

 _I'm sorry that you (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Not yours)_

 _Seem to be confused. (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: But mine)_

 _He belongs to me. (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Not yours)_

 _The boy is mine. (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: But mine)_

 _I'm sorry that you_

 _Seem to be confused_

 _He belongs to me_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _The boy is mine_

After the song ended Mercedes and Santana almost get into a real fight I it wasn't for Mr. Schue that got in between.

* * *

"You quit the Cheerios?" I ask Mercedes surprise after I walk by her locker the next day and saw her without the uniform.

"Yeah, couldn't do it anymore. After I saw Puck putting those kids in the dumpster, I realize this isn't me. It was fun and all, but I didn't feel myself anymore. I have to be true to who I'm really am" she says smiling.

"I'm proud of you" I say to her smiling. "Ans don't think this means we're not friends anymore. This just means that I have you're back, no mather what" I say smiling at her before going to class.

* * *

 _ **And here it is the next chapter… Rachel's outfit for the Doctors apointment Is on Polyvore.**_

 _ **So my new semester at college starts soon, which means the updates will be slow…**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	8. Dream On

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Dream On**

* * *

 _So this is what happened last time…_

 _Puck had to shave his Mohawk and people started picking on him, so he started dating Mercedes to seen cool again 'cause she was on the Cheerios, but then she quit. Rachel was sick, and lost her voice and couldn't sing, and Lila found out it was because half of the Glee Club weren't singing at practice, and she told her so Rachel would forgive her._

 _And that's what you missed on Glee…_

* * *

Monday morning I was feeling a lot better, the infection was gone, and I just have to make sure I don't get one again or this time I'll have to have surgery. After a shower a put on my Cheerios uniform, said goodbye to my Dad and then drive myself to school. I was at my locker when I felt a pair of arms around my waits.

"Hey there, hot stuff" said a male voice that I missed so much.

"Jesse!" I exclaim turning around and hugging him. "You're back" I say kissing him.

"I missed you too" he say after we separated. "How are you feeling?" he asks me holding my head on his hands.

"A lot better now that you're back" I say smiling at him. "I just have to make that the infection doesn't come back, but I'm good, my voice is back and you're here" I say kissing him again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" he says.

"It's okay. You're here now" I say hugging him one more time. "Let's go to Glee practice" I say closing my locker before we walk towards the choir room holding hands.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Listen up. This his Mr. Ryan, he's a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words" Mr. Schue says standing in front of us with a blonde guy. "I just want you guys to listen critically and know what he says is one of many opinions"

"Take out a piece of paper" Mr. Ryan says, so we all take a notebook from our bags. "And on that paper I want you to write down you biggest dream. The dream that means so much, you're afraid to admit it even to yourselves" he says.

I write on my paper 'Broadway' and when a look a Jesse's it says the same so I smile to him. Then I see Mr. Ryan take Artie's paper and throw it to the trash can.

"Your dream it's never going to happen. 91% of you would spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down your dream was to work for mediocre health insurance provider, you're going to be very disappointed"

"This is really depressing" Mercedes says.

"Why are you saying this to us?" I asks confuse.

"I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involves showbiz. Well let me tell you, showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of then all" Mr. Ryan says.

"But that's what I wanna do with my life" Tina say.

"That's what a lot of us want to do" I say.

"Ohh, look I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, I'm just trying to spear you disappointment" Mr. Ryan says.

"I think we get your point" Mr. Schue says to Mr. Ryan.

"Oh, Will Schuester here is a prime example" Mr. Ryan says making us look at Mr. Schue. "He used to have the glimmer of hope in his eyes, like I see right now in all of yours. But he couldn't make it happen for himself, so he now has to try and convince you all that it'll happen for you. Guess what? His dream didn't work out. And neither will yours" he says making Tina cry.

"Okay, you're done here" Mr. Schue says after he saw Tina cry.

"You would be wise to show me some respect" Mr. Ryan says.

"You said your piece. Now get out" Mr. Schue says to him standing almost face to face.

"Well, Schuester, I should thank you. You made my decision about which program cut a lot easier" Mr. Ryan says before leaving the choir room.

"What the he mean by 'Cut'?" I ask him suspecting what this is about.

"He cutting some clubs, and Glee may be one of them" he tell us making me sit back on chair.

"So it's over?" I asks sadly.

"No. Not yet" he tell us.

* * *

Later that day I was practicing for my ballet dance while Jesse was sitting around making me company.

"So… how was your spring break?" I ask him after I finish with some turns.

"Good…" he says shrugging. "But it's good to be back, and be here… with you" he says walking towards me making me smile. "What were you just rehearsing?" he asks.

"Well, after that Bryan Ryan dude said what he said on glee, I wanted to… you know… practice for my future. As you know I going to play three mayor roles on Broadway: 'Evita', 'Funny Girl' and 'Laurey in Oklahoma'. So, I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly" I say while collecting my stuff from the piano.

"It's what you do when you're feeling stressed" he say taking my bag from me. "And that's not a dream. A dream it's something the feels up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true, all the hurt would go away. You singing 'Don't cry for me Argentina' isn't a fantasy, it's an inevitability" he says smiling down at me.

"You know me so well" I say before hugging him. "I though you'll never come back" I say into his chest.

"And miss all of your drama. Never" he says holding me closer.

* * *

"So I was thinking…" Jesse says while we are walking towards the school parking lot.

"Okay… that's dangerous" I say trying not to laugh.

"Ha, ha… very funny" he says pushing me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resists. Anyway, what were you thinking about?" I ask him while hugging him.

"What about a weekend movie marathon, at my aunt's basement?" he asks after opening the passenger door of his range rover.

"That'll be awesome" I say getting in and putting the seatbelt.

"Then it's a date, we'll start Friday after the game" he says turning the engine on.

"Whoa… take it easy buddy. We still have to ask my dad for permission" I say taking my phone out of my bag.

"I already took care of that" he says pulling out of the parking lot. "You just have to worry about packing a bag for the weekend"

"I knew I love you for something" I say smiling.

"Ha, ha, ha" he says sarcastically, making me laugh.

After he drove me to my house, we went up to my room, and took advantage of the fact that my dad and Hiram were still at work.

"I missed you so much" I say out of breath while Jesse kissed me on the neck.

"So did I" he says as one of his hands was under my shirt.

"Take it off" I say referring to my shirt.

"You're sure?" he says stopping all together.

"Completely" I says sitting up to help him take my shirt off. "Yours too" I say pulling at his t-shit.

"You're so hot" he says after I took my bra off making me blush.

"Thanks" I say smiling a little.

"And modest" he says smirking.

"Just keep kissing me" I say pulling him towards me.

"Yes, ma'am" he says kissing me again.

* * *

"Hi mom" I say as I walk in VA auditorium Thursday after Glee practice.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing here?" she asks confuse while pulling some papers away.

"I just missed you, that's all" I say sitting next to her.

"What is it? You look sad" she says turning towards me.

"I've just being thinking" I say.

"About?" she ask.

"About, how my life would of being if you weren't in my life… and I just couldn't picture it"

"Why were you thinking about that?" she says hugging me.

"Because if that would of being my life, you would of being my dream" I say putting my head on her chest.

"I have an idea" she says standing up and pulling me along with her.

"What?" I ask confuse as to why we were walking towards the stage.

"Let's sing about it" she says before starting to sing.

 _ **Shelby**_ _:_

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high and life worth living_

 _I dreamed that love would never die_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:_

 _Then I was young and unafraid_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted_

 _There was no ransom to be paid_

 _No song unsung_

 _No wine untasted_

 _ **Shelby (Rachel):**_

 _But the tigers come at night (But the tigers come at night)_

 _With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your hope apart (As they tear your hope apart)_

 _As they turn your dream to_

 _ **Rachel and Shelby:**_

 _Shame_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _And still I dream she'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather_

 _ **Rachel and Shelby:**_

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seemed_

 _Now life has killed the dream_

 _I dreamed_

"I love you Mom" I says as she hug me from behind.

"I love you more, honey" she says after kissing my head.

* * *

 _ **Three chapters left before the end of season 1. I hope you like this chapter, leave me your reviews, follow, favorite… whatever you want…**_

 _ **No outfits for this chapter nether…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	9. Theatricality

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Theatricality**

* * *

"So, what are we watching?" I ask Jesse as we take a sit on the floor on his aunt's basement.

"Let's, see…" he says turning the TV on. "We have Funny Girl, The Rocky Horror Show, Thor, Pitch Perfect, and a bunch of other stories for the weekend" he says.

"Are we really going to spend the entire weekend watching movies?" I ask him, not believing it.

"Well, we are going to watch a few here and there, make out a lot here and there…" he says smirking.

"Really?" I say laughing.

"Yeah..." he says before kissing me.

"Mm…" I moan into the kiss. "We should start by watching Pitch Perfect" I say out of breath.

"You read my mind" he says before putting the movie.

* * *

"So Finn and his mom move in with you and you dad…" I say to Kurt as we are running laps Monday morning at school.

"Yeah…" he says happy with himself.

"And you guys are sharing a room…" I say.

"Yeah… that's what I said" he says stopping to drink some water.

"And Finn it's cool with that?" I asks really doubting it.

"Well, not at first, but he will get used to it with time" he says before resuming his laps.

"I really doubt it" I say to myself before following him.

* * *

When Jesse and I got to Glee practice before class started, I notice that Tina was wearing some weir clothes.

"It's so weir" Artie says looking at Tina.

"This so isn't you" Finn says while looking at Tina as well.

"Totally agreed" I says sitting behind Tina. "Why are you wearing that?" I ask her.

"Figgins says I'm not allow to dress as a Goth and that's always been my style. I feel like an Asian branch davidian" Tina say sadly.

"Tina, are they any looks you can try?" Mr. Schue ask her.

"Look I appreciate it guys, but this just isn't me. I know who I'm and I'm not allow to show it, its like communism" Tina says making me feel bad for her.

"Guys… we have a serious problem" Lila says walking into the room. "You know I've been doing some deep back up on Vocal Adrenaline…"

"Wait what?" Jesse ask confuse.

"Why would you do something like that?" I ask getting really mad.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asks.

"No, not at all… or probably… whatever… anyway, I figure out by rooming trough the dumpsters of Carmel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights" Lila says really fast.

"Oh, no…" Tina says catching up with Lila.

"Which let me to Joelle fabrics. I asks them about red Chantelle lace, and they were sold out…" Lila says hysterically.

"Oh, sweet jesus" Mercedes says.

"Oh my…" Kurt says surprice.

"Did you know about this?" Jesse asks me whispering.

"No" I answer whispering as well.

"Wait what?" Mr. Schue asks confuse.

"They're doing Gaga" Kurt says.

"It's over" Mercedes says.

"Exactly" Lila says dramatically.

"We should off guess it, they're going full on Theatricality. They know it's the easiest way of beating us. Damn them" Kurt says getting concern.

"What's up with this Gaga dude? He just like dresses weir, you know like bowie?" Puck ask really confuse.

"Lady Gaga it's a women, dude" I say laughing.

"She's the biggest pop artist to come along in decades, she the most theatrical performer of our generation. And she changes her look faster than Brit changes sexual partners" Kurt says.

"That's true" Brittany says making me smile at her.

"Hold on a second. We may kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitor number for regionals. This week your assignment: Gaga" Mr. Schue says making the girls and Kurt go crazy.

"This is going to be interesting" I say to Jesse.

* * *

So after school I decided to go see my Mom at VA rehearsals, because she has to know that Lila has been spying on then. So I drive to Carmel and I was sitting on their auditorium while Mom was teaching them a choreography for Gaga.

"And five, six, seven, eight… one, two, three, four… five, six, seven, eight…" My mom was saying as VA did the choreography. "Okay, okay… enough. You guys aren't getting it. You're letting the costumes do all the work. Theatricality is not only about crazy outfits…" my mom was telling them and she is totally right. Gosh I wish she was my teacher. "Do I have to demonstrate?" she asks them. "Funny Girl, e flat" she tells the piano guy.

 _ **Shelby:**_

 _Funny_

 _Did you hear that?_

 _Funny_

 _Yeah, the guy said, honey,_

 _You're a funny girl_

 _That's me, I just keep them_

 _In stitches_

 _Doubled in half_

 _And though I may be all wrong for the guy_

 _I'm good for a laugh_

 _I guess it's not funny_

 _Life is far from sunny_

 _When the laugh is over_

 _And the jokes on you_

 _A girl ought to have a sense of humor_

 _That's one thing you really need for sure_

 _When you're a funny girl_

 _The fellow said a funny girl_

 _Funny, how it ain't so funny_

 _Funny girl_

"Amazing" I say as I applauded. "You're the best, Mom"

"Honey, what are you doing here?" she asks smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you" I say smiling at her.

"Okay, everybody take the rest of the day, and practice for tomorrow" she tells to the VA guys. "Okay tell me why you came here in the middle of a rehearsal" she tells me before taking a sit on the stage stairs.

"It's about Lila" I tell her sitting next to her.

"Oh, boy. What did that girl do now?" she asks waiting for the worst.

"She's been spying on you and Vocal Adrenaline, she even went as far as to look into your dumpsters, and she found out about you guys doing Gaga" I tell her.

"This girl is unbelievable" she says while shaking her head.

"And… she told Mr. Schue, and because of that we're doing Gaga this week" I tell her.

"Seriously?" she says.

"And I kind of need your help with that" I tell her with a hopeful look.

"What is it?" she ask me.

"I need help with my costume. As you know Dad can't sow even if his life depend on it, so I need you to help me with that" I say hopping she would help me.

"You're lucky I have some Gaga dresses that we already used" she says making me smile.

"I love you!" I say hugging her.

"I know" she says patting my head.

* * *

The next day at school I was walking towards the choir room wearing my Gaga dress, a super cute black mini dress with some silver designs, and just when I was about to walk in I hear Quinn and Mercedes saying that my Mom is Shelby Corcoran. _How do they know that?_

"Okay, y'all ready?" I hear Mercedes say "Miss Corcoran, their coach. She's Rachel's mom"

"Are you serious?" I hear Mr. Schue ask with a shock voice.

"I'd like to know how you know that Mercedes?" I ask walking into the room.

"Mercedes and I were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and we saw you there talking to Miss Corcoran, and you called her 'Mom'" Quinn says.

"And you are proud of the fact that you got to go so low as to spy on the competition?" I ask her sarcasticatly.

"Wait a minute? You knew she was your mom?" Mr. Schue asks confuse.

"I've known my whole life" I say to him.

"Wait, I though you have to gays dads" Santana says.

"And I let you believe that" I say shrugging.

"Then what's the truth?" Finn asks.

"My real name, is Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran, my dad was married to my mom for twelve years, then they got a divorce because he realize he was gay, I stayed with my mom until I turn fourteen, then I moved in with my dad and his husband Leroy, my mom got a job at Carmel High, and they've been sharing custody since" I say coming out with the truth.

"What?!" they all exclaim.

"Why didn't you say the truth before?" Kurt asks.

"Because I didn't want anybody to think that I was spying or for you to treat me differently because of who my mom is" I say. "And I knew that if you guys knew before, you would of have treated me differently. So now that you know the true, can we focus on the assignment?" I ask looking at Mr. Schue.

"Couldn't agree more" Mr. Schue says.

"Hit it!" I say to the band.

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma_

 _Gaga, Oh-la-la_

 _Want your bad romance_

 _ **Tina (with New Direction Girls):**_

 _I want your ugly, I want your disease_

 _I want your everything as long as it's free_

 _I want your love_

 _(Love, love, love)_

 _I want (your love)_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana:**_

 _I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: Hey!)_

 _Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick_

 _I want your love_

 _Love, love, love_

 _I want your love_

 _ **Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Love, love, love_

 _I want your love_

 _ **Quinn with New Directions Girls (Kurt):**_

 _You know that I want you_

 _And you know that I need you ('Cause I'm a freak, baby!)_

 _I want it bad, bad romance_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls (Kurt):**_

 _I want your love and I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _ **Kurt with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _ **Tina**_ _:_

 _Walk, walk fashion baby_

 _Work it move that thing crazy_

 _ **Tina with Mercedes:**_

 _Walk, walk fashion baby_

 _Work it move that thing crazy_

 _ **Tina with Mercedes and Quinn:**_

 _Walk, walk fashion baby_

 _Work it move that thing crazy_

 _ **Tina with Mercedes, Quinn and Santana:**_

 _Walk, walk passion baby_

 _Work it, I'm a freak baby_

 _ **Santana (Kurt with New Directions Girls):**_

 _I want your love and I want your revenge_

 _I want your love_

 _I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)_

 _Want your bad romance_

 _ **Santana with Mercedes and New Directions Girls (Kurt):**_

 _I want your love and I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

 _I want your love and all your lover's revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance_

 _ **Kurt with New Directions Girls (Santana):**_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance)_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance)_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance)_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Caught in a bad romance_

 _ **Kurt with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah_

 _Ro-ma, Ro-ma-ma_

 _Gaga, Oh-la-la_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Want your bad romance_

"YEAH!" yelled Mr. Schue and the boys as they applaud.

* * *

"Look, I know that me being someone you never thought I'd be it's dificult to understand, but I don't want you guys to treat me differently okay? I mean if you do then what was the point of lying?" I say to Mercedes and Kurt after we saw the guys do their performance in the auditorium.

"And we won't, I just wish you would of told us before" Mercedes says.

"I mean yeah, we treated you bad when we found out about Jesse, but I thought we were pass that" Kurt says.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you guys, but at my own time, not like this" I say sadly. "I just hope we can still be friends" I say before walking away.

"You okay?" Jesse asks when I got to him at the end of the hall.

"I don't know. But I will be" I say sadly.

* * *

Next day at school Puck wanted to dedicate a song to Quinn to make her see that he wanted to keep the baby, and with the help of the guys he sang 'Beth' by the KISS. It was a beautiful performance.

 _ **Puck**_ _:_

 _Beth I hear you calling_

 _But I can't come home right now_

 _Me and the boys are playing_

 _And we just can't find the sound_

 _ **Puck with New Directions Boys:**_

 _Just a few more hours_

 _And I'll be right home to you_

 _I think I hear them calling_

 _Oh, Beth, what can I do?_

 _Beth what can I do?_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _You say you feel so empty_

 _That our house just ain't a home_

 _And I'm always somewhere else_

 _And you're always there alone_

 _ **Finn and Puck with New Directions Boys:**_

 _Just a few more hours_

 _And I'll be right home to you_

 _I think I hear them calling_

 _Oh, Beth, what can I do?_

 _Beth what can I do?_

 _ **Puck:**_

 _Beth, I know you're lonely_

 _And I hope you'll be alright_

 _'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

 _All night_

"I know you're giving her up, but before you do, I think you should name her 'Beth'" Puck says to Quinn standing in front of her. "And if you let me… I really want to be there when she's born" he says making me smile. "I'd really like to meet her"

"Yeah" Quinn says crying.

* * *

At the end of school I stayed behind on the auditorium waiting for my Mom to finish talking with Mr. Schue.

"Hey, what did Mr. Schue wanted?" I ask her once she joined me on stage by the piano.

"Nothing important. Ready to go home?" she ask.

"Yeah, but first… would you sing with me?" I ask her taking the sheets out of my bag.

"It's this about last week again?" she asks me with a concern face.

"No I already move pass that, this is me wanting to sing with you, you now that everybody knows you're my mom, I don't have to hide anymore. So I'd like to sing with you" I say handing her the music sheet.

"Okay, ready?" she says smiling.

"Yeah…" I say before giving a sing to Brad.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays_

 _Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it_

 _Baby, stay with me_

 _Love the game, intuition play the cards with spades to start_

 _And after he's been hooked_

 _I'll play the one that's on his heart_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

 _I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

 _ **Shelby**_ _:_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _She's got to love nobody_

 _ **Shelby:**_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _ **Rachel and Shelby:**_

 _She's got to love nobody_

 _P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

 _P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

 _ **Shelby:**_

 _I wanna roll with him_

 _A hard pair we will be_

 _A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

 _Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

 _And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun_

 _(_ _ **with Rachel**_ _: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot)_

 _Show him what I've got_

 _Can't read my_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Can't read my_

 _ **Rachel and Shelby:**_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _She's got to love nobody_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _She's got to love nobody_

 _Shelby (with Rachel):_

 _I won't tell you that (I love you)_

 _Kiss or (hug you)_

 _Cause I'm (bluffin') with my (muffin)_

 _I'm not (lyin')_

 _I'm just (stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin')_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Just like a chick in the casino_

 _Take your bank before I pay you out_

 _ **Shelby:**_

 _I promise this, promise this_

 _Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous_

 _I'm marvelous_

 _ **Rachel**_ _:_

 _I'm marvelous_

 _ **Rachel and Shelby:**_

 _I'm marvelous_

 _So marvelous_

 _She's got to love nobody_

 _Can't read my_

 _Can't read my_

 _No he can't read my poker face_

 _She's got to love nobody_

"I'm really proud of you" she say smiling softly at me. "Let's go home" she says pulling me towards her.

"Yeah, let's" I say smiling.

* * *

 _ **So here's the next chapter… only 2 chapters left of season 1…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	10. Funk

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Funk**

* * *

Sunday afternoon I was packing my school stuff at my mom's house to take to my dad's, when the doorbell rang. I let mom take it as I keep packing.

"Hey, beautiful" Jesse says hugging me from behind, and taking me by surprise.

"Hey!" I say turning around to give him a kiss. "I thought you were going to spend the day with your dad"

"I was" he says looking me with a thoughtful look. "But he told me something that I want to talk to you about" he says pulling me to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What did he say?" I say getting worried.

"He manage to transfer me back to Carmel" he says with a solemn face. "I start tomorrow"

"You're not going back to McKinley?" I ask sadly.

"No, I'm moving back to Akron" he says.

"But what about your mom? I mean, we knew he'll found a way, but…" I was saying not knowing what to do.

"She'll be staying with my aunt, but I have to move back with my Dad" he says standing up and walking towards my window sit.

"So, now what?" I ask walking towards him.

"Now, it's going to be as before, but I'm going back to Vocal Adrenaline" he says pulling me to him.

"So we are going to compete against each other" I say pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah…" he said supporting his forehead on mine.

"I was looking forward to sing with you at regionals" I say sadly.

"I know, me too…" he says.

"But now I have to beat you" I say trying to light out the mood.

"We'll see about that" he say laughing softly.

"I'm going to miss you" I say putting my head on his chest.

"Me too" he says pulling me closer.

* * *

Walking on the halls at McKinley without Jesse feels off. I mean I know that he was here only for a couple of months but still I was getting used to have him with me. And now he's back with Vocal Adrenaline and I have to compete against him. And let's be real, now that he's back with them, there's no way we can beat them. All I have left is pray for a miracle.

"Rachel" Lila says stopping in front of me in the halls making me stop walking.

"Lila?" I asks curious as to why she has that weir look on her face.

"Why did you have to tell Aunt Shelby that I was spying on her and Vocal Adrenaline?" she asks demanding.

"Because she had to know. Besides I don't keep things from her" I tell her.

"Right, well thanks to you I'm grounded" she says before walking away.

"What the hell?" I murmur to myself.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we have a real shot at regionals next month?" I hear Mercedes says as she turns the corner with Kurt, Tina and Artie.

"The Ohio show choir chat rooms have all been buzzing about how Vocal Adrenaline has lost his step" Artie says.

"I agree, the judges know all of their tricks, and now that we have Jesse, they've lost there best performer" Kurt says.

"Actually…" I say making them stop and turn towards me. "That's not true anymore" I say walking towards them.

"Why?" Tina asks confuse.

"Jesse's dad manage to transfer him back to Carmel, and as of today, is part of Vocal Adrenaline again" I confess.

"What?!" they exclaim.

"What are we going to do now?" Artie asks terrified.

"I don't know" I say honestly.

"You guys have to come to the auditorium" Lila says coming out of nowhere. "It's an emergency" she says running away.

So we all follow her to the auditorium to find the other glee kids there, and Vocal Adrenaline on our stage.

"Jesse?" I ask confuse. "What's going on? What are you guys here?"

"The guys wanted to say something to your glee club, now that I'm back at Carmel and on VA" he says.

"Why here, in our auditorium?" Finn says walking closer to the stage.

"Blogs in chat rooms say that we're finish and that you guys are right to top us" Andrea says walking to stand next to Jesse. "We just wanted to show you a little something that we came up with a few days ago, and now that Jesse's back we convince him to join us" she says before they all got into position.

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Bum, bum, bum (Jesse: Ooohh - Let's go!)_

 _Ba da ba ba da bum_

 _ **Jesse**_ _:_

 _Steve walks wearily down the street_

 _With his brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet?_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys**_ _: Hey!)_

 _Are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**_

 _Yeah!_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls):**_

 _Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)_

 _Bum, bum, bum_

 _(Another one bites the dust, yeah)_

 _ **Jesse (with Vocal Adrenaline):**_

 _How do you think I'm gonna get along (without you when you're gone?)_

 _You took me for everything that I had and (kicked me out on my own)_

 _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**_

 _Are you happy? Are you satisfied?_

 _How long can you stand the heat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Look Out!_

 _Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls):_

 _Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)_

 _Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust; and another one gone)_

 _And another one gone (Another one bites the dust, yeah)_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Oooh, ohh!)_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys (Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls):**_

 _Bum, bum, bum (Another one bites the dust)_

"Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium guys. It's quaint" Andrea say laughing before all of them leave, except for Jesse.

"I couldn't stop them, I'm sorry" he says before following them.

"This sucks" Tina says as we're all walking back to the choir room.

"It's a Carmel High tradition, they intimidate the competition a few weeks before the big show. They called Funkification, meaning, they show us what they got and we spiral into a deep depression" Artie says.

"Yeah, it's true. I remember, they to this to every type of competition they have so far. My mom always tried to stop it, but they always manage to do it anyways" I say.

"Yeah, we used to do the same thing to other football teams. Trying to get into their heads before the big game, pulling some pranks to intimidate them" Finn says making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but the difference is our football team sucks and those guys are golden" Puck says.

"Come on keep your heads on guys, it's going to take more than that to get us into a funk" he says as we walk into the choir room to found it full of toilet paper.

"Yeah, they are putting us into a FUNK" I say trying to walk through the paper.

"Come on guys, let's clean this up" Mr. Schue says pulling some trash cans to the middle of the room.

"I feel so violated. It's like someone broke into our home" Tina say as she gets a bunch of paper on the trash can.

"Look it just a lame little prank. And the fact that they're trying to get to us means that they're scare" Mr. Schue says.

"I don't know Mr. Schue. They aren't afraid of anything" Mercedes says. "That number they did was fantastic. And you know it doesn't make any sense they have all that equipment, how did they even get in?" she says confuse.

"I gave them all keys" Sue says walking into the room with some guys trailing behind her with one of the Cheerios trophies. "Help them do a sound check over the weekend" she says before ordering to the guys behind her to do some changes on the walls for her trophies.

"Sue, get out of my room" Mr. Schue tells her after she started talking about making this room a trophy annex for the cheerios.

"Glee Clubbers, for those of you whose hearing has not been damage for a massive doses of anti-acne, listen up. In a few weeks, glee club would be finish. Now how do I know that? I recently talk to my Vegas buddy, and he told me that you are a 40 to 1 underdogs at regionals. You're going to lose and your dream would be crush" she says with a smug smile.

"Sue can I see your trophy?" Mr. Schue says.

"Sure, will. Hope and dream" Sue says as Mr. Schue took the trophy and throw it to a wall destroying it.

"You drop your trophy, Sue" Mr. Schue says as if nothing happened.

"You know for me trophies are like herpes. You can try and get rid of them, but the keep coming. You know why? Sue Sylvester has outlay, burning, highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here. This room is mine" She says before leaving, making us more depressed.

* * *

After school I drive to my mom's office to talk about what Vocal Adrenaline did.

"Mom, did you know about the prank the did this morning?" I ask her as I sit next to her on the auditorium.

"Actually, no. I found out when they got here for practice" she say while grading some papers.

"Well, even if I knew that Jesse wasn't going back to McKinley, it still hurt seeing him with them" I say pulling at my skirt.

"Well, honey, you know that if I could stop them I would, but they'd do it ether way" she says looking at me.

"I know, I just have this feeling that this is just the beginning" I say signing.

"Why do you say that?" she says putting her pen down and putting attention on me.

"I know that the guys are going to do something to avenge what they did to our choir room, I don't know what dough, but I know it. And when they do your guys… they are going to do something worse. I just feel it" I say.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens" she say patting my leg.

"I just hope that Jesse doesn't help them" I say sinking on my sit.

"I just wish they would stop with this annual thing" she says going back to grade her papers.

* * *

And just as I predicted. After Mr. Schue talk to us about regrets and about us losing to VA at regionals and getting revenge for what they did to us, Finn and Puck made the stupid decision to slash the tires of all of the VA Range Rovers. And to say that my Mom was pissed is to say the list. So now they had to find a job to pay for the tires. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

So the next class he selected that we were going to do Funk, because is the only music style Vocal Adrenaline can't do. And thanks to Mercedes trying to made fun of Quinn's want for do Funk, Quinn decided to prove her wrong by singing a funk some the next day, where she broad some pregnant girls that were part of a club or something.

"For some of us, just simply getting to class takes a little bit longer. When you're pregnant, you're responsible for two lives. And you're walking down the hallway, oppressed by the man" Quinn started to say before singing. "Hearing people called you 'Fat'" she says before the pregnant girls walk into the room. "Sometimes it hurts. Sometime you have to stop and hold that precious life and say no"

"This is offensive. Who are this girls?" Artie asks.

"We are the Unwed Mothership Connection, and that's what we are here to sing about" Quinn says as the music started.

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _This is a man's world_

 _This is a man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing_

 _Without a woman or a girl_

 _ **Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection harmonizing:**_

 _You see_

 _Man made the cars to take us over the road_

 _Man made the train to carry the heavy load_

 _Man made electric light to take us out the dark_

 _Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

 _This is a man's, man's, man's world_

 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing_

 _Without a woman or a girl (_ _ **Unwed Mothership Connection**_ _: Without a woman or a girl)_

 _ **Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection:**_

 _Man thinks about the little baby girls and the baby boys_

 _Man make them happy, 'cause man made them toys_

 _ **Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection harmonizing:**_

 _And after man make everything, everything he can_

 _Do you know that man makes money? (_ _ **Unwed Mothership Connection**_ _: He makes money)_

 _To buy from other man (_ _ **Unwed Mothership Connection**_ _: To buy from other man)_

 _ **Quinn with Unwed Mothership Connection:**_

 _This is a man's world_

 _ **Quinn (Unwed Mothership Connection):**_

 _But it would be nothing, nothing_

 _Not a one little thing (Nothing, nothing)_

 _Without a woman or a girl_

 _(Huh-uh) He's lost (Huh-uh) in the wilderness_

 _(Huh-uh) He's lost (Huh-uh) in betterness_

 _(Huh-uh) He's lost, lost somewhere now (Huh-uh) in loneliness_

After the song ended we all but Mercedes got up to show our support to Quinn. I mean I knew it was hard being pregnant at sixteen, but I never imagine how bad it for her.

* * *

So after the stupid idea of Mr. Schue about humiliating Sue, she didn't wanted to even get out of bed, which cause that almost all of the Cheerios except Kurt and I, to go crazy, even Santana was seen crying on the halls, and to make thing worse Finn, Puck and Mercedes sang 'Good Vibrations' by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, thinking it was a funk song. I mean we are in a deep funk.

And as I also predicted VA, avenged for what Finn and Puck did to their tires. They egged Lila after finding out that she's a vegan. You can imagine how traumatize she was, she kept dreaming about the little chicken mothers coming at her for revenge. So the guys wanted to beat the crap out of them, but thank god Mr. Schue stopped them.

"I have an idea. Rachel dial Jesse's number on your phone" Mr. Schue says to me.

"You haven't deleted his number jet?" Tina asks.

"He wasn't part of this" I say as I dial Jesse's number and giving my phone to Mr. Schue.

"And how do you know?" Santana asks not believing me.

"Because he was with me when this happened" I say before focusing on Mr. Schue.

"Jesse St. James? Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet in our auditorium, Friday, 3 sharp" Mr. Schue says before hanging up.

So after winning Nationals with the Cheerios where Kurt and I did a mash up. We waited for Vocal Adrenaline, Friday afternoon at 3 pm. Where we show them what Funk is about.

"Thank you for coming, after how thing have gone so far between our groups and this pranks, we decided the only way of truly Funkify you, is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So enjoy" I says before taking my position on stage.

 ** _Kurt:_**

 _Roof off_

 _We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

 _Tear the roof off the sucker_

 _Tear the roof_

 _We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker_

 _Tear the roof off the sucker_

 _ **Finn and Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:**_

 _You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

 _There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

 _You've got a real type of thing going down, getting down_

 _There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

 _ **Finn, Mercedes, and Tina with New Directions:**_

 _We want the funk, give up the funk_

 _We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

 _We want the funk, give up the funk_

 _We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

 _Na-na-na-na-na_

 _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

 _Na-na-na-na-na_

 _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow_

 _ **Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _We're gonna turn this mother out (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: We want the funk, give up the funk)_

 _We're gonna turn this mother out_

 _(_ _ **New Directions**_ _: We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: This mother out)_

 _We're gonna turn this mother out (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: We want the funk, give up the funk)_

 _We're gonna turn this mother out_

 _(_ _ **New Directions**_ _: We need the funk, we gotta have that funk) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: We're gonna turn this mother out hey!)_

 _Finn and Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_

 _Na-na-na-na-na_

 _Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, ow (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: You've got a real type of thing going down)_

 _You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

 _There's a whole lot of rhythm going down (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Whole lot of rhythm going down!)_

 _You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down_

 _There's a whole lot of rhythm going round_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _:_

 _Yeeaahh!_

 _ **Finn, Mercedes, and Tina with New Directions:**_

 _We want the funk, give up the funk_

 _We need the funk, we gotta have that funk (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Funky!)_

 _We want the funk, (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeahhh!)_

 _Give up the funk_

 _We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

 _We want the funk (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Funky funky!) (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

 _Give up the funk (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: Tear the roof off)_

 _We need the funk (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: We're gonna tear the roof off the mother sucker)_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Get down man!)_

 _We gotta have that funk (_ _ **Kurt**_ _: Tear the roof off the sucker)_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Heey)_

 _We want the funk, give up the funk_

 _We need the funk, we gotta have that funk_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _:_

 _Heeeeeyyy!_

"See you funks at regionals" Puck says we all left the stage.

I wait it outside of the auditorium for Jesse to come out so I could talk to him.

"Jesse!" I say as Vocal Adrenaline was leaving the auditorium. "Can we talk?" I say walking towards him.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead guys" he tells the guys.

"Good song, Rach" Andrea say passing me by.

"Thanks" I say smiling while waiting for them to be out of hearing.

"Hey, how's Lila?" Jesse asks with a concern voice.

"A little bit shaky… but she's trying not to think about it" I say.

"I wish I could have known" he says sadly.

"I know, me too" I say before hugging him. "Did mom give you guys a hard time?" I ask wondering what she did.

"Not me thank god" he says pulling me along with him to walk towards the parking lot. "But the others have to stay till really late at school doing community work for what they did"

"Well they had it coming" I say as he walks me to my car.

"Yeah… see you tonight?" he asks after opening my door.

"See you tonight" I say before giving him a big kiss, before getting in my car and drive to my dad's house.

* * *

 _ **So here is the Funkyfication chapter, did my best to not harm Jesse's and Rachel relationship. Next it's the last chapter of season 1.**_

 _ **I don't know yet how long this story is going to be but I'll do my best.**_

 _ **I made a set of photos for this chapter on my Polyvore account. Hope you like it…**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	11. Journey

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Journey**

* * *

So this is it. Regionals... which also means the end of the school year… Jesse is graduating and his going to New York, I have to stay here because I still have two years before I go to New York as well. I know that things would be hard once Jesse is in NYU, but at least I have him all summer to myself…

This week is going to be epic.

* * *

These week is starting with a bad start… as it turns out Sue's going to be a judge at regionals, and she told us this at Cheerios practice that she's going to do anything she can to make sure we don't win. So this is not going to be an epic week. And because of Sue previous set list leaking we are getting together at Mr. Schue house to choose our set list. And I mean this is something we should of have months ago… we are going to be lucky if we even come to second place. So here we all are sitting sadly around the fire place.

"Nobody wants any pizza?" Mr. Schue says as he and Quinn comes from the kitchen with plates. "Alright, well let's get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions Regional set list nominations party" he says trying to lift our spirits.

"What's the point Mr. Schue? Coach Sylvester is one of the judges, she's gonna crush us" Artie says sadly.

"Artie, you don't know that" Mr. Schue says.

"Yes, we do. She told us at Cheerios practice" Santana says while opening the pizza boxes.

"Yeah, she say 'I'm going to crush Glee Club'" Brittany says.

"She also say, she'll do everything she can to make sure it happens" I say very depressed.

"The whole friking year… all that hard work for nothing" Puck says making Tina cry even more.

"I'm sorry" Tina says while crying. "I just really love you, guys. You know how many Facebook friends I have before I joined Glee Club? Two, my parents" she says making me feel sorry for her. "Rachel was right. Being part of something special… it made me special. I just can't believe is going to be over in a week" she says crying even more.

"Wait, who says is gonna be over?" Finn asks confuse.

"Please. You thing Puck and Santana are going to even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee Club together anymore?" Mercedes says making him realize the truth.

"She has a point" Puck says.

"Mr. Schuester, do you thing instead of nominating songs, you thing we could just… all go around the room and talk about things that we love about Glee Club this year?" Lila asks crying and making my shed a tear.

"Yeah… I things it best if we remember this experience as something good and not focus on the negatives" I say almost crying as well.

So that's what we did, we talk about all the fun we had this year as a family, and by the end of the night we were all crying, even Puck.

* * *

"This summer is going to be epic. You and me… by the pool. Going to the movies, staying awake until late at night" I say smiling at Jesse as we are lying on my bed.

"Yeah, about that" he says siting up making me sit as well.

"What is it?" I asks confuse.

"I have to be in New York by the end of July" he says while holding my hands.

"Wait, what?" I asks shock by this. "I only get a month with you?" I say sadly.

"I'm afraid so" he says sadly looking at me.

"But why?" I asks almost crying.

"I have to take a summer program, for my first classes next semester. Its mandatory" he says, and now I'm crying.

"So, you're going to New York and I won't see you until Christmas" I say with a small voice.

"We still have Skype, and phone calls" he says trying to light out the situation.

"You know it's not the same" I say sadly.

"Come here" he says opening his arms.

"First I'm losing Glee Club, now I'm losing you" I say into his chest.

"You will never lose me. I promise" he says giving a kiss in the head and hugging my while I cry.

* * *

Next day I'm walking towards my locker when Finn comes up to me.

"Hey, we need to talk" he says as I was walking down the stairs making me stop. "We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Schue's before you and Lila decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel. And the way you led on everyone kind of is annoying but it's also keeps the Club motivated. You and I are gonna fix this. We're going to regionals and we're going to win this thing" he say making me look at him with respect.

"Thank you. I guess I need it a wakeup call" I say smiling softly. "Things have been difficult. With Jesse going to New York and Sue wanting to finish with Glee Club, I guess I didn't feel like myself, but now I need to focus, 'cause you're right, we have to go to regionals and win this thing" I say smiling. "So let's go… we have to talk to Mr. Schue" I say stating to walk again but this time towards the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester, Finn and I have something we wanna say to you" I say as we enter the choir room.

"Me first. Have a sit" he says before standing in front of all of us.

"Nine months ago they were six of you in here. And we sucked. I mean we really sucked, bad" he says making us laugh. "One day, all of you're going to be gone. And all of this, all of us, will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the song we sang, the solos you got and didn't get" he starts says making us tear a little. "Life only, really, has one beginning and one end, and the rest is you a whole of middle. And I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it" he finish saying making us smile.

"Now, I was gonna quit once, but you guys brought me back with 'Don't Stop Believing'. It was a nine, but we are going to make it a ten" he says.

"We're doing 'Don't Stop' at regionals?" I asks getting excited.

"And then some. We are doing a journey medley. Because who cares what happens when we get there, when getting there, has been so much fun?" he says making us get excited. "Rachel you have something you wanted to say?" he asks me.

"Just that we're all really glad you didn't become an accountant" I says laughing.

"Regionals… here we come" Mr. Schue says making us smile.

* * *

"So you're ready for this?" Mom asks me as we are driving to the auditorium were regionals is taking place.

"I'm a little nervous" I say taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. You'll see" she says squeezing my knee.

"I hope so" I say as she pulls on the parking lot. "I'll go look for my team. I'll see you when this is all over, okay?" I says grabbing my bag once the range rover stopped.

"Yes, and we'll go celebrate together" she say before kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom" I says opening the door.

"See you later sweetie" she says.

I walk towards the green room that Mr. Schue told us we were going to change and everybody was already there, so i went to the bathroom to put my dress on, and then Kurt helped me with my hair.

"Done" Kurt says once he finish.

"Thanks you" I say going to sit next to Lila. "Hey, you're okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm just really going to miss you guys" she says smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" I asks confuse.

"I'll explain later" she says as we all hear the first group singing through the speakers in the room.

"A mash up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban. Are you kidding me? Somebody told them about the judges" Puck says getting mad.

"Guys, we can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing" I say trying to reach the damn off button to turn off the speakers.

"We just gotta keep our heads in the game, and focus" Finn says backing me up.

"Even though we know we can't win?" Santana says.

"Yes" Mr. Schue says getting in the room and turning off the speakers. "If this is only about wining for you guys, than I own you all an apology, 'cause I failed you. And we should just all go home, because it means we already lost. Besides we got something that the others groups don't" he says making us look at him.

"What?" Artie asks confuse.

"Finn's dancing" Mr. Schue says making us laugh. "Right? Come on. Let's get out there, we have two minutes. Oral Intensity is almost finish, bring it in" he says so we all form a cycle and put our hands together to say:

"Amazing!"

* * *

Finn and I are standing behind the curtains waiting on our queue, when walks towards me.

"Break a leg" I say smiling at him.

"I love you" he says making my smile go away.

"No you don't, Finn" I say softly.

"I do..." he tries to say but I stop him.

"This fantasy that you have where we are the IT couple or something, is only a fantasy. I don't love you, I have a boyfriend, and you're with my cousin. So I need you to wake up, and focus on what's real so we can win this thing" I say going back to my spot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our winners of the Central Ohio sectional, McKinley High, New Directions!" says the host, and that our queue.

 _ **Finn**_ _:_

 _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sending all my love_

 _Along the wire_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _And they say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _But, right down the line it's been you and me_

 _And loving a music man_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Oh boy, you stand by me_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _Oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Faithfully)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: I'm still yours)_

 _oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Rachel:_

 _I'm still yours!_

 _New Directions:_

 _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Finn and Rachel:_

 _I'm still yours!_

 _Faithfully..._

After that song Finn and I take our places for the next song.

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

 _Any way you want it_

 _ **Finn (with Kurt):**_

 _She loves to laugh_

 _She loves to sing_

 _(She loves everything)_

 _She loves to move_

 _She loves to groove_

 _(She loves the lovin' things)_

 _ **Rachel (Mercedes with New Directions Girls):**_

 _It won't be long, yeah_

 _'Til you're alone_

 _When your lover (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Lover)_

 _Oh he hasn't come home (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Ooh, home)_

 _'Cause he's lovin' (Lovin')_

 _He's touchin' (Touchin')_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel:**_

 _He's squeezin'_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Another (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Another!)_

 _ **Artie, Finn, and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

 _Any way you want it (_ _ **Santana with New Directions**_ _: Any way you want it)_

 _(_ _ **Rachel**_ _: He said) any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

 _Any way you want it (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Oh)_

 _ **Puck**_ _:_

 _I was alone_

 _I never knew_

 _What good love could do_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Oooh, then we touched_

 _Then we sang_

 _About the lovin' things_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _'Cause he's lovin' (_ _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls**_ _: Lovin')_

 _He's touchin' (_ _ **Mercedes with New Direction Girls**_ _: Touchin')_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel:**_

 _He's squeezin'_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Another (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Yeah!) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Another!)_

 _ **Artie, Finn, and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

 _Any way you want it (_ _ **Santana with New Directions**_ _: Any way you want it)_

 _He said any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

 _Any way you want it (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Oh)_

 _ **Finn with New Directions:**_

 _Na, na, na-na, na-na_

 _Na-na, na-na, na_

 _Na, na, na-na, na_

 _Na-na, na-na, na-na_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Any way you want it_

 _That's the way you need it_

And after that we took positions to our final and epic number.

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Living in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train going anywhere_

 _ **Puck**_ _:_

 _A singer in a smoky room_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _ **Puck and Santana:**_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _ **Artie and Rachel:**_

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows_

 _Searching in the night_

 _Streetlight_

 _People_

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Don't stop!_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Streetlights_

 _People (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeah!)_

 _ **Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Don't stop!_

We got a standing ovation, so this has to mean something good. After that we got out of the stage and went to our green room to celebrate, when Quinn's mom came out of nowhere so we give them some space to talk, but after a few minutes Quinn bend over in pain after her water broke.

That's when chaos started. Mr. Schue and Quinn's mom rush Quinn to the cars so they could take her to the hospital, but not all of us could go because someone had to stay behind to when the judges make a decision, so I decided to stay and that way I can see Jesse sing. So I went to stand next to my mom backstage.

"Hey, congratulations, you were amazing out there" she says when she sees me.

"Thanks" I say smiling.

"But what are you doing here? And where is your group? I haven't see them see you guys performed" she asks confuse.

"They have to take Quinn to the Hospital, because her water just broke and someone had to stay behind so here I am" I say looking at the stage.

"It's she okay?" she asks concern.

"I don't know yet, but I will call them when the judges leave to make a decision so they can be here" I say as we see Vocal Adrenaline get to the stage.

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide no escape from reality_

 _Open your eyes look up to the skies and see_

 _ **Jesse**_ _:_

 _I'm just a poor boy (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline**_ _: Poor boy) I need no sympathy_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go_

 _Little high, Little low_

 _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _To me_

 _ **Jesse**_ _:_

 _To me_

 _ **Jesse (with Vocal Adrenaline):**_

 _Mama, just killed a man_

 _Put a gun against his head_

 _Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

 _Mama, life had just begun_

 _But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

 _(Mama, oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry_

 _If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

 _(Carry on, carry on)_

 _As if nothing really matters_

 _Too late, my time has come_

 _Sends shivers down my spine_

 _Body's aching all the time_

 _Goodbye everybody I've got to go_

 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

 _Mama, (_ _ **with Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: oooooh) (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline**_ _: Anyway the wind blows)_

 _I don't want to die_

 _(_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline**_ _: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man_

 _(_ _ **with Vocal Adrenaline**_ _: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango?)_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girl:**_

 _Galileo (_ _ **Jesse**_ _: Galileo)_

 _Galileo (_ _ **Jesse**_ _: Galileo)_

 _(_ _ **with Jesse**_ _: Galileo Figaro)_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Magnifico-o-o-o_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

 _Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Easy come, easy go_

 _Will you let me go_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**_

 _Bismillah!_

 _No - we will not let you go (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: Let him go)_

 _Bismillah! We will not let you go (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: Let him go)_

 _Bismillah! We will not let you go (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: Let me go)_

 _Will not let you go (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: Let me go)_

 _Never let you go (_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ _: Let me go)_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _O-o-o-o-o_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _Oh mamma mia, mamma mia_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Mamma mia let me go_

 _Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me_

 _ **Jesse:**_

 _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

 _So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

 _Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_

 _Just gotta get out_

 _Just gotta get right outta here..._

 _(_ _ **Vocal Adrenaline**_ _: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_

 _Nothing really matters, anyone can see_

 _Nothing really matters_

 _Nothing really matters, to me_

 _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline:**_

 _Anyway the wind blows_

Watching Jesse perform give me shills, I mean it was brilliant.

"They are really good" I say to my mom as the finish singing.

"I know" she say hugging me by the shoulders. "Why don't you text your friends, while I go talk to my guys?" she asks me.

"Yeah, go" I say taking my phone to text Lila.

 **To Lila C.:**

' _ **The Judges are making a decision, you guys have to get back'**_

 **To Rachel B.:**

' _ **On our way'**_

 **To Lila C.:**

' _ **How's Quinn?'**_

 **To Rachel B.:**

' _ **She's okay, she had a little girl'**_

"Everything okay?" Jesse asks coming towards me.

"Yeah, they're on their way" I say putting my phone away. "Congratulations" I say kissing him.

"You too" he says kissing me again. "But we beat you" he says making me laugh.

"You wish" I say kissing him again.

"Let's go wait with you mom" he says pulling me along with him.

Half an hour later we were waiting on stage for the judges to announce the winners.

"Good Luck" I mouth to Jesse across the stage.

"You too" he mouths back making me smile.

"Thank you all for coming" Sue says trough the microphone. "As you all know Glee Club it's such an important… and I honestly can't even finish that sentence" she says making me roll my eyes. "So let's just get to it. The 2010 Midwest Regional Runners-up… for Fort Wayne, Indiana, the not at all stupidly named _'Oral Intensity'_!" Sue announce. Making us nervous, this is it. "And now, you're 2010 Midwest Regionals Show Choir Champions… _Vocal Adrenaline_!" she says making my smile drop from my face, while VA celebrated their victory. _**It's over.**_

"We didn't even placed" Artie says, and I just wanted to cry.

* * *

"Rach, you're okay?" Mom asks coming into my room that night.

"No" I say sobbing.

"Honey" she says sitting by the edge of the bed and hugging me. "It's not the end if the world"

"You don't get it" I say crying, putting my head on her lap. "I not only losing Glee, I'm also losing Jesse, all of the thing that matter to me are being ripped away" I say sobbing.

"There's has to be a way for it not to be over" she says shaking her head.

"The only way Glee Club isn't over for me is if I transfer to Carmel, but I can't do that to my friends" I say calming down a little.

"Even if you'll could it wouldn't be the same" she says signing. "I was going to wait to tell you this but…" she says making me sit up to look at her.

"What?" I asks confuse.

"I leaving Carmel High, and I'm moving to Ohio" she says taking me by surprise.

"What?!" I say laughing through the tears.

"I want to be closer to you, I feel like I'm missing so much of your life, and I want to be there for you, just like Will Schuester is there for you kids" she says giving me an idea.

"Thank you" I say hugging her tight.

"Always sweetie" she says kissing me in the forehead. "You're going to be okay?" she says standing up.

"Yes, thank you" I say before she leaves closing the door.

I take my phone from my nightstand and send a text to all my fellow glee clubbers.

' _ **Meet me at the auditorium Monday before the final exams began. I have an idea to cheer Mr. Schue up a little'**_

* * *

Monday morning after I run the idea with everybody we decided to sing a song to Mr. Schue, so we all took our parts, learn then really well, and after the exams finish, we will water in the auditorium to sing it to Mr. Schue.

"Okay, someone go and get Mr. Schue" I say as I help put the stools on stage for us to sit.

"I'll go" Lila says walking out of the auditorium.

"Okay everybody take your sits" I say sitting in the middle.

5 minutes later Lila walk in with Mr. Schue behind her.

"So we have something we need to say to you" I say tearing up already.

"In the beginning of this year I was just another Football player" Matt says almost crying.

"I had a stutter" Tina says.

"I was a closet diva" Mercedes says making me smile a little.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios" Quinn says.

"I was afraid to dance outside of my room" Mike says.

"I hate it everyone in this club" Santana says.

"So did I" Brittany says.

"I wasn't honest about who I was" Kurt says crying.

"I was tossing kids in the dumpsters" Puck says ashamed.

"I've never kissed a girl before" Artie says.

"I didn't have friends or a boyfriend" Lila says.

"I was getting slushies in my face, and I was lying about myself" I say tearing up.

"I didn't have a father" Finn says making Mr. Schue cry. "Someone I could look up to, model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man"

"We don't care what the judges say" I say crying "We won. Because we had you as a teacher"

"And Glee Club would never end Mr. Schue, because… you are Glee Club" Mercedes says crying. "And you're in all us now"

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Those school girl days_

 _Of telling tales and biting nails are gone_

 _But in my mind_

 _I know they will still live on and on_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _But how do you thank someone_

 _Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Oh, it isn't easy, but I'll try_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions (with Artie and Santana):**_

 _(If you wanted the sky, I would write)_

 _Across the sky in (letters)_

 _That would soar a thousand feet high (_ _ **Artie and Santana with New Directions**_ _: Soar high)_

 _ **Artie and Rachel (and Santana) with New Directions:**_

 _To sir, with (love)_

 _ **Tina with Artie:**_

 _The time has come_

 _For closing books_

 _And long last looks must end_

 _ **Finn and Mercedes:**_

 _And as I leave_

 _I know that I am leaving my best friend_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _A friend who taught me right from wrong_

 _And weak from strong_

 _That's a lot to learn_

 _ **Kurt (Rachel):**_

 _What can I gift you in return? (Oh)_

 _ **Rachel with Artie, Santana, and New Directions (Rachel with New Directions):**_

 _If you wanted the moon, I would try (to make a start)_

 _(But I would) rather you let me give my heart_

 _To sir, with love_

"You're the best teacher we could ever have Mr. Schue" I say once the song ended.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciated" he says crying.

* * *

"So what are you doing for the summer?" Lila asks me as we were cleaning our lockers the last day of school.

"Well, I'm going to spend as much as I can with Jesse, before he leaves to New York and I don't see him until December" I say pulling some photos out of my locker door.

"You guys think this long distance relationship thing, would work?" she says closing her locker and turning towards me.

"I don't know, but we're giving it a chance, you know, we have to try" I say finally finish with my locker and closing it. "Let's go to our last Glee class" I says staring to walk towards the choir room.

"There's something I haven't tell you" she says making me stop and turn around.

"What?" I ask confuse.

"This isn't just my last day of school" she says making me more confuse. "This is also my last day at McKinley"

"What?" I whisper surprised.

"My dad it's sending me to London to live with my mom and they enroll me on a boarding school" she says surprising me even more.

"London? Boarding School? Why?" I ask sad that she's leaving.

"I've being doing a lot of stupid things since I met Finn, and since I develop the crazy crush on him, so my dad think is best if I don't come back here, and move with my mom" she says sadly.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I say hugging her tightly.

"So do I" she say on my shoulder. "Let's go to Glee" she says pulling me with her.

When we got there Mr. Schue told us to take a sit because he has to say something, and after a few seconds of suspense:

"We've got another year" he says taking us by surprise.

"What?" we all say.

"Come on, we got another year!" he exclaims making us jump and laugh and celebrate.

"Oh my god!" I yell hugging Lila and jumping up and down.

"Mr. Schue, can I say something?" Lila says once we've all calm down.

"Yeah, of course, Lila" he say smiling.

"I wanted to say that I'm really happy I got to be part of this family, and that…" she says almost crying. "I will not be coming back next year" she says.

"What?" everybody said.

"My dad, enroll me on a boarding school, in London" she says tearing up. "I don't want to ruin your happiness, so lest just celebrate together one last time, so I can remember you with a happy face" she says smiling.

"Before you guys go, I have something for you" Mr. Schue says taking a ukulele. "You guys sang for me the other day, so today I would like to return the favor, and to say goodbye to Lila. Puck if you're ready?" he says sitting in a stool next to the piano.

 _ **Will with Puck:**_

 _Ooooo hoooooo hoooooo..._

 _ **Will**_ _:_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _There's a land that I dreamed of_

 _Once in a lullaby... (_ _ **Puck**_ _: lullaby...)_

 _ **Will with Puck:**_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _ **Will**_ _:_

 _Skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dare to dream_

 _Really do come true... (_ _ **Puck**_ _: come true)_

 _Oh, Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _And wake up where the clouds are_

 _Far behind me..._

 _ **Will with Puck:**_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney tops_

 _That's where you'll find me..._

 _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

 _ **Will:**_

 _Bluebirds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why, then, oh, why can't I...? (_ _ **Puck**_ _: I...?)_

* * *

 _ **And that's it for season 1… goodbye to Lila…**_

 _ **I'll do an episode before season2 starts so you can see what Rachel did during summer. And her saying goodbye to Jesse… for now. I don't know if start season 2 from here or do it as a new story so tell me what you thing…**_

 _ **I made like a Collage of what season 1 has been on my Polyvore page so go check it out…**_

 _ **Bye for now…**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	12. Summer

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Summer**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, two weeks into summer vacation, and Jesse and I were on the Lima Bean, a new nice coffee place where all the teenagers in Lima goes. Lila left for London, a week after the end of the school year, everyone from Glee Club went to her house to say goodbye, even Santana, there was a few shed tears here and there, and she made me promise that I'd keep her updated on school gossips, and Glee Club, I'm really going to miss her.

So here we were drinking some coffee, and spending as many time together as possible.

"I wish you could come with me to New York" he says caressing my hair.

"Me too, but my dad is against it. And I don't know why?" I say frustrated.

"I do" he says making me look at him. "I mean, his only daughter is spending almost a month with her boyfriend, in a different state"

"When you put it like that it make sense, but still… I'm not going to see you for a long time" I say sadly.

"Okay, stop. Let's not think about it… we still have 5 weeks together, so let's just focus on that" he says trying to cheer me up.

"Okay" I say signing. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, I just wanna spent my day with you" he says smiling at me.

"I love you" I say with a serious face.

"I love you more" he says before kissing me.

"What do we have here?" says a voice making us pull apart, and look at her.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I asks her recognizing her voice.

"I'm here because I wanted my coffee, and so did Brit" she says pointing behind her.

"Hey, Rach!" Brittany says coming towards us smiling.

"Hi, Brit" I say smiling at her, after all she's always nice to me.

"Congrats on been our new captain" she says excited.

"Thank you, Brit" I say still smiling.

"I still can't believe Coach Sylvester gave you that spot" Santana says with her usual mean girl face.

"Well, I guess she realized I'm better then you" I say with a smug smile. "I mean you should be happy I'm the new captain"

"And why would I be happy that you took my spot" she says annoyed.

"Because, thanks to me you and Brittany are new co-captains of the Cheerios, unless you want to be on the bottom of the pyramid, do you?" I say to her, waiting for a remark.

"Whatever, let's go Britt" she says turning around.

"Bye, Rach" Brittany says waving her hand.

"Bye, Britt" I say waving back, and laughing a little.

"Well, that was something" Jesse says next to me.

"Yeah… let's go to your house" I say suggestively.

"Let's go" he says dragging me with him and making me laugh.

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later…**_

"I can't believe we're going to a party" I say as was choosing a dress from my closet.

"I know, but we've spent almost every day together, we have to see our friends. And if remember correctly it was your idea that we go out with some friends" he says as he is sitting on my bed.

"Yes, but I meant to go to the movies, or the Lima Bean, not a freaking party at Andrea's house" I say walking out of my closet with three dresses for him to help choose. "Which one? The Lipsy Rose Print Layered Skater Dress, the Etro Taupe Floral Paisley V-Neck Dress or the Kiss The Sky Golden Temple Dress?" I say while putting it in the bed.

"You do know this is a pool party, right?" he asks me confuse.

"Yeah, I know, I'm wearing my bikini under the dress, now choose on" I demanded him.

"Oookay… I guess the Sky Golden something dress" he says.

"Nice choice" I say smiling a putting the others back in the closet. "Now the bikinis" I say coming out with three different bikinis.

"Really?" he says complaining.

"I know you don't like it, but there's going to be a lot of guys there so you should be grateful I'm asking for your opinion. So pick: the Pink Lemonade Neoprene Push Up Bikini, the TOPSHOP Tangerine Rose Bikini or the J. Crew Candy Anchor Underwire Bikini?" I say waiting for him to choose.

"Okay. I'll choose but this is the last thing I'm going to choose" he says looking serious.

"Yeah, whatever, just choose" I say laughing.

"Fine… the neoprene one" he says making me smile.

"An excellent choice" I say putting the others away and going to the bathroom to change. "I'll be right back" I say closing the door.

"Just hurry up or we'll be late" he yells from the bed.

"Okay, just give me 5 minutes" I yell back.

Five minutes later I was finishing my makeup, having already do my hair, I put my sandals on and we were on our way to Andrea's house for her summer pool party. After a 45 minutes drive to Akron, we pull up to Andrea's street which was full of cars and Range Rovers from all of the VA guys.

"There's a lot of people here" I say as we get out of the car.

"Yeah, Andrea likes to go big, and because this was our last year, she wanted to go big" he says pulling his arm around my shoulder as we walk through the open door.

"That she did" I say looking around.

"Come on let's look for her" he says walking towards the pool area. "There she is. Hey Andrea!" he yells once he spot her.

"St. Berry!" she yelled waving our way.

"What did she just called us?" I ask not believing what I just heard.

"I think she just combine our last names" he say confuse for what just happened.

"That's just weir" I say looking at him.

"Totally. You wanna go change?" he asks changing the subject.

"Let's wait a little, we just got here" I say.

"Okay, let's get a drink" he says pulling me to the bar.

We each got a drink and then we went to say hi to his friends and a few of the VA guys. After an hour we changed out of our clothes and put on our swimwear and jump on the pool. We got a great time, and even at some point during the party we went to a room to make out a little… well a lot… we made out a lot… a round 10 pm we went back to Lima.

"I had a great time, as much as it cost me say it" I say as he pulls on my driveway.

"So did I" he says turning the engine off.

"Wanna come in?" I ask grabbing my bag from de car floor.

"Won't you dad care?" he asks confuse.

"He and Leroy are on a cruise for a week, so I'm alone here" I say smiling.

"Why aren't you staying with Shelby?" he asks even more confuse.

"Because her house is all pack up, so I decided to stay here for the night and tomorrow I'll help her move. So do you want to come in or not?" I ask opening the door.

"Why not?" he says opening his door.

We went to my room and after I put my stuff away, I took a shower and put some sexy underwear on, 'cause tonight is the night that Jesse and I are going to complete our intimate relationship. After I took a deep breath, opened the door and walk out of the bathroom.

"Rachel…" he says breathily.

"Do you like it?" I asks feeling a little shy.

"Like it? Rachel you look beautiful. But what is this for?" he asks confuse.

"I want us to be together… I want to be with you" I say looking at him.

"Rachel… you don't have to do this because I'm leaving… we are not breaking up" he says walking towards me.

"That's not why I'm doing it" I say looking at my hands. "I want to be with you. Feel what is like to be love by you in an intimated way" I say.

"Only if your 100% sure" he says holding my head in her hands.

"I am. I'm ready" I say whispering.

"Okay, let's sit on the bed" he says grabbing my hands and sitting on the edge on the bed.

"Okay" I say taking a breath and sitting next to him.

"I'm just going to kiss you, so relax, okay?" he says putting a hand on my cheek.

"Okay" I say relaxing a little.

They kiss started soft, then escalated to passionate and strong, it was like now that I was ready I was letting myself go completely, and I was like in this… he started to lay me on my back slowly until I was completely on my back with him on top of me. He started to kiss my neck, then between my breast, on my stomach, my hip bone, my thighs, my legs, and then make his way back again. I was feeling hot and complete at the same time. He then took off my bra, kissed my breast, me nipples, making me want him even more… then he took off my panties… and you know what happened next…

* * *

"That was amazing" I say while we were under the covers with my head on his chest.

"Yeah it was" he says caressing my back.

"Was it good… for you, I mean?" I say a little self-conscious.

"Rach" he says pulling my head for me to see his face. "It was everything and more. You're beautiful" he says softly.

"I love you so much" I say kissing him.

"I love you too" he says kissing me deeply.

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" I say as we are laying on his bed after some lovemaking, with my head on his chest.

"Me nether" he says moving his hand up and down my spine.

"I don't want you to go. I wish we have more time together" I say sadly.

"Me too. I'm not ready to say goodbye" he says putting a kiss on my hair.

"I don't want to say goodbye" I say hugging him tighter.

"We're not saying goodbye, it's a 'see you later'. Nothing is going to break us up, not even distance" he says pulling me up to kiss me.

After another round, we fell asleep. The next day I help him finish packing the stuff he has left in his room and there we were on our way to the train station.

 _ **Rachel**_ _:_

 _Hey, hey_

 _So many things to do and say_

 _But I can't seem to find my way_

 _But I wanna know how_

 _I know I'm meant for something else_

 _But first I gotta find myself_

 _But I don't know how_

Watching Jesse taking his bags out of the ranch rover make me realize, that this is it. I'm no gonna see him every day anymore. I'll not have my daily kiss from him.

 _ **Rachel (Jesse):**_

 _Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh)_

 _When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh)_

 _I gotta have_

He's going to miss so much, and I going to miss so much. It won't be the same.

 _ **Jesse and Rachel:**_

 _Roots before branches_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _To know who I am_

 _Before_

 _ **Jesse and Rachel:**_

 _I know who I wanna be_

 _And faith to take chances_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _To live like I see_

 _ **Jesse and Rachel:**_

 _A place in this world for me, oh oh_

"Remember, this isn't a goodbye" he says as we are standing next to the train.

"Is a 'see you later'" I say with tears on my eyes.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Sometimes I don't wanna feel_

 _And forget the pain is real_

 _Put my head in the clouds_

 _Oh, I start to run and then I fall_

 _Thinkin' I can't get it all_

 _Without my feet on the ground_

 _There's always a seed before there's a rose_

 _The more that it rains, the more I will grow_

 _Gotta have_

 _Roots before branches_

"Take care of my car" he says giving me the keys.

"You're giving me your Range?" I asks surprise.

"Who's better than you to take care of it?" I says trying to smile. "I love you so much" he says starting to cry.

 _To know who I am_

 _Before I_

 _Know who I wanna be_

 _And faith to take chances_

 _To live like I see_

 _A place in this world for me, oh oh_

 _Whatever comes, I know how to take it_

 _Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it_

 _Oh, you're understanding, oh_

 _But we can come and do what's best_

 _Roaming north and south, east and west_

 _But I'll still be standing_

 _I'm standing_

 _If I have_

"I love you too" I says crying.

"I'll call every night, I promise" he says kissing me before turning around and getting on the train.

"I love you!" I yell as I see the train starting to move and his waving his hand at me, so I wave back.

 _Roots before branches_

 _To know who I am_

 _Before I know who I'm gonna be_

 _And faith, oh, to take chances_

 _To live like I see a place in this world_

 _Gotta have roots_

 _Before branches_

 _To know who I am_

 _Before I_

 _Know who I wanna be_

 _And faith_

 _To take chances_

 _And live like I see a place in this world_

 _For me, oh oh_

 _I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah_

After saying goodbye, his mom drive me back to their house so I could take Jesse's Range Rover with me. I took some of the t-shirts that Jesse let behind with me so I could sleep on them and feel closer to him.

* * *

The last two weeks of summer vacation I spend it doing some new routines for the Cheerios. Going out with Mercedes and Kurt. Helping my mom unpack her new house here in Lima. Spending time with her and my dad. Talking every night with Jesse on Skype and on the phone. I cry the first night he called me, but now I'm better, and I'm ready to start my junior year at McKinley, being head Cheerio, captain of the Glee Club and with good friends.

Let's see what this year is holding for me.

* * *

 _ **So here is the summer chapter, is basically a resume of what Rachel and Jesse did before he left to New York. For the goodbye I choose the song 'Roots Before Branches', Rachel sang this at the end of season 3 when she said goodbye to Finn, and since that isn't going to happen in this story I decided to used now, so I hope you like it.**_

 _ **I made some outfits for the pool party and the goodbye part on my Polyvore page, so make sure you go and check it out.**_

 _ **Next is the first chapter for season 2. And I'm still not sure is continuing here or having like a sequel with another story… but you'll found out tomorrow…**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	13. Audition

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Audition**

* * *

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

"Up here, come on focus" Jacob Ben Israel said to his wimp friend that has holding a video camera, while he was holding a sign that said: **Glee Big Gay Summer**. It was the first day of school at McKinley, and JBI was going around interviewing every student of the Glee Club, wanting to know all the gossips and rumor of the summer vacation. "Hey, I'm Jacob Ben Israel with Glee's big gay summer, with all the Glee Club dish you're dying to know" he said before going to Rachel and Kurt who were walking down the halls.

"Rachel, how do you respond to rumors, you're incredibly difficult to work with?" he asks to Rachel as she was talking to Kurt.

"That is totally not true, I very easy to work with, right Kurt?" she ask her new gay best friend.

"Well, as her best friend I can say that, that part of her is way in the past" he says to the camera.

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaims.

"I'm just being honest" he says smiling at her.

"Enough of that, tell us about you gay summer" JBI says to Kurt.

"That phrase is highly offensive, so I refuse to answer that idiotic question" Kurt says to the camera. "So if you excuse me" he says before leaving.

"I agree with Kurt, that was offensive, and now that you're here I would like to address the rumor about me and Jesse breaking up over the summer. We didn't. We're still dating" Rachel says before walking away.

* * *

"Will Schuester, how do you respond to a resent post on my blog saying your Glee Club song selections sound like their coming from a drag queens iPod?" JBI asks walking into the choir room where Will Schuester is working.

"Well, I try to do something for everybody… 25% show tunes, 25% hip-hop, 25% classic rock…" Will Schuester was responding.

"100% gay" JBI says turning to the camera.

* * *

"Confirm or deny the rumor that because you knocked up Quinn Fabray, you spent all your summer pool cleaning money on a vasectomy?" JBI asks to Noah Puckerman on the boys locker room.

"It's true, it was the responsible thing to do" Noah Puckerman responded as he applied deodorant on himself.

"Is it also true that you're suffering from a crippling depression, because you're not over Miss Fabray?"

Noah Puckerman glared at him and then puts the camera down.

* * *

"How has life changed since the birth of your bastard child?" JBI asks at Quinn Fabray as she and Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce are standing on their lockers.

"Well, I'm happy to be back and I'm ready to start fresh" Quinn Fabray responds before pulling at the camera that was pointing at Santana Lopez boobs. "And I'm a lot less hormonal, so there's not really any crying"

"How was your summer?" JBI asks to Santana Lopez.

"My eyes are up here, Jewfro" Santana Lopez says as he and the camera guy keep looking at her boobs. "And it was uneventful"

"People thought I went on vacation but actually I spent my summer lost in the sewers…" Brittany says leaned forward to speak to microphone.

* * *

"What can you say about the rumors that the two of you are dating?" JBI asks to Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang as they both were walking through the halls.

"Because were both Asian? That's racist" Tina Cohen-Chang responds.

"Totally racist" Mike Chang says as they both keep walking.

But before they are out of their eyesight the camera guy manage to capture them holding hands just as Artie Abrams rounded the corner, looking upset.

"Did you get that? You saw it here first" JBI says to the camera.

* * *

"Did you know there's a forum on my blog that's begging you to stop rapping?" JBI asks to Will Schuester as they are both sitting in his office.

"Wait, the kids don't like it when I rap?" he asks confuse.

* * *

"When are you glee clubbers going to accept the fact that people hate you and your nothing but a glorifying karaoke club design to make the inventor of ITunes millions of dollars?" JBI asks to Kurt Hummel as he is following behind him, while Kurt keeps telling him to go away.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

So this year it's a different year. I'm not a loser anymore, I don't get slushied anymore, I don't have to carry around a change of clothes, I don't have to hide, I can just simply be the real me. It feels different, especially because Jesse is not here anymore. In fact his been on New York for over a month now. So, I'm still trying to get used to not have him around all the time or not kiss him whenever I want to.

But besides that sad part, I'm now head of the Cheerios, and as I'm walking by the sign up board I see a long line of girls signing up for tryouts, while the New Directions sign-up sheet is still empty. This year is going to be hard for us. We need more people if we want to compete at sectionals. So as I keep walking down the halls I feel my phone vibrating, so I pull it out and see that Jesse is calling me.

"Hey!" I say with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, Rach" Jesse says through the phone. "How's your first day of school been so far?"

"Actually, really good. So far I've had homeroom, and I have a free period right now so I'm just walking through the halls, doing nothing" I say passing by Sue and Mr. Schue. "How's NYU?" I say leaning on a locker.

"It's good, I already made some friends, so I not like an outcast or something" he says making me smile.

"That's good, but remember to not be egotistical or a soulless automaton" I say.

"I'll remember it, thank you" he says sarcastically.

"There's a good boy" I say smiling.

"Ha. Ha. Not but for real my roommate introduced me to some of his friends and I like then so far so, I don't think there'll be a problem" he says smiling.

"Good. Look I gotta go, Mr. Schue is calling for a Glee Club meeting" I say once I saw Kurt waving me over and making me walk towards him.

"It's okay, I gotta run anyways, so I'll call you tonight, love you" he says waiting for me to respond.

"I love you too, bye" I say hanging up, once I got up with Kurt. "Hey what's going on?" I asks Kurt as we walk into the choir room.

"I don't know" he says as we take a sit.

"Alright, welcome to our first Glee Club meeting of the year. I have here some comments from Jacob Ben Israel most recent glee club blog: 'Glee is a giant ball of suck'" he read.

"We get it, Mr. Schue, everyone still hates us" Kurt says. "So, what? So we're plankton on the high school food chain. The difference now is no one of us really care"

"Kurt's right, we're family. They can bring it all they want, none of it is gonna break us" Mercedes says.

"I'm really happy that you guys bonded. The problem is that all this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning" Mr. Schue says.

"Good, why do we need new members?" Tina asks smiling.

"Well since Matt and Lila transfer we've only eleven members, and if we wanna go to nationals and beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound" Mr. Schue explained.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue's right, you didn't see vocal adrenaline at regionals" I say standing up next to Mr. Schue. "They were epic. We're going to need more voice if we want to beat them"

"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one" Finn says coming to stand next to me a trying to put his big hand on my waist.

"Gross" Brittany says.

"Finn, it's not going to happen" I say pulling his hand away from me.

"You're gonna have to thrust me on this guys. Now here's the plan: Nationals are on New York this year" Mr. Schue says making Kurt and I smile at each other. "And we are going! Now let's go out there and show this school how cool it's gonna be, how cool we can be. If they're not gonna come to us, let's go to them. They say we only sing show tunes and 80's pop, lets show them how down we are, let's give them the song of the year" Mr. Schue says making us all smile. "New Directions style"

"Oh, I know the perfect song" I say smiling.

So we all went to the costumes room to change into something cool, and Artie manage to found a portable boom box radio, so at lunch time we went to the outdoors part of the cafeteria to put on a show.

 _ **Artie**_ _:_

 _Yeah_

 _Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn_

 _Now I'm down in Tribeca_

 _Right next to DeNiro_

 _But I'll be hood forever_

 _I'm the new Sinatra_

 _And since I made it here_

 _I can make it anywhere_

 _Yeah, they love me everywhere_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _I used to cop in Harlem_

 _All of my Dominicanos_

 _Right there up on Broadway_

 _Brought me back to that McDonald's_

 _Took it to my stash box_

 _Five-Sixty state-street_

 _Catch me in the kitchen_

 _Like a Simmons with them pastries_

 _ **Puck (Mercedes):**_

 _Eight million stories out there in it naked (Oh-wooh, woah)_

 _The city is a pity, half o' y'all won't make it_

 _Me, I got a plug Special Ed, "I Got It Made" (Woah-ooh-ooh)_

 _If Jesus payin' LeBron I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

 _Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, ooh-ooh)_

 _Three-card Marley_

 _Labor Day Parade_

 _Rest in peace, Bob Marley_

 _Statue of Liberty (Whoa) (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Come on)_

 _Long live the World trade (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Come on, yeah-eah)_

 _Long live the kingdom (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Come on, yeah-eah)_

 _I'm from the empire state from_

 _ **Santana with New Directions (Puck):**_

 _New York (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: New york) (Hey)_

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

 _There's nothing you can't do (That won't do) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: You can't do, oh)_

 _Now you're in New York (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: You're in New York) (Welcome to the bright lights, baby)_

 _These streets will make (_ _ **with Rachel**_ _: you feel brand new) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Brand new, baby)_

 _Big lights will (_ _ **with Rachel**_ _: inspire you)_

 _Let's hear it for New York (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Oh)_

 _New York_

 _New York (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Yeah, hey)_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**_

 _One hand in the air for the big city_

 _Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_

 _No place in the world that could compare_

 _Put your lighters in the air_

 _ **Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:**_

 _Everybody say yeah, yeah (_ _ **New Directions Girls**_ _: Come on, come on)_

 _Yeah, yeah (_ _ **New Directions Girls**_ _: Come on)_

 _ **Santana with New Directions (New Directions):**_

 _In (_ _ **with Mercedes**_ _: New York) (New York)_

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Jungle, yeah, yeah)_

 _There's nothing you can't do (You can't do)_

 _Now you're in New York (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: New York, New York) (New York)_

 _These streets will make you feel brand new (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Brand new) (Brand new)_

 _Big lights will (_ _ **with Mercedes**_ _: inspire you) (Inspire you)_

 _Let's hear it for New York (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: New York)_

 _New York (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: New York)_

 _New York (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: New York)_

* * *

After school I drive to my mom's house where I've staying a lot lately. There I saw my mom on the kitchen reading something on her laptop.

"Hi mom" I say walking into the room and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, honey. How was first day of school" she asks me.

"It was good I guess. What are you doing?" I asks her sitting next to her.

"Just looking for a job" she says focusing on her computer.

"What kind of job?" I asks.

"Teaching I guess" she says.

"Why don't you come and teach at McKinley?" I asks her smiling.

"Don't you guys have an English teacher already?" she asks confuse.

"Not really" I says going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Our last teacher had a nervous breakdown the last day of school last year, and they've been looking for a replacement since" I say before taking a sip of water.

"Really?" she says with a thoughtful look.

"You should try" I suggest.

"Maybe I will" she says sounding optimistic.

"Cool" I say smiling. "Well I'm going to do some homework, so I'll see you later" I say going to my room and grabbing my bag on the way.

* * *

Later that night I was telling Jesse all about my day and the idea Mr. Schue had to help recruit new members.

"You sang 'Empire State of Mind?" Jesse says laughing through the camera.

"Yeah… but it did have the effect we hoped it had" I say signing.

"Well, what did you expect? We're talking about McKinley here" he says being honest.

"I know, but I saw this girl while we were singing and she was mouthing the words of the song so, I'll have to look around for her and see if she'll tryout" I says lining back on my chair.

"Maybe she's a good singer" he says trying to give me hope.

"Let's hope" I say crossing my fingers. "But ether way I made this cool signup sheets to put on the girls locker room and the girls bathroom so I hope I find someone who can put off with me a my talent on a stage" I say with a big smile, only to lose it a second later,

"What is it?" Jesse ask noticing my change in mood.

"Does talking about my talent so much and trying to always shine makes me sound self-center?" I says with a worry.

"Well as someone who has always thought the same way I can say I doesn't. It just makes you look determined, and ambitious. And I get it. It just your desire of making be talking. You're not self-center, you're kind and humble, and an amazing person, so don't let what others say or think makes you think otherwise, okay?" he says passionally, and making my eyes fill with tears.

"I don't know how you always know what to say to make me feel special" I say with tears on my eyes.

"It's not that hard, when you are special" he says softly.

"I really miss you" I says sadly.

"Me too, but just think of this like some obstacle that we have to overcome" he says. "It will be over before we know it"

"I better let you go, it's getting late" I says after see the clock.

"Yeah, I have to be up early tomorrow. I love you" he says looking right at me.

"Love you more" I says before closing my laptop.

* * *

Next day I was putting the signup sheets on one of the girl's bathrooms when the girl I saw yesterday at the courtyard came into the bathroom.

"Hi, I notice you yesterday while the Glee Club were singing" I says to her.

"Mm, what?" she says after taking a headphone form her ear.

"Yesterday, at lunch time, I saw you while me and my group were singing" I tell her smiling.

"Oh, yeah, you guys were really good" she says smiling.

"Thanks, well, we are looking for new members so if you'll like you can tryout" I say hopping she says yes.

"Oh, cool" she says smiling.

"Cool, I'm Rachel by the way" I say offering my hand to her.

"Sunshine Corazon" she says shaking my hand.

"Okay, well I hope to see you soon" I says smiling before I keep putting some signup sheets on the bathroom walls.

 _ **Sunshine:**_

 _Hello, hello, baby, you called_

 _I can't hear a thing_

 _I have got no service_

 _In the club, you say, say_

 _Wha-wha-what did you say?_

 _Are you breakin' up on me?_

 _Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

I turn around smiling when I hear her signing and I had to jump in, this girl is good.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _K-Kinda busy,_

 _ **Sunshine:**_

 _K-kinda busy_

 _ **Rachel and Sunshine:**_

 _Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Just a second_

 _It's my favorite song they're gonna play_

 _And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_

 _You should've made some plans with me_

 _You knew that I was free_

 _And now you won't stop calling me_

 _I'm kinda busy_

 _ **Sunshine (Rachel):**_

 _Stop callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna think anymore_

 _(I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor)_

 _Stop callin', stop callin'_

 _I don't wanna talk anymore_

 _(I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor)_

 _ **Sunshine:**_

 _Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Stop telephonin' me)_

 _Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: I'm busy)_

"Shut up!" Sue says coming into the room and making us laugh after she left.

"That was amazing!" I say still laughing. "You have to audition now"

"I'll love to join, that was really fun" she says.

"Well, give me your number" I say pulling out my phone. "And I'll text you when you can audition"

"Okay, cool" she says typing in her number.

"Cool, I'll call you" I say smiling before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"So I found this cool Philippine girl, and girls does she sing" I say to Kurt and Mercedes at the choir room.

"Good, 'cause haven't found anybody, and we really need this" Mercedes says.

"Totally agree, but don't worry as soon as Mr. Schue tells us when are the auditions I'll call her and she'll be here" I say smiling.

"Awesome" Kurt says.

"So it's that a men sweater?" Mercedes asks Kurt looking at his clothes and making me laugh.

"Fashion has no gender" he says making me laugh even more.

"Actually, that's mine" I say once I notice.

"Was, honey" he says playing some piano keys and leaving me with my mouth open and Mercedes laughing.

"Alright was listen up" Mr. Schue says coming out of his office, so me, Mercedes and Kurt took our sits. "Auditions are tomorrow, so let's hope we have some people who actually want to audition"

"Don't worry Mr. Schue I found this great girl and she promise she'll be here" I say smiling.

"So do us, Mr. Schue" Finn says. "So don't worry we have this in the bag"

* * *

So after Glee practice I meet with Couch Sylvester and Becky at the school gym for Cheerios tryouts.

"Okay, let get this started" Sue says as she is sitting between Becky and me. "Next!" she yells, and so the torture begins.

After half an hour of horrible dancing, some average cheers and two good maybes, Quinn Fabray walked in, making me look at Sue.

"No way, get out" Sue says after letting her pen drop on the table.

"Couch Sylvester, please hear me out…" Quinn tried to say.

"Nope, I trusted you and you let me down. I don't want you anywhere near my squad. You'll deaf them after hearing your stretch marks, rubbing each other" Sue says trying to be mean.

"I understand you had your confetti canyon taken away. Well I bet there're church groups who would gladly give their money to a squad who had help rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant and know looks out for abstinence education while wearing a Cheerios uniform" Quinn says making a good case.

"Next!" Sue yells ignoring Quinn.

"She made a good case" I say writing down some things.

"I don't care" Sue says, but I know Quinn got to her.

"Oh my gosh, Couch!" Becky exclaims, making Sue and I look up to see Finn with a boom box.

"I'm Finn Hudson, and I'd like to audition for the Cheerios" Finn says making my eyes go big.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I asks confuse.

"Couch Beiste cut me out, so I though this could be a good thing for me" he says before press play for the music to begin.

"Am I dreaming? Is this happening?" Becky asks.

"My eyes are burning" I says after seeing Finn TRY to dance. "This is horrible" I whisper.

"I'm not the quarterback anymore, which means I'm nothing. I miss being popular" Finn says after he finished dancing.

"This is really embarrassing" Becky says totally reading my mind.

"I have really good leadership's skills. And I'm athletic, so I can help with the lifts and stuff. I hope you consider me" he says looking at Sue.

"Yeah… not gonna happen" I say leaning forward. "I'm sorry Finn, but you can't dance even if your life depends on it, and as captain, I can let you drag us down" I say trying to be sympathetic.

"But Couch you have the final say, right?" he asks with a hopeful look on his face.

"I do… but she's my captain and if she thinks you're going to cost us regionals, then I'm sorry but it's not gonna happen" Sue says. "Next! I think my eyes are bleeding" she says, and I have to do everything in my power to not laugh.

* * *

The next day Sue call me up to her office, and when I got there Santana was waiting there, so I guess this was about what Quinn told us this morning after Cheerios practice.

"You need it me, Couch?" I asks when I got to her office.

"Sit down, we have something to talk to Santana here" Sue says signalizing the empty chair in the room. Yep, guessed right.

"What is this about?" Santana asks confuse.

"A little bird told me that someone spend her summer vacation getting a brand new set of melons, even though you know I have a very specific no plastics policy on Cheerios. Care to comment?" Sue asks to Santana.

"I just…" Santana tried to say but Sue interrupt her.

"What would possess a person your age to get a boob job? You don't even know what your body is gonna look like. It's an insult to nature and completely distracting. I can take my eyes of them, I'm actually talking to them now" Sue tells her making me feel sorry for her.

"I wanted people to notice me more, I don't get what the big deal is" Santana says. This girl is really something.

"Well the big deal is that if a person has to full their boobs of gravy to feel good about herself clearly doesn't have the self-esteem to be my co-captain, so Rachel tell us what's her punishment" Sue says putting on her glasses.

"Quinn will replace you" I say looking at Santana.

"What…?" Santana says surprise.

"Oh and, Boobs McGee. You demoted to the bottom of my pyramid, so when it collapse it, you're exploring sand bags would protect the squad from injury. Now get the hell out of my office" Sue says leaning back on her chair.

"You do know she's going to probably slap Quinn on the face, right?" I ask Sue once Santana left.

"I do, but it happens to every bitch once in a while. Now you too, get out" she tells me.

"Okay…" I say signing.

* * *

So by 4:58 nobody came to audition, which was weir because I told Sunshine that auditions were to 3 to 5 at the choir room, so I don't get why she didn't show.

"I don't get it, she told me she'll be here" I says looking at the clock.

"It's only 4:58 we still have a few minute" Mr. Schue says.

"Yeah, and my friend Sam is going to try out, he totally idolize me" Finn says when we started to get our bag.

"Face it Finn, you're not the quarterback anymore, no one is going to follow you around thinking that all you do is cool" Kurt says as he and I walk out of the choir room.

* * *

"I can't believe she didn't show" I say to Kurt the next day as we are walking towards math class.

"Look, there has to be a reason she didn't show" Kurt says.

"Yeah, and I'm going to found out" I say pointing to Sunshine and walking towards her. "Hey" I tell her.

"Hi, look sorry I didn't show up" she says as soon as she sees me.

"Yeah I was kind of excited but you didn't even text me or something" I says hopping for an explanation.

"Look, I wanted to try out, it's just I heard some girl talking about your club and I don't want to be treated badly, I'm already and outcast because of where I came from, and I don't want to it to get worse" she says making me feel disappointed.

"Well, that's disappointed, because that's what our club is about. A bunch of outcast that don't feet in at these school, but do on Glee, we're a family, I really want you to be part of it" I say with a soft smile.

"Aren't you, like, popular for been head Cheerio?" she ask a little confuse.

"Yeah, but… I wasn't always a Cheerio, you know? I was unpopular because I was like you, I was new and I didn't want for people to treat me bad, but then I joined Glee and I realize that could be the real me, so I joined the Cheerios and now I'm the captain. But my point is, you could have a lot of friends and sing and dance and be happy. So if you decide that you want to audition after all, come to choir room and we'll listen to you" I tell her before joining Kurt at the end of the hall and getting to Math class.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kurt asks me

"Fingers crossed" I says.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Sunshine Corazon and I'll be singing 'Listen' from the movie 'Dreamgirls'" Sunshine says into the auditorium microphone after she made an appearance at the choir room.

"Great choice, it was a Broadway show first" I whisper to Kurt.

 _ **Sunshine:**_

 _Listen to the song here in my heart_

 _A melody I start but can't complete_

 _Listen to the sound from deep within_

 _It's only beginning to find release_

 _Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

 _They will not be pushed aside and turned_

 _Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen_

 _Listen_

 _I am alone at a crossroads_

 _I'm not at home in my own home_

 _And I've tried and tried_

 _To say what's on my mind_

 _You should have known_

 _Oh!_

 _Now that I'm done believing you_

 _You don't know what I'm feeling_

 _I'm more than what_

 _You've made of me_

 _I followed the voice, you gave to me_

 _But now I've gotta find my own_

 _I don't know where I belong_

 _But I'll be moving on_

 _If you don't, if you won't_

 _Listen to the song here in my heart_

 _A melody I start, but I will complete_

 _Oh! Now I am done believing you_

 _You don't know not what I am feeling_

 _I'm more than what you've made of me_

 _I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

 _But now I got to find my own_

 _My own._

"Bravo!" we yell as we give her a standing ovation.

"Wow. Mm… welcome to the glee club" Mr. Schue says making us celebrate.

I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"I told you" I says once we pull away. "You belong here" I say smiling.

"Thank you" she says smiling.

"This is going to be so fun" I says giggling.

* * *

"So at the end of the day, everything went well" I say to Jesse at Skype.

"I proud of you, you know the old Rachel, would of send that girl to a crack house or something" he says making me laugh.

"I know, but this isn't about me anymore, and I know I'll make it to Broadway someday, so there's no need for me to try and traumatized that girl. And I think we're going to be good friends, actually" I say smiling.

"I really happy for you" he says smiling at me.

"Thank you"

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter from season 2. There won't be a lot of St. Berry, but I'll try to make as much as possible. So I decided to keep this just one story, its more simple that way. So I hope you like the chapter…**

 **Xoxoxoxo…**


	14. BritneyBrittany

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Britney/Brittany**

* * *

Lately Jesse's been very busy, which means less hours talking to me. I have speak to him maximum 5 times in the last two weeks. And I understand that he has to be responsible with college, but that's the longest time we had gone without speaking. I mean I love him and I want to be with but he doesn't have time for me lately, which sucks. So I just hope that this bad streak goes away soon.

Right now I have glee club, so I'm sitting next to Kurt and Sunshine, whose have been spending a lot of time with Finn, which is weir.

"Who can tell me who Christopher Cross is?" Mr. Schue says after writing said name on the board.

"Discovered America" Brittany says making me laugh.

"Close… he did write an iconic shat topic: 'Sailing'" Mr. Schue responds.

"I have a bad feeling about this lesson" Kurt murmurs.

"Never heard of him, don't want to hear about him" Tina says.

"This is going to end badly" I murmur.

"So, some people think of the term 'Easy Listener' is a bad thing. But I'm gonna let this music speak for itself. Now, you guys love Lady Gaga and the Rolling Stones and you guys are really good about putting it all out there" Mr. Schue says while he star hand out some music sheets. "But, really good music, can also be controlled and restrained. It doesn't have to attack an audience, we can let them come to you"

"How can we be caught between the moon and NY, they're like a 100 miles apart" Finn says while he was reading some of this lyrics.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt says rising his hand. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that is not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth 'adult contemporary', is just that as teens it isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is an increasing Facebook campaign that is sweltered over five members, and they demand that this week at fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School glee club perform a music number by, wait for it… Miss Britney Spears" Kurt finish says.

"Oh my god, yes" I say excited.

"Yo, Spears is fierce, y'all" Artie says, and every one of us is really happy and excited about this.

"Cool" most of the girls said.

"Yes" Mercedes says.

"Sorry, Kurt, Kurt, sorry, no" Mr. Schue says killing our excitement. "No, no I-I don't think she's a very good role model"

"But, Mr. Schue, we kind of grew up with her" I say with a sympathetic face.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer" Tina says backing me up.

"I don't wanna do Britney" Brittany says.

"Why not Britney, Brittany?" Kurt asks confuse.

"Because my name is also Brittany Spears" She says making us all look at her like she's crazy.

"What?" Mr. Schue asks confuse.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Mercedes ask around.

"My middle name is Susan, and my last name is Pierce, makes me Brittany S. Pierce, 'Britney Spears'. I've leaved my entire life on Britney Spears shadow, I won't ever be as talented or as famous. I hope you all respect that I want Glee Club to be a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears" Brittany says leaving us all in silence.

"Well, there you have it guys. It's been decided. No Britney, sorry" Mr. Schue says ending the subject.

"Thanks Britt, thanks a lot" Kurt says complaining.

"Leave Brittany alone" Santana says defending her.

"Thank you for understanding" Brittany says softly to Santana.

"This is unfair" I whisper to Kurt.

"Totally" he says.

"Mm, can we move on?" Sunshine asks.

"Yes, let's talk about Michael Bolton" Mr. Schue says making me grunt.

* * *

"I can believe we're stuck with this Christopher Cross guy, I really wanted to do Brittney" I says to Kurt as he and I are walking down the halls.

"Yeah, me too, and this page on Facebook is getting more followers every hour, and all because of Mr. Schue closed mind" He says complaining.

"This sucks" I say walking pass Sunshine and Finn who are really close. "What is that about?" I ask Kurt really confuse.

"They've been going out lately, I think they're dating" he says gossiping.

"Uhh, Lila is going to be seeing when she know this" I say looking back at Sunshine and Finn.

"Yeah" Kurt says.

* * *

So next day at glee practice Mr. Schue introduce us to Miss Pillsbury new boyfriend Carl, who is a really HOT dentist.

"Alright, so here's the deal: you chew this little capsule, and if there's any plaque the dye would stick to it and turn you tooth blue" Carl says after explaining that he was doing a dental hygiene campaign.

"Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I've ever seen" Santana says making me smile at him.

"Yeah, I get that all the time" Carl says smiling.

"No, like seriously, you can totally drill me when…" Santana was saying making me laugh.

"Santana! Okay, let's stay focus" Miss Pillsbury interrupted her as Carl hand out the capsules.

"Rock n' roll, Emms" Carl says. "Besides, this guy… now this guy is pretty easy on the eyes, hum? And you know what? No matter how hard I try, I never could of dance and sing like him" he says referring to Mr. Schue.

"No, probably no" Mr. Schue says laughing.

"Alright, let's take a look at those chambers" Carl says.

"Before we chew, Mr. Schue, I would just like to alert that that there's been new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign" Kurt says trying to convince Mr. Schue.

"Sorry, the answer still no" Mr. Schue says dismissing the subject. "Capsules guys!"

"Yes, chew away, chew, chew" Miss Pillsbury says so we all take the little capsule and start chewing.

After a few minutes of chewing, we all show our teeth, and only Brittany and Artie had blue teeth. So Carl made sure that they went to his clinic to take care of that.

"I wanna do Britney" I say to Kurt and Sunshine as we got out of Glee.

"But you can't, Mr. Schue would be pissed" Sunshine says.

"I know" I says pouting.

"Why do you do it in private" Kurt says.

"That's actually a good idea. I could even videotape it and send it to Jesse, you know do like a sexy number" I say smiling at the idea of making a video for Jesse.

"Uhh… I totally support you" Kurt say getting excited.

* * *

So when I got home I look on my closet for something that look exactly like what Britney wore on 'Baby One More Time', and after I found it I prepared the video camera and took a photo doing a sexy pose, and send it to Jesse.

 **To J. Babe:** _ **'**_ _Hot for you'_

 **To Rach B.:** _ **'**_ _Wow_ _ **…'**_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _How was I supposed to know?_

 _That something wasn't right, yeah_

While I was singing I imagine that Jesse was right in front of me, so I made sure that I was extra sexy.

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _I shouldn't have let you go_

 _And now you're out of sight, yeah_

 _Show me how you want it to be_

 _Tell me, baby_

 _'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

I imagine our last night together, how he made love to me, and how much I wish he was here right now.

 _My loneliness is killing me and I_

 _I must confess_

 _I still believe_

 _Still believe_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me, baby one more time_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Yeah, hey_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _Yeah, hey, yeah_

 _Oh, baby, baby_

 _How was I supposed to know?_

 _Oh, pretty baby_

 _I shouldn't have let you go_

 _I must confess that my loneliness_

 _Is killing me now_

 _Don't you know I still believe?_

 _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me, baby one more time_

After I finish with the video I send it to Jesse and waited for him to respond but, he never did.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to Mr. Schue" I say to Kurt as we put our books away, on our lockers, still surprised.

"And I can't believe you came to school wearing a Britney outfit" he says still looking at my clothing. "I mean every guy that has looked at you is drooling right now"

"Good, then that way Jesse can see what his missing" I say closing my locker.

"He still hasn't text back?" he asks concern.

"No, not even a call. Nothing" I says getting sad. "But I'm okay" I say trying to convince myself.

"No, you're not. But you would be" he says putting his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go to Glee and see what Mr. Schue is going to say after he sees your clothes" he says making me smile.

"Let's go" I say.

At glee practice Mr. Schue surprise us by telling us that we are going to do Britney at homecoming assembly, which totally is good news, because we would of suck otherwise. So we were really excited until he told us he was going to sing with us.

So when the day of the assembly came, we all knew this was going to end bad, and it didn't disappoint.

 ** _Brittany:_**

 _Baby can't you see I'm calling_

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_

 ** _Brittany and Rachel:_**

 _You're dangerous I'm loving it_

 ** _Will:_**

 _Too high can't come down_

 _Losing my head spinning round and round_

 _Oh do you feel me now_

 ** _Rachel and Santana with New Directions:_**

 _With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

 ** _Tina with New Directions:_**

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 ** _Rachel and Santana with New Directions:_**

 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic ( **Will:** Na na na)_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic ( **Will:** Oh-h-h)_

 ** _New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):_**

 _Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!)_

 ** _Brittany, Rachel, and Will:_**

 _It's getting late to give you up_

 _I took a sip from my devil's cup_

 _Slowly it's taking over me_

 ** _New Directions:_**

 _Ah, ah, ah, AH!_

 ** _Will:_**

 _Too high can't come down_

 _It's in the air and it's all around_

 _Oh can you feel me now_

 ** _New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):_**

 _Tun, tun, turuluturilin (Ah, ah, ah, AH!) ( **Will:** Oh!)_

 ** _Rachel with New Directions (Santana):_**

 _With a taste of your lips_

 _I'm on a ride (On a ride)_

 ** _Tina with New Directions:_**

 _You're toxic_

 ** _Santana with Tina and New Directions:_**

 _I'm slipping under!_

 ** _Rachel with New Directions (New Directions Boys):_**

 _With a taste of the poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you (Tun, tun, turuluturilin)_

 ** _Rachel and Santana with New Directions:_**

 _'Cause I know that you're toxic_

 ** _Will (Santana):_**

 _Na, na, na, na woaaah! (He-e-e-ey)_

 ** _Santana with Rachel and New Directions:_**

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _( **Rachel:** Don't you) know that you're toxic_

 ** _Brittany and Will with New Directions (Santana):_**

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your loving now_

 _I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your loving now_

 ** _Brittany:_**

 _I think I'm ready_

 ** _Santana:_**

 _I think I'm ready now!_

So as I said, I was a fiasco. Sue pull the emergency fire handle alarm, which cause for everybody to run all over each other, ending with Sue on the floor.

And to make things worse I haven't heard from Jesse since I send him the video, and I don't know what to think, maybe he didn't like it and doesn't know have to say it, or I don't know… I just wish he would talk to me, or even send a text.

So I thought that maybe I should send him another video maybe this time, apologizing so, I prepared a Cristopher Cross song for Glee club and I asked Kurt to record it so I could send it to Jesse later.

"Mr. Schue, I prepared a song that I'd like to sing" I says after he got into the room.

"Sorry, Rachel, no Britney. I'm really happy that her music has inspired so many of you, even if that inspiration was caused by a dangerous narcotic. And I-I think we've all have come to appreciate her music and celebrity so much more this week. But honestly, she's just not us" Mr. Schue says without letting me explain.

"I'm really devastated" Kurt says shaking his head. "I can't believe we only did one Britney number"

"I was actually going to sing something from our original assignment: adult contemporary" I say explaining. "But this is just a little more, young adult"

"Oh, great Rachel. Let's hear it" he says letting me sing.

"Thanks" I say standing up. "I wanted to sing this song to Jesse, but since his not here for obvious reasons, I asked Kurt to record the performance so I can send it to him" I say before giving Brad a go sign.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _When I was younger I saw_

 _My daddy cry and curse at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart as I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it_

 _And my momma swore she would_

 _Never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

 _But darling_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _Woah, woah, hey, woah_

 _I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

 _Let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

 _Woah, oh, ooh_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Woah_

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

While I was singing I let the emotions that I was bottling up, come out, so I ended up crying mid song.

Later that night I send the video to Jesse with a message that said:

 **' _I'm sorry about the last video, I thought that because I miss you so much and we haven't been speaking a lot, I'd do something sexy, for you. But because you haven't responded maybe you didn't like it, so I sang this song at glee after the Britney fiasco and I asked Kurt to film it so I could send it to you, so I hope you do like this one. I love you, Rachel'_**

After hitting send, I change to my pajamas and got into bed, but after maybe an hour I couldn't sleep, thinking about Jesse. The sound of a Skype call coming in took me out of my thoughts, so I ran to my laptop and saw that it was Jesse calling, so I click on accept, and there was Jesse's face.

"Hi" he says softly.

"Hey" I say back.

"I'm sorry I didn't responded to your text, is just that I've been so busy with school and auditioning for a musical that the school is doing and I just couldn't take a break" he says explaining.

"I know… I get it… I know it's not the same… but I'm trying here… to be patient… but it's hard" I say almost crying.

"Rach… what are you saying?" he asks confuse.

"I think we should take a break… to focus on the things that have priority in our lives right now" I say crying.

"Rachel you are a priority to me" he tries to say.

"I know but… I'm not as much as priority as your life in New York… we can be friends for now… but… I can keep waiting for your calls and receive nothing" I say almost sobbing.

"Rach… please" he tries again.

"Try to understand, please… I don't want you to hate me" I say draying my tears with my hands.

"I don't, and I do, I understand I just wish it wasn't like this" he says signing.

"Yeah… so do I. But we just have to take some time to focus on other things and maybe in a future we can get back together" I say being optimistic.

"Yeah, maybe" he says lining back on his chair. "I have to go I got to get up early tomorrow, so…" he says without looking at the camera.

"Yeah, sure" I say before the camera went off. "I love you" I whisper to myself.

* * *

 _ **Here's chapter 2 of season 2. I know most of you are going to hate me because of the break up, but it had to happen… don't worry it won't be forever…**_

 _ **I made a look for the last part of the chapter, is on my Polyvore page so go check it out….**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	15. Grilled Cheesus

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Grilled Cheesus**

* * *

Waking up today was a little bittersweet, after my break up with Jesse, I spend the weekend in my bedroom, wallowing in pity, and regretting it, even though I know is for the best still doesn't make it less painful.

So walking towards my locker I found Kurt waiting next to our lockers for me.

"Hey" he says softly as I opened my locker. "How you doing?"

"Okay, I guess" I say pulling out some books. "I mean, I never thought we were going to break up, but… I just I didn't know what to do" I say turning to him.

"Hey, I think is for the best… you need to focus on other things, and maybe date other guys…" he says making me smile.

"I don't know about dating other guys, is too soon…" I says signing.

"I don't mean right now… but you're young, you have the right to date other guys, meet other people" he says putting his arm through mine and walking to homeroom.

"I now, you're right… but I don't think I'm ready... it's too soon" I say.

"Just promise me you won't close yourself" he says as we sit down.

"I promise" I says raising my right hand.

* * *

"I think you should web site about the clothes you make…" I say to Kurt as he and I were talking about his fashion style, while Mr. Schue arrange something by the piano.

"I was think about that too, and it would totally look good on my college application next year" he say smiling.

"Totally agree…" I says before Finn interrupted us by rising his hand.

"Mr. Schue, I have something to say" Finn says walking to the front of the room. "Something happened to me… and I can't really get into it but it shaken me to my core"

"My god, he's coming out" Puck says making want to laugh.

"Yes, there's a man who recently came into my life and… that man is Jesus Christ" he says totally surprising me.

"That's way worse" Puck says.

"And I know they're others in here who dig him to. So I thought maybe this week we could pay tribute to him, in music" Finn says. "You know, pay tribute to Jesus" he says smiling.

"Sorry, but if I wanted to sing about Jesus, I'd go to church. And the reason I don't go to Church is because most churches don't think very much of gay people. Or women, or science" Kurt says.

"I don't see anything wrong with getting a little church up in here" Mercedes says.

"I agree, I had a really hard year and I turn to god a lot for help. I for one wouldn't mind saying thanks" Quinn says making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks for what? That it didn't come out a lizard baby?" Santana says sarcastically.

"Whenever I pray I fall asleep" Brittany says.

"Well, guys, maybe our songs selections don't have to be about Jesus. We could do song about spirituality" Mr. Schue says making me roll my eyes again.

"You got a problem with Jesus?" Finn asks Puck after he snort about the whole thing.

"No I got no problem with the guy, I'm a total Jew for Jesus. He's my number one hew. What I don't like seeing is people using J name to pray about everyone else style. It seems to me that true spirituality, or whatever you wanna call it, it's about enjoying the life that you've been given. I mean I see god every time I make out with a new chick" Puck says.

"Okay, I agree with the first thing you said, I mean if you want to you show your love to god and Jesus, go to church and commit to it, don't just say you want sing to him or whatever it is you want to do, and for the second part, that's just stupid" I says to Finn and Puck.

"You're calling Mr. Billy Joel, stupid?" Puck says making me roll my eyes, yet again. "This time I'd like to continue with my legacy of performing song only sang by Jewish artist" he says standing up and grabbing a guitar.

 _ **Puck:**_

 _Come out Virginia, don't let me wait_

 _You Catholic girls start much too late_

 _Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate_

 _I might as well be the one_

 _Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray_

 _They built you a temple and locked you away_

 _Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay_

 _For things that you might have done..._

 _Only the good die young_

 _You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

 _You got a brand new soul_

 _Ooh, and a cross of gold_

 _Come out come out come out_

 _Virgina don't let me wait_

 _You Catholic girls start much too late_

 _Sooner or later it comes down to fate_

 _I might as well be the one,_

 _You know that only the good die young_

 _I'm telling you baby_

Through the whole song everybody was dancing and singing along, while Kurt was sitting by the piano texting.

* * *

"Kurt, how are you? How is he?" I called Kurt right after I found out about his dad heart attack.

"I don't know. He's just comatose, the doctors don't know if he's going to be okay when he wakes up, or if will wake up" he says trough the line and I know he's was crying.

"Everything is going to be okay, Burt is strong, and he'll come out of this" I says trying to cheer him up.

"I hope you're right" he says signing.

"You're coming to school tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss school, I'll come back right after" he says.

"Okay, well I see you there then" I says.

"See you" he says before hanging up.

"How is he?" Mercedes asks me as she and Sunshine are standing next to me while I called Kurt.

"He's devastated, Burt is in a coma, and the doctor don't know when he'll wake up" I say signing.

"I going to pray for him" Mercedes says.

"Me too" I say.

* * *

Next day when we all got to the choir room for glee practice Kurt was already there sitting alone so I went and set next to him and just hold his hand, which he just squeezed, while everyone hugged him and give him their support.

"Hey, Kurt" Santana says standing in front us with Britt. "We're really sorry about your dad's heart attack"

"Thanks, Santana" Kurt says.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asks walking into the room like a madman.

"My Dad's in the Hospital" Kurt says looking at him.

"I know, my mom just called me. I feel like the last one to know!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn!" I yell I him disgusted with his behavior.

"Well, I'm sorry Finn, it didn't occur me to call you, because he is not your father" Kurt says defending himself.

"Yeah, well, he's the closest I never gonna get, okay? I know I may not look like what everybody else has but though we were… sort of a family" Finn says making me feel bad for yelling at him.

"You could have said that from the beginning instead of yelling at him" I say sitting next to Kurt.

"I guess I just, I didn't like overhearing other people talking about it in gym class" Finn says, so Kurt take his bag out of the empty chair next to him for Finn to sit on it.

"Hey, guys" Mr. Schue says signing as he got in to the room. "Our thoughts are all with Kurt. And mm, I know it's really hard to try and focus on anything else…"

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes interrupted him. "I been struggling thinking about what to say to Kurt, all day. And I realize I don't want to say it, I want to sing it. This song is about being in a very dark place and turning to god" she says walking to the piano and giving Brad the music sheet. "It's a spiritual song, it's that okay?" she asks Mr. Schue.

"Sure" he says.

"Tina, Quinn, can you help me out, please?"

 _ **Mercedes (Quinn and Tina):**_

 _As I lay me down_

 _Heaven hear me now_

 _I'm lost without a cause_

 _After giving it my all_

 _Winter storms have come_

 _And darkened my sun_

 _After all that I've been through_

 _Who on earth can I turn to?_

 _I look to you,_

 _I look to you_

 _After all my strength is gone_

 _In you I can be strong_

 _I look to you (To you)_

 _I look to you, ohhh, ooooh (Oh-oh-oh)_

 _And when melodies are gone (Melodies are gone)_

 _In you I hear a song_

 _I look to you_

 _Ooooh_

 _I look to you_

"Thank you, Mercedes" Kurt says. "Your voice is stunning, but… I don't believe in god" he says shocking me.

"Wait, What?" Tina say as she was sitting down.

"Kurt" I murmur.

"You've all profess your believes I'm just stating mine" he says looking at Tina and me. "I think God, is kind of like Santa Claus for adults. Otherwise God's kind of a jerk, isn't he? I mean he makes me gay and has he's followers going around telling me is something I chose. As if someone would choose to be mock for every single day of their lives. And right now I don't want a heavenly father. I want my real one back" he says making me squeeze his hand tighter.

"Kurt, how do you know for sure? You can't prove that there's no god" Mercedes says.

"You can't prove that there is an imaginary teapot flowing around in the dark side of the moon with a dwarf inside of it that reads romance novels and shoot lighting out of his boobs, but it seems pretty unlikely doesn't?" Kurt says to Mercedes.

"Is god an evil dwarf?" Brittany asks getting confuse.

"We shouldn't be talking like this. Is not right" Quinn says making me roll my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Kurt says letting go of my hand and standing up with his bag. "But you all can believe whatever you want to. But I can't believe something I don't. I appreciated your thoughts, but I don't want your prayers" he says before walking out.

"Kurt?" I says going after him. "Kurt, wait"

"Not now, Rachel" he says turning around. "I really want to be alone" he says before leaving me on the halls alone.

* * *

After school I went home, and I really wanted to call Jesse and tell him about Kurt, but I didn't know if it was the right thing, after all we aren't together anymore. I don't know what to do, I haven't talk to him since Friday.

* * *

So Kurt is siding with Sue about not letting anyone sing religious or spirituals song at glee club, which I can understand but Sue is just taking advantage of him. So me, and a few of the guys from Glee went to the hospital to pray for Kurt's father, but he didn't let us continue because of him not believing. So he kick us out of the room.

* * *

Friday, was game day, which means the Cheerios had to cheer, and while we were at the game the new quarterback got injured, which means that the second quarterback had to step in, meaning Finn, which also meant the he was the new quarterback, bet he's on the moon.

"Poor guy" I say as we see him being taken to the hospital.

"Yeah, but now that means Finn is quarterback again" Quinn says looking at Finn.

"You do know he's dating Sunshine, right?" I ask her after seeing the looks she was sending Finn.

"I know, I'm not doing anything" she says before going back to her position.

* * *

At glee practice Mr. Schue was giving Finn a congratulations for being the quarterback, and wining the second game of the season, when Kurt stood up next to him.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt says. "I, mm, wanted to thank everyone for kind emails and questions about my dad. But for your information his condition remains the same. I need to express myself, so with your permission Mr. Schue, I prepared a number for the occasion"

"Of course, Kurt" Mr. Schue says before taking Kurt previous chair.

"On the day of my Mom's funeral, when they were lowering her body to the ground, I was crying. I mean, that was it. It was the last time I was ever gonna see her. And I remember I look up to my Dad and I… I just wanted him to say something. Something to make me feel like my whole world wasn't over. And he just took my hand and squeezed it. And just knowing that those hands were there to take care of me… that was enough. This is for my dad" Kurt say making me tear up.

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Yeah, I'll tell you something_

 _I think you'll understand_

 _When I'll say that something_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _Oh, please, say to me_

 _You'll let me be your man_

 _And please, say to me_

 _You'll let me hold your hand_

 _Now let me hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _And when I touch you, I feel happy inside_

 _It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide_

 _I can't hide, I can't hide_

 _Yeah, you've got that something_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

 _I wanna hold your hand_

When the song ended I got up to hug him, because I know that's all he need it.

"I'm sorry" he whisper to my ear.

"I know, it's okay" I say hugging him close. "It's okay"

* * *

So the next day at glee Finn came and sang a song about losing he's believes on god. Which just totally pissed me of.

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Oh life, it's bigger_

 _It's bigger than you_

 _And you are not me_

 _The lengths that I will go to_

 _The distance in your eyes_

 _I've said enough_

 _That's me in the corner_

 _That's me in the spotlight_

 _Losing my religion_

 _Trying to keep up with you_

 _And I don't know if I can do it_

 _Oh no, I've said too much_

 _I haven't said enough_

 _I thought that I heard you laughing_

 _I thought that I heard you sing_

 _I think I thought I saw you try_

 _But that was just a dream_

 _Just a dream_

 _Just a dream, dream_

"See, this is what I was saying. Last week you were all about Jesus, and now all of the sudden you don't believe anymore, this is just bullshit" I say getting angry at Finn for singing that song.

"Rachel" Mr. Schue tried to say.

"No! This is bullshit. You can't just choose to like Jesus one second, and then the next, you don't like him anymore, either you believe or you don't" I say to him pretty mad.

"Finn, what happened?" Mr. Schue asks him confuse.

"I used to think god was up there looking over me, now I'm not so sure" he says looking like a lost puppy.

"Unbelievable" I says shaking my head.

"Rach" Sunshine says, giving me a look that said 'let him be', which I roll my eyes to.

* * *

So after all of prayers, Mr. Hummel finally woke up, and apparently he was okay, a little weak, but he would be just fine. So as a celebration Mr. Schue let us sing a religious song at the end of the week, just for Kurt and his dad.

 _ **Tina:**_

 _If God had a name_

 _What would it be?_

 _And would you call it to his face?_

 _If you were faced with him in all his glory_

 _What would you ask if you had just one question?_

 _ **Finn with New Directions (with Rachel):**_

 _And yeah, yeah_

 _God is great_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _(God is good)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel (and Mercedes) with New Directions:**_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah) (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeah)_

 _ **Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Mercedes):**_

 _What if God was one of us (What if God was one of us)_

 _(_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Oh) Just a slob like one of us (Just a slob like one of us)_

 _(_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Oh) Just a stranger on the bus_

 _Tryin' to make his way home (Tryin' to make his way home)_

 _Just tryin' to make his way home (Tryin' to find his way home)_

 _ **Rachel and New Directions (Mercedes):**_

 _Just tryin' to make his way home (Way home, ooh)_

 _ **Tina (New Directions):**_

 _(Yeah, yeah, God is great) Nobody callin' on the phone_

 _(Yeah, yeah, God is good) 'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

* * *

The moment Kurt told me I just wanted to call Jesse and tell him what's been going on, but I didn't. I know I have to give him his space and let him go, at least for now. I just have to maybe go out with someone else like Kurt suggested me last week, maybe that new guy, Sam. I mean he's hot, even after he got injured.

* * *

 _ **So here is chapter 3… hope you like it…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	16. Duets

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Duets**

* * *

So as I said before I decided to try and meet new guys, after all it's been almost a month since Jesse and I broke up, so I've checking this Sam guy lately, and I'd found out that he likes to do impressions, he has a good voice and he's totally cute. So I decided to ask him out, and who knows maybe he'll say yes.

* * *

At glee practice Kurt and I were talking about my decision to date other guys, when Mr. Schue came out of his office with bad news.

"Alright, let's gather around" Mr. Schue says walking out of his office. "Sorry, I'm late guys. I was with principal Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in juvy"

"Really, was a matter of time" Tina says what everyone in this room was thinking.

"What did he do?" Quinn asks confuse.

"He drove his moms Volvo through the front of a convenient store and drove off with the ATM" Mr. Schue says making some of the guys laugh.

"And when is he getting out?" I ask thinking about sectionals.

"Unknown" Mr. Schue says.

"You know, he the dumbest person in the planet, and that's coming from me" Brittany says making fun of the situation.

"Guys! Let's have some sympathy" Mr. Schue says.

"For a guy who put his needs before the team? We need his voice and his bad boy stage presence" Finn says making a point.

"We can't look at this as a crisis. It's an opportunity" Mr. Schue says before looking at the door.

"For what? Further embarrassment and humiliation?" Quinn asks sarcastically.

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans" Mr. Schue says smiling and making me smile as I see Sam walk into the choir room.

"Hey, everybody, I'm Sam. Sam I am" he says standing in front of us, and I just look at Kurt smiling and mouthing **'That's him'** and he mouth **'Hot'** , making me smile. "And I don't like green eggs and ham" Sam says smiling.

"Oh wow, he has no game" Santana says.

"Okay, this is gonna be great" Finn says jumping to his feet's and standing next to Sam. "You're not gonna regret joining Sam"

"Oh, good" Sam says smiling.

"Alright, question for the group" Mr. Schue says while writing _**'Duets'**_ on the board. "What's a duet?"

"A blanket" Britt says before I can even respond.

"A duet is when two voice join to become one. Great duets are like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better. So this week I want you to paired up and sing a duet. And… and since you guys seem to love our little 'Defying Gravity' diva off, I'm making this a competition" Mr. Schue say.

"I'm totally singing with Sam" I say to Kurt.

"You guys are going to be cute together" he says making me blush.

"What's the winners get?" Mike asks.

"Dinner for two, on me, at Breadstix" Mr. Schue says making all of us go crazy.

"This is gonna be awesome" I say looking towards Sam and getting excited.

* * *

"Hey, Sam!" I yell walking after Sam at the end of Glee.

"Hey, you're Rachel, right?" he asks smiling at me.

"Yeah… Mm… I just wanted to officially welcome you to Glee Club, and… I-I wanted to know if you… if you'll like to sing with me?" I asks getting nervous all of the sudden.

"Mm… yeah that'd be cool" he says smiling

"Awesome…" I say smiling "And another thing, and you don't have to tell me, but my best friend Kurt seems to think that you DIY your hair, and he just wanted to know if you do" I say blushing.

"You're cute when you blush" he says smiling and making me blush even more. "But no, I don't DIY my hair"

"Oh, okay… well I'll think of a song for our duet and then I'll look for you" I say still smiling.

"Yeah, cool" he says.

"O-or you can look into songs as well, if you want" I say totally nervous.

"Okay" he says.

"Okay, cool" I say smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, see ya" he says walking away.

"Anddd?" Kurt says coming out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of me.

"Kurt! Don't do that" I exclaim with my hand in my heart.

"Anddd?" he asks again.

"And, we're singing together!" I exclaim totally happy.

"Ooh, nice. And about the other thing" he says gesturing his hair.

"He says he doesn't DIY his hair" I say as we star to walk to the parking lot.

"His lying. That hair is not natural" he say making me laugh.

* * *

So the next day I was at my locker when Finn and Sunshine walk up to me.

"What?" I says without looking at them.

"We want you to give Sam to Quinn" Finn says making me turn around.

"Excuse me" I say totally insulted.

"What he meant to say was that we think that Sam should sing with Quinn at the duet competition" Sunshine says.

"And why is that?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because they totally into each other" Finn says.

"What?" I murmur frowning.

"Yeah she was helping him with a slushy this morning and they were like really close" Finn says.

"How do you know this?" I ask not believing him.

"Because we saw it" Sunshine says.

"Look it doesn't matter, I already chose our song. So Quinn can sing with someone else" I say closing my locker and walking away.

 _It can't be true, I mean not every guy likes Quinn, he likes me, he even said I looked cute when I blush, that has to mean something, right? Is not true. It can't be._

But it was, because later that day while I was walking down the halls towards the choir room I saw them talking by his locker and I realize Finn and Sunshine were right, he looks at her like I used to look at Jesse. Don't wanting to keep looking at them I walk to the choir room to see that Mercedes and Santana were preparing to sing together.

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _When I was a little girl_

 _I had a rag doll_

 _Only doll I've ever owned_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _Now I love you just the way_

 _I loved that rag doll_

 _But only now my love has grown_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _And it gets stronger, in every way_

 _And it gets higher_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana:**_

 _Day by day_

 _Do I love you, my oh my_

 _River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _If I lost you would I cry?_

 _Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _I love you baby like a flower loves the spring_

 _ **Santana**_ _:_

 _And I love you baby like the robin loves to sing_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _And I love you baby like a schoolboy loves his bag_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana:**_

 _And I love you baby, river deep, mountain high_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Oh baby_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _Oh baby!_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Oh woah baby!_

 _ **Santana:**_

 _Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh!_

 _Yeah!_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _Yeah!_

 _Mercedes and Santana:_

 _Do I love you my, oh my, yeah?_

 _River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _If I lost you would I cry?_

 _Oh, how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

"Woah!" Mr. Schue says as we all gave them an applause. "Ladies! Nice work! What an incredible song" he exclaims.

"And just so you know, I've already bought costume bibs for me and Mercedes here" Santana says. "You know why? Cause we's be going to Breadstix!" Mercedes and she says together.

"Oh, oh. You heard that guys, you have your work cut out for you" Mr. Schue says, and I just look at Sam which is sitting next to Quinn. _Great_.

* * *

"Rach, wait" Sunshine says as we're leaving the choir room.

"What now?" I asks turning around, not in the mood.

"Look, we just want for Sam to feel part of the group" she says signalizing Finn who's behind her. "And we think that if he sings with you, he may feel a little overwhelm by your talent, and may by singing with Quinn he could win, because their voice would be really good together" she says trying to convince me.

"You know what fine. They can sing together, I don't care anymore" I say before turning around.

"Wait" she says making me stop again. "You have to tell him yourself, because he won't do it otherwise you tell him he can" she says making me sign.

"Fine" I says before walking away towards Sam's locker to wait for him.

"Hey" he says walking towards me.

"Hi, mm… I'm just going to say it" I say standing straight. "You're free, you can sing with anyone else from Glee Club"

"What? I don't get it" he says confuse.

"It has come to my attention that you like someone else, and I won't let myself get hopeful of the thought of you seeing me in a different way, so I'm taking myself out of the equation, and setting you free" I say smiling even though I'm miserable inside.

"Then who will you be singing with" he asks me.

"I won't. So good luck, and I wish you the best" I say before walking away, trying to keep my tears at bay.

* * *

"So you're singing with yourself?" I ask confuse after Kurt told me he was performing alone today.

"Yes, is going to be epic" he says smiling.

"Okay" I say smiling.

"Okay, guys. Who is up first today?" Mr. Schue says after everyone else was here.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt says rising his hand.

"You may" Mr. Schue says before they switch places.

"As many of you know I'm going to be singing with one of the most talent people in here. Myself" he says making me smile. "When you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone. I asked a few member of the Glee Club as well as some Cheerios with the permission of Rachel, to help out"

"How can you do a duet by yourself? That's like vocal masturbation, or something" Santana says making a few of the guys laugh.

"I would be doing a number from the classic movie 'Victor/Victoria'. Watch and learn, Santana. Hit it" he says.

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _'Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans_

 _A group of fellers found a new kind of music_

 _And they decided to call it Jazz_

 _No other sound has what this music has_

 _Before they knew it, it was whizzing 'round the world_

 _The world was ready for a blue kind of music_

 _And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz_

 _Oh baby_

 _Won't you play me Le Jazz Hot_

 _Maybe, and don't ever let it end_

 _I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear_

 _I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me_

 _When you play me Le Jazz Hot_

 _Baby, you're holdin' my soul together_

 _Don't know whether it's mornin' or night_

 _Only know it's soundin' right_

 _So come on in and play me Le Jazz Hot_

 _Baby, cause I love my jazz hot_

 _Le Jazz Hot_

 _Le Jazz Hot_

We all gave him a standing ovation, 'cause he was amazing. He rock it.

* * *

"So what are you and Sam going to sing?" Kurt asks me as we are both on the Lima bean getting some after school coffee.

"We are not going to sing together" I says looking at my drink.

"What? Why? You were so happy" he says confuse.

"He doesn't like me. He likes Quinn" I say without looking up.

"What? Of course not" he says not believing me.

"You're going to tell me that you haven't notice how he's been sitting next to her at every Glee meeting this week, not even when were still a duet" I say looking at him.

"Well, now that I think about it, yeah. But that doesn't mean anything" he tries to says.

"I confronted him, and he didn't deny it. So I set him free, let him sing with her" I say signing.

"But it's not fair. You saw him first" Kurt says.

"But he didn't saw me first. That's life, Kurt" I say looking at him. "But anyways, what do you think of Tina and Mike's performance, cute right?" I asks him changing the subject.

"Totally. Even though he has no pitch, but it was really cute" he say making me smile.

* * *

So Sunshine and Finn did this really disturbing, insulting, awful song, as their duet. Which is weir because they know it was really bad.

"Okay, do I even need to say it?" Mercedes says after they finish talking.

"That was really rude?" Sam says laughing.

"But, like really rude" Tina says

"Yeah, and insulting" I say.

"I seriously want to punch both of you" Quinn says.

"I have to agree" Mr. Schue says standing up. "It's a great duet, but what you guys did with it was really inappropriate. You're costume choice was a little insensitive. Frankly, I'm disappointed"

"What?" Sunshine says.

"Are you serious? I'm…" Finn says

"Shocked! We're shocked" Sunshine says looking really suspicious. "I really hope that this doesn't cost us the competition"

"Well, getting back on track. Who's next?" Mr. Schue asks after Sunshine and Finn set down. "Alright" he says as Quinn and Sam get up.

"Okay, I just wanna say, I'm really excited and I just couldn't asked for a better partner" Sam says taking his guitar.

While he says that I look at my hands resting in my lap and I feel Kurt rubbing my arm.

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Do you hear me?_

 _I'm talking to you_

 _Across the water_

 _Across the deep_

 _Blue Ocean_

 _Under the open sky,_

 _Oh my_

 _Baby I'm trying_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Boy I hear you_

 _In my dreams_

 _I feel you whisper_

 _Across the sea_

 _I keep you with me_

 _In my heart_

 _You make it easier_

 _When life gets hard_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _ **Quinn (Sam):**_

 _They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes)_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _ **Quinn (Sam):**_

 _Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye)_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _I promise you,_

 _I will_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _I, I, I!_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home someday_

 _Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

I'm not gonna lie, seeing them sing and hold hands it hurt a little, I mean I'm not in love with him, but I really like him, and it suck that he doesn't like me back.

* * *

"Okay, since Artie and Brittany have drop out of the race, guess is time to take it to a vote" Mr. Schue says.

So we all pull a piece of paper and write who we thing should win, and I write Kurt Hummel on mine, because seriously I don't want Sam and Quinn to win.

"Well, even though it looks like everyone voted for themselves, even the ones who didn't compete. We do have a winner" Mr. Schue says, pulling out the Breadstix coupons. "And the winner is… by three votes… Sam and Quinn!" he exclaims, making me sign.

* * *

"Hey… I want something I want to talk you" Kurt says to me the end of the day.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now" I say walking towards the parking lot.

"I know that you're lonely, and that you really wanted to sing with Sam" he says making me stop walking. "So I was wondering if you wanted to sing a duet with me. I think you're going to love my song selection, it something we both really love" he says smiling.

"Kurt, the duet competition is over, they won" I say sadly.

"I know, I just… I though this could be for you and me" he says making me smile.

"Thank you" I say with a soft smile.

…

 _ **Kurt (Rachel):**_

 _Forget your troubles (Happy days)_

 _Come on, get happy (Are here again)_

 _You better chase all your cares away (The skies above are clear again)_

 _Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)_

 _Come on, get happy (Of cheer again)_

 _Get ready for the judgement day (Happy days are here again)_

 _The sun is shining_

 _Come on get happy (Shout it now)_

 _The lord is waiting to take your hand (There is no one who can doubt it now)_

 _Shout hallelujah (So let's tell the world)_

 _And just get happy (About it now)_

 _We are going to the promise land (Happy days are here again)_

 _We're heading across the river_

 _Soon your cares will all be gone_

I notice Sam was looking at me while I was singing and even though I wanted to mean something I know it didn't.

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _There'll be no more from now on_

 _ **Kurt and Rachel:**_

 _From now on_

 _ **Kurt (Rachel):**_

 _Forget your troubles (Oh, happy days)_

 _And just get happy (Are here again)_

 _You better chase all your blues away (The skies above are clear again)_

 _Shout hallelujah (So let's sing a song)_

 _And just get happy (Of cheer again)_

 _ **Rachel (Kurt):**_

 _Happy times (Happy times)_

 _Happy nights (Happy nights)_

 _ **Kurt and Rachel:**_

 _Happy days are here again_

* * *

At the end of the day I was at my locker getting my books for the weekend, when Sam approached me.

"Hey" he says softly.

"Hey" I say looking at my locker.

"Your voice is incredible" he says.

"Thanks" I says pulling out some books.

"Look, I knew that you liked me the moment you talk to me at the beginning of the week" he says shocking me. "And I know you think I didn't like you back"

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him closing my locker and turning around.

"Because, I don't want you to think that I don't see you as something more" he says smiling at me.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter anymore" I say making his smile drop. "Youre with Quinn now, so obviously you like her more"

"That's not…" he tries to says but I interrupted him.

"It is, because if it wasn't, you could have fought me when I let you go" I say before walking away.

* * *

 _ **So here's chapter 4. This is a bonus 'cause I didn't updated yesterday, so this is a gift to you guys… hope you like it…**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	17. The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **The Rocky Horror Glee Show**

* * *

So after the really hard week I had, I spend the whole weekend with my Dad, in which he told me about he and Leroy moving to New York, because Leroy was promoted and my Dad decided to go with him, so now I'm officially living with my Mom, which also has a new job, at McKinley as an English teacher… and that's all I need to know that everything in my life is going to be just fine.

I mean, yeah the guy I like is with some other girl, Jesse and I haven't spoken in almost a month, and is weir but I think that I'm finally moving on with my life, and maybe in the future we can be friends but I know that as of now that's not an option. As for Sam goes, well as I said his still with Quinn, although sometimes I catch him looking my way at Glee practice, but I'm not going to be a Lila 2.0 and come between Quinn and Sam, that's just not me.

So Monday at glee practice Kurt, Brittany and I are talking about Halloween and what we are going to be.

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween this year?" Kurt asks Brittany.

"I'm going as a peanut allergy" she respond smiling.

"How?" I ask her confuse.

"Great new, guys" Mr. Schue says walking in the room. "I had a little inspiration. This week's musical lesson isn't really a lesson, is a musical" he says getting me excited.

"Oh please be 'Evita'…" I whisper.

"Rocky Horror" Mr. Schue says totally killing my excitement.

"I've never seen it" Finn says confuse.

"Mr. Schue?" Sunshine asks.

"Yeah" he responds turning from the piano.

"While I admired you choice of the 70's musical, aren't you worry that the adult themes be point of controversy?" Sunshine asks.

"Seriously, a school in Texas couldn't even do 'Rent' caused an outrage and they've to cancel the show" Kurt says.

"Yeah, I mean, is a great show but it also is a little inappropriate, don't you think?" I say.

"Isn't that the whole point of the arts?" Mr. Schue says. "Pushing boundaries? Do the things people say you can't for the sake of self-expression? Look I got it all figured out. I cut some of the most risky sections. And, I'm sending home permissions slips, to all you parents to make sure that they're okay with it. And we are going to charge admission, and use the proceeds to help for transportation to Nationals in New York" he says making us get excited. "Okay, let's talk about casting"

"Oh, I'm Janet" I says rising my hand.

"I can be Brad" Finn says making me roll my eyes.

"Okay" Mr. Schue says writing the cast on the board.

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheel chair, right?" Artie says a little confuse.

"That's what I was thinking. And though Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter" Mr. Schue says looking at Kurt.

"No" Kurt says shaking his head. "There's no way I'm playing a transvestite in high heels and fishnets, and wearing lipstick" Kurt says disturbed.

"Why, 'cause that look was last season?" Santana asks him making fun of him.

"I'll do it" Mike says surprising us all.

"Really? That's like the male lead" Tina asks him smiling.

"I know, but I'm feeling a lot more confident about my singing voice since our duet project" Mike says smiling.

"Great, I have no problem we that" Mr. Schue says. "Now we're a little short on female roles, so we're going to have to double up on Columbias and Magentas"

"Actually they always do that on Broadway" I say.

"Yeah, it helps to preserve your voice" Sunshine says baking me up.

"Sam" Mr. Schue says. "I'd like you to play the role of the creature"

"From the black lagoon?" Sam asks confuse and making me smile.

"Rocky, as in the Frankenstein character but blonde, you'll kill the part. He's cute, just like you" Quinn says making me roll my eyes at her way of flirting with Sam in front of everyone.

"Better, start working on those abs" Santana says.

"You're kidding me? You cut glass with this babies. I have no problem showing up my body" he says smiling.

"Okay, look like we got ourselves a show" Mr. Schue says making us applaud and celebrate.

"So now I have to rehearse with Finn after school, this is a nightmare" I whisper to Kurt.

"Poor you" Kurt says sarcastically.

* * *

"Hi" I say to Sam after I spot him by his locker.

"Hey" he says focusing on me.

"So, Ms. Pillsbury told me that you're dyslexic and that now I'm your tutor" I explain.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dyslexic too" he says surprise.

"Oh, no, I'm not" I say shaking my head. "I just I came up with this study plan for my cousin when her dad found out she's dyslexic, and it became a success, so now when someone needs my help Ms. Pillsbury tells so that I can teach my method"

"Oh, well thanks, I really appreciated" he says giving me a small smile. "So you'd like to meet after school, so we can start with your method?" he asks me while looking me a certain way and making me blush.

"Mm… actually I can't after school, I have to meet with Finn to rehearse our lines for the schools play" I say cringing.

"So tomorrow, then? I have a free period after lunch time, we could meet at the library" he says with a hopeful look.

"Sure, tomorrow after lunch" I says smiling.

"Is a date" he says smiling and making me frown. "I mean… a study date… 'cause I have a girlfriend" he says getting nervous.

"Right" I say signing. "Well I have to go, I have Cheerios practice" I says before walking away.

* * *

So at the end of school I texted my mom that I was staying behind to rehearse with Finn at the auditorium, where we are right now, running some lines.

"So, then after the 'Time Warp', Riff Raff, aka Kurt, takes us to Frank-N-Furter's lab" I say while looking at my script.

"I have no idea what's going on in this script, and is not in a cool 'Inception' kind of way" Finn says looking confuse.

"Just try, okay?" I say trying to help him. "So after that, they take off our wet clothes and we do the rest of the scene on our underwear" I say getting back to the script.

"Wait, I'm in my tiny whitenies" Finn says looking scare.

"Yeah" I says not seen the problem.

"I can't be on stage in front of the whole school in my tiny whitenies. They're gonna be able to see my whole… business" Finn says getting more scare.

"Come on, it'll just be like going to the pool or the beach" I say getting annoyed.

"I wear a swing shirt in the pool" He says making me get frustrated. "I tell everybody is because I burn easily, but… Look, I know I'm a big athlete and is not manly or anything… but I'm kind of insecure about how I look" he says making me feel bad for him.

"Look, not everybody is confidence about their body, and people still think of then hot, so believe when I say that you're going to be fine, and yeah maybe some people would make fun of you but you'll just have to live thinking that you took a chance and overcome a fear, be the bigger person, okay?" I say trying to help him.

"Yeah, thanks" he says smiling.

"Good, so… next Frank-N-Furter is going to come down the elevator when he comes down we have to be scare. And I may faint a couple of times" I says getting back to the script.

* * *

So next day we were at the choir room where we were going to start with the show rehearsals.

"Okay, places, Finn and Rachel, let's start with 'Dam it, Janet'" Mr. Schue says.

"Oh, I can't not wait until Finn takes his top off so we can all se the hotness underneath" Santana says making fun of Finn.

"What you're talking about?" Finn asks frowning.

"You can't have sloppy Joe's every day for lunch and think you can't get away with it" Brittany says backing up Santana.

"Mm... that's incredibly rude" Sunshine says walking to stand next to Finn.

"Is it? Guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look every day, they objectify us all the time" Quinn says.

"She sort of has a point" Tina says.

"Yeah, earlier today, Artie asked me if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I have smuggling in my bra" Santana says making us all look at Artie.

"I'm super looking forward to see Sam in this gold bikini" Brittany says.

"Is going to be 'abulous'" Sam says making me smile.

"Can we get on with rehearsals, please?" Finn asks taking us back to the show.

"Yeah, let's get this over with" I say, grabbing my prop.

"I agree, yes. Let's stay focus guys" Mr. Schue says. "Alright, Riff Raff and Columbia and Magenta team one, take your places. Let's rock n' roll"

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Hey, Janet_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Yes, Brad?_

 _ **Finn**_ _:_

 _I've got something to say_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Uh-huh?_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _I really loved the..._

 _Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Uh! Oh, Brad_

 _ **Finn (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn):**_

 _The river was deep, but I swam it (Janet)_

 _The future is ours, so let's plan it (Janet)_

 _So please don't tell me to can it (Janet)_

 _I've one thing to say and that's_

 _Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

 _The road was long but I ran it (Janet)_

 _There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Janet)_

 _If there's one fool for you then I am it (Janet)_

 _I've one thing to say and that's_

 _Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

 _Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_

 _There's three ways that love can grow_

 _That's good, bad, or mediocre_

 _Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so_

 _ **Rachel (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn):**_

 _Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Oh, Brad)_

 _Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad (Oh, Brad)_

 _That you've met Mum and you know Dad (Oh, Brad)_

 _I've one thing to say and that's_

 _Brad I'm mad for you too..._

 _Oh, Brad! (_ _ **Finn**_ _: Oh... dammit!)_

 _I'm mad, (_ _ **Finn**_ _: Oh, Janet!)_

 _For you (_ _ **Finn**_ _: I love you too)_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _There's one thing left to do._

 _Ah-ooh!_

 _ **Finn (Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn):**_

 _And that's go see the man who began it (Janet)_

 _When we met in his science exam, it (Janet)_

 _Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Janet)_

 _Now I've one thing to say and that's,_

 _Dammit, Janet, I love you..._

 _Dammit, Janet (_ _ **Rachel**_ _: Oh, Brad, I'm mad)_

 _Dammit, Janet_

 _ **Finn and Rachel:**_

 _I love you!_

"Okay, guys let's run it one more time" Mr. Schue says getting back into the room after Sue call him to the hall.

* * *

"So that way you can remember everything without it being so hard for you" I say to Sam as we are at the library, and after I explained my method.

"This is actually really helpful, thank you so much" Sam says smiling.

"You're welcome, I really wanted to help, so" I say.

"Well this is perfect, a little like you actually" he says making me blush.

"Mm… I'm not perfect at all, thrust me" I say looking at my hands. "But I trying to be the best I can"

"And you're doing a really good job on that" he says making me look at him.

"Don't do this" I say signing.

"Do what?" he asks confuse.

"The way you look at me, it makes me feel something and is not right, you're not single and I don't want to be the backup girl" I say gathering my things.

"You're not" he says. "Look, I can't help it, I really like spending time with you, it's different and refreshing"

"I think is best if we don't spend so much time together, at least until I stop feeling this way" I say taking my bag and leaving.

"Rach!" I hear him call me but I just keep walking.

* * *

So at the end of the day we had another rehearsal, but this time Mr. Schue was telling us that the show was being cancel because he couldn't find a replacement for Mike, since he had to step out of the show because his parents the like the part he was playing, when Ms. Pillsbury came in with her boyfriend saying that he was going to play the part.

"I don't understand" Mr. Schue says confuse.

"Well, you guys have hole to fill and I just trying to help fill it" Mr. Howell says.

"Wanky" Santana says smirking.

"Santana!" Ms. Pillsbury says stopping Santana from saying any else.

"Well, you know, I can't just give you a role. You have to tryout" Mr. Schue says.

"Oh, fair enough, but I'll need a lady to sing to" Mr. Howell says turning to Ms. Pillsbury. "Ems?"

"Okay" Ms. Pillsbury says smiling.

"'Hot pattotie' b flat" Mr. Howell says to the band guys.

 _ **Carl:**_

 _Whatever happened to Saturday night?_

 _When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?_

 _It don't seem the same since cosmic light_

 _Came into my life, I thought I was divine_

 _I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go_

 _I'd listen to the music on the radio_

 _A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show_

 _You climbed in the back seat_

 _Really had a good time_

 _ **Carl with New Directions:**_

 _Hot patootie - bless my soul_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll_

 _Hot patootie, bless my soul_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll_

 ** _Carl:_**

 _My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled_

 _My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt_

 _I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt_

 _She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_

 _Get back in front and put some hair oil-on_

 _Buddy Holly was singing his very last song_

 _With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along_

 _You felt pretty good... Whoo!_

 _Really had a good time_

 _ **Carl with New Directions:**_

 _Hot patootie - bless my soul_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll_

 _Hot patootie, bless my soul_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll_

 _ **Carl:**_

 _Hot patootie - bless my soul (_ _ **New Directions Boys:**_ _My soul...)_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll (_ _ **New Directions Girls:**_ _Rock and Roll)_

 _Hot patootie - bless my soul (_ _ **New Directions Boys:**_ _My soul...)_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll (_ _ **New Directions Girls:**_ _Rock and Roll)_

 _HHot patootie - bless my soul (_ _ **New Directions Boys:**_ _My soul...)_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll (_ _ **New Directions Girls:**_ _Rock and Roll)_

 _Hot patootie - bless my soul (_ _ **New Directions Boys:**_ _My soul...)_

 _I really love that Rock and Roll (_ _ **New Directions Girls:**_ _Rock and Roll...)_

"No, no, no. wait, wait, wait!" Sue exclaimed as we were cheering. "This would not do"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Howell asks confuse.

"For this musical to continue we need a Frank-N-Furter not an Eddie. Eddie was eliminated in my rewrites" Sue says.

"Sue's right" Mr. Schue says. "You wanna play on our sandbox? Sing a Frank-N-Furter number"

"Well, I'm sorry bro, but I think is fine to wear a corset in the privacy of your own home, but don't you think is a little inappropriate in a high school musical?" Mr. Howell asks. "I mean at least if I played Eddie, I wouldn't have to grid up against a student. You know? Eddie is an important role. If I did it I'd be showing my support for the arts"

"You're telling me how to direct my show?" Mr. Schue says getting a little angry.

"Will…" Mr. Howell says.

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes says interrupting. "I'd like to play Frank-N-Furter. I was rereading the script yesterday and said: 'don't dream it, be it'. And it's my dream to play a lead role, so I figured, 'why not me?' I mean I'd be all kind of crazy sexy on that outfit. And I could reinterpret the number a little bit, make it more modern" she says making us all smile and support her. "I'd really liked the chance, Mr. Schue"

"Well there you go, Will, you killed two birds with one stone, congratulations" Sue says. "Look, you got yourself a Frank-N-Furter and an Eddie" Sue says making us all cheer and clap.

* * *

So the next day at night we got out first dress rehearsal, and we all looked amazing. Except for the part of Sam and Finn complaining about their clothing, but other than that Mercedes killed it with her Frank-N-Furter role. It was epic. Until, of course Mr. Howell got on stage before his cue.

So things started to go downhill when Mr. Schue decided that Rocky was a risky role for a student like Sam, so he decided to take the role himself. And apparently he took advantage of it by flirting with Ms. Pillsbury which Mr. Howell didn't took so well, hence why he interrupted one of our rehearsals.

Also while we were doing some script reading Fin was walking down the halls on his underwear. Ending on him being suspended.

So after some thinking Mr. Schue realize that he was doing this show for the wrong reasons, so he decided that the show wasn't going to go public but we were still doing it just for ourselves.

So at the end everything ended just fine.

Except for the part that I realizing I'm developing feelings towards Sam, hence why I've been keeping my distance from him. I mean there's nothing I can do, he's with Quinn, and I just have to come to me on his own, if is meant to be, I would happen, if is not, then cool.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait, I feel this chapter is more like a filling chapter, because on the show it focused more on Mr. Schue's life than anything else. But I hope you still liked the little changes I made to it.**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	18. Never Been Kissed

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Never Been Kissed**

* * *

So the last few weeks has been kind of good, the glee club is doing great, we're getting ready for sectionals this year so I'm excited. Sam and I had kept our distance from each other, and still is hard to look at him next to Quinn, but I'm focusing on the Cheerios, Glee, my friends and my Family so is less painful to watch. But I decided to live everyday one by one.

So today's Sunday, and I'm spending the day with my mom, so after I woke up, I took a shower and put on something comfortable for the day, and then went downstairs to found my mom making breakfast.

"Morning Mom" I says as she is putting the last plate on the kitchen table.

"Morning honey" she says taking a sit on the table. "Did you sleep well?" she asks me after taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah, it was a peaceful night" I says taking a bite of the pancakes. "How about you?"

"It was okay, I went to bed late preparing for my first day as an English teacher at McKinley, so that we could have today just for us" she says while taking small bites.

"Awesome!" I exclaim after taking a sip of orange juice. "What are we doing today?" I ask.

"Well, I was thinking that now that I'm living in Ohio permanently, we could maybe visit your aunt Pam" she says while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Will Blaine be there?" I asks getting excited.

"Well I called Pam, and she says that Blaine was spending the weekend, so yeah, he's going to be there" she says as she cleans up the kitchen.

"Yes! I haven't seen him in so long" I says as I help clean the dishes.

"I know, that's why we are picking them up to go to the pool pit" she says drying her hands. "So go pack a bag 'cause we're leaving in ten minutes" she says smiling.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I yell as I run upstairs.

When I got to my room I packed a bikini and a change of clothes, from my bathroom I got my sunscreen, my coconut conditioner and shampoo, grabbed my camera from my desk and my favorite sunglasses, and I was set to go.

"Okay, I ready" I say to my mom coming downstairs.

"Okay, let's roll" she says grabbing the keys of Jesse's range rover, making me sign by the sight of them. "You're okay? We can take my car if you want" Mom says as she sees my mood change.

"No its okay, it just I haven't think of him in a while and it just weir to see his keys, even though they're my keys now" I says still looking at the keys.

"Well, not think about it now, let's just have a nice family day" she says as she pulls me towards the front door.

"Okay, let's go. I'm dying to see Blaine" I say as I climb on the passenger sit.

"Oh, believe me, I know" she says turning the engine on.

And so we were on our way to see my cousin Blaine and my aunt Pamela, aka Pam. Aunt Pam is my dad's sister and she married Bruce Anderson, one of my Dad's partners at the hospital where he used to work. They had three kids together, the oldest is Cooper, his obsess with fame, like really obsess, and he's been in multiples commercials and even aspires to be a TV actor one day. Next is my cousin Camille she's away at college and has been a little MIA from the family since she enter her junior year at law school, so I haven't seen her in a long while. And last and more importantly, Blaine, he's a year younger than me, and goes to a guy's boarding school at Dalton, Ohio, named Dalton Academy, he's an amazing singer, openly gay, and has been my best friend forever. So yeah you can figure out why I'm so excited to see him.

So after a half an hour drive we pulled up to the Anderson's drive way, where Blaine was sitting on the front stairs.

"Blaine!" I yelled getting out of the rover and running towards him.

"Rachel!" he yells meeting me halfway and hugging me.

"I missed you so much" I exclaim as we pull apart.

"Me too" he says hugging me again. "How have you been?" he says pulling me to sit on the front stairs.

"Great. I joined the glee club last year, and even thought we lost at regionals, we are working really hard to get to nationals this year, how about you?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm doing well, I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore so that's a relieve. And now that you mention it, the Warblers are like a big thing now, and we're competing against each other at sectionals" he says surprising me.

"Oh wow… that's so cool" I say excited.

"I know, we've been dreaming about this for a long time now, and it's finally happening" he says totally excited.

"Okay, we're ready to go" Aunt Pam says as she closes the front door. "Rachel, sweetie, hi" she says hugging me.

"Hi, Aunt Pam, it's so nice to see you" I say smiling at her.

"I know, I really had missed you" she says as she grabs my face. "Well, let's go" she says walking towards the range rover passenger side.

"Yeah. Let's go, so we can take some nice spots" Mom says getting in the car.

"Come on" Blaine says opening the back door and letting me climb first.

"I'm so excited" I says smiling big.

* * *

"So how's Jesse?" Blaine asks me as we walk around the pool.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him in almost two months" I say signing.

"But, what happened? You guys were so perfect together" he says with a surprise tone.

"Well, he went to college, then he started to get more and more busy and I just was waiting around for him to have time to call me or to have time for me" I say sitting by the edge of the pool. "And well, we broke up, and I haven't heard from him since"

"Wow… I always looked up to your relationship you know, wishing to find a guy like him and have a relationship like yours, and now…" he says signing.

"Yeah… but moving on… what about you? Have you found a guy?" I say smirking at him.

"Well, there is this guy I saw the other day… but I don't know yet" he say blushing a little.

"Well, if you're looking for someone just tell me and I can set you up with my best friend Kurt, he is super cute, I'll show you a photo later, now let's swim" I say jumping to the water.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun, we should do this more often" I say as we are gathering our stuff to go back home.

"Definitely…" Blaine says as we walk behind my mom and Aunt Pam, towards the rover. "Let's promise to never grew apart again, and to always keep in touch"

"Promise, and now that we're going to compete against each other at regionals, we are going to be seen more often so… oh now that I remember, here" I says taking out my phone and looking for a photo of Kurt and me. "This is Kurt, my BGF…" I say showing him the photo.

"He's cute… maybe one day" he says still looking at the photo and making me smile.

"Yeah, maybe one day" I says getting in the car.

After we were all in the Range Rover we drive Aunt Pam and Blaine to their house with the promise of getting together next weekend. Then we drive home and after a hot shower Mom and I had a quick diner and then went to bed. Tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

Monday morning I walk to my locker where I meet with Kurt every morning.

"Hey, Kurt" I says smiling while I open my locker.

"Someone is happy today" he says closing his locker and turning towards me.

"Yes, I am" I says smiling. "I reconnected with my cousin after a few years and I'm really happy"

"Good for you, you deserve to be happy" he says as we start to walk to homeroom.

"So do you, when are you going to realize that?" I ask him as we see Karosfky coming our way and pushin Kurt into the lockers.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asks angry for what he did. "You're okay?" I ask to Kurt while helping him pick up his books.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he says a little sad.

"Don't worry about him, just think that one day you're leaving this place and his going to get stuck in here" I say as we get to our homeroom.

"Thrust me… that's all I think about" he says as we sit down.

* * *

Later after homeroom Kurt and I walk into the choir room where everybody already is.

"Alright guys, let's get down to business" Mr. Schue says when he saw Kurt and me walking in. "First let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman" he says so a few of us give him a clap. "Puck, I hope your time in juvie has tough you a lesson about right and wrong"

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day" Puck says smirking.

"Wow, what a catch. I can believe I ever let you go?" Quinn says sarcastically, making me roll my eyes. I seriously can't stand her.

"And now, drum roll, Finn!" Mr. Schue announces holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Because I have in my hand, our competition for sectionals next month" he says making us cheer and clap. "First, the acapella choir group from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers"

"That's my cousin school, they're like rock stars at the school" I say to everyone.

"Really?" Mr. Schue asks surprise.

"Yeah, they have like a waiting list every year, because a lot people want in" I say looking at him.

"Okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head" Santana says laughing and looking at Kurt.

"Nice, really nice" I says sarcastically.

"And the other team to beat, The Hipsters, a first-year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now, they're a glee club compose entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's" Mr. Schue says.

"Wait, is that even legal?" I asks confuse.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes says.

"Are you kidding?" Puck says. "Brittle bones, give one of those old ladies a pat in the rear and they'll break their pelvis" he says smirking.

"Moving on. Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about Sectionals last year, I wanna make this week our second annual boys vs. girls tournament" Mr. Schue says making us cheer. "So, split up into two groups and figured out what song you're going to sing" Mr. Schue says so all of the girls gather up to the side of the choir room, and I see Kurt trying to come our way but Mr. Schue stops him. "Kurt, gonna say it again, boys team"

"Sorry" I say to him as he sadly makes his way to guys. "So I have some ideas for the mash-up" I say to the girls.

"Okay how about we all put our suggestions out and then we pick the best ones" Mercedes proposes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" I say smiling.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue is not letting you sing with us" I say to Kurt as we're walking to the choir room at the end of the day.

"Don't worry, I'd be fine" he says and I know it won't.

So at glee practice Mr. Schue announces a change of plans, now the guys are singing song traditionally sang by girls groups and the girls are singing songs written or sang by boys groups, like The Who, The Stones, etc. so now we have to select a new set list. And what we choose is going to make them all go crazy.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers and there you met a cute guy" I say to Kurt the next day as we are getting lunch outside while Puck and Artie sing around.

"Yes, and he's so dreamy, and hot" he says signing with and looking at nothing.

"Oh My God!" I exclaim once I realize "You like him… like, really _like him like him_ " I say smiling.

"I mean yeah, but I don't know, I've never dated someone before… but he sings like an angel" he says making me laugh.

"This is amazing" I says still laughing.

"Come on, we have class" he says cleaning after himself, so I do the same.

"Sure, let's go" I says grabbing my garbage to throw away.

* * *

So I was by my locker at the next day before glee practice when Sam approached me.

"So I saw you this weekend at the pool pit with this guy" he says leaning next to my locker.

"And you care because…?" I ask him turning to him after closing my locker.

"Was he, like your boyfriend or something?" he asks sounding like a jealous guy.

"I'll ask again, you care because…?" I ask him with attitude.

"I don't, I just was curious" he says trying to look chill.

"Yeah, sure" I say smirking starting to walk backwards. "And he's my cousin, not that you care" I say before turning around to go change for the Girls presentation.

After we were all ready we stayed on Mr. Schue's office waiting for out cue.

"Okay, whenever you're ready" Mr. Schue said after he and the guys set down next to the piano.

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Start me up_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Start me up_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls vocalizing:**_

 _Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks_

 _Union's been on strike_

 _He's down on his luck_

 _It's tough_

 _Oh, so tough_

 _ **Tina (and Brittany with New Directions Girls):**_

 _Oh, we gotta (hold on)_

 _ **Brittany and Tina (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Ready or not (Ready or not)_

 _ **Rachel (with New Direction Girls):**_

 _You live for the fight when that's (all that you got)_

 _ **Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Start me up_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _We're halfway there_

 _ **Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Oh, woah! Livin' on a prayer_

 _ **Mercedes (New Directions Girls):**_

 _If you start me up (Uh!)_

 _Kick on the starter give it all you got_

 _You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it)_

 _I can't compete (Ooooo)_

 _With the riders in the other heat_

 _Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta)_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana (New Directions Girls):**_

 _(Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta)_

 _I'll make a grown man (Got each other)_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Give it a shot_

 _ **Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Start me up_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _We're halfway there_

 _ **Santana with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Livin' on a prayer!_

 _ **Tina:**_

 _Oh we gotta_

 _ **Mercedes with Tina (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not)_

 _ **Rachel (with New Directions Girls):**_

 _You live for the fight when that's (all that you got)_

 _ **Rachel (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _We're halfway there (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!)_

 _Livin' on a prayer!_

 _ **Rachel (Mercedes):**_

 _Take my hand (Yeah!) and we'll make it I swear_

 _ **Mercedes**_ _:_

 _We're almost there (_ _ **Santana with New Directions Girls**_ _: Ohhh!)_

 _ **Mercedes with New Directions Girls:**_

 _We're livin' on a prayer_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Living on a prayer_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

 _You gotta_

 _ **Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls:**_

 _Start me up_

"Ladies, very, very impressive" Mr. Schue says as he and the guys were cheering and applauding. "What was it that made you guys choose those songs" he ask us.

"Well…" I try to answer but before I could Becky walk in.

"Couch said to give you this" She says to Mr. Schue giving him a note and the walking away.

"Okay, guys. That was really good, but I have to see what Sue wants so take the rest of the day off" Mr. Schue says before leaving.

"Okay that was rare" I say smiling to everyone.

"You were really hot" I hear Finn says to Sunshine.

"Okay, I'm out" I say going to the locker room to change.

"Wait, Rach" Sam says coming after me.

"Yeah?" I ask hi confuse as to why he followed me.

"That was really good, and hot" he says smiling.

"Thanks, I guess" I say smiling.

"Yeah, well… that was it, so, mm, I'd let you to go change" he says walking away a leaving smiling in the halls.

* * *

So the next day at Glee practice we found out that most of the guys and Tina were using Couch Beiste to try and cool off by picturing her in underwear, which is really gross, which also make her quit, so now the football team has no couch.

So the guys planned to sing to her their tournament mash-up, which was really sweet of them and I admit that seeing Sam singing and trying to look sexy was really hot in a sweet kind of way.

So now that the tournament is over I was walking to my locker where Kurt was, puling some books in his locker when a saw a photo of Blaine in his locker door with the word **COURAGE** under.

"Why do you have a photo of Blaine in your locker?" I ask him confuse by this.

"Oh, he's the guy I met at Dalton and he gave me some advice about the Karosfky situation and I really like him, so I out a picture of him with this word to give me courage when I need it" he says looking at the photo and smiling at it. "Wait a minute, I never told you his name, so how do you n=know him?" he asks confuse.

"Well, that's my cousin. That one I was talking about at glee" I say smiling.

"Hum, what a small world" he says smiling.

"Yeah" I say laughing.

* * *

 _ **And here is the next chapter, sorry the wait, it just that as the chapters go by is hard to think of a different storyline but I'm getting there, also as you already read, in the story Blaine and Rachel are cousins.**_

 _ **And my new semester at college already began so updates will be minimum, maybe once a week, at least for now.**_

 _ **I made an outfit for Rachel on her family day with Blaine, Shelby and Pam, is on Polyvore so go check it out…**_

 _ **And I hope you like the chapter.**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	19. The Substitute

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **The Substitute**

* * *

So this week at Cheerios practice Sue announce that she's now the Principal of the school due to Figgins getting sick with this weir virus that's going around, which also means she's going to do everything in her power to destroy the Glee Club. And to make it worst this morning Mr. Schue looked really sick too.

"Alright guys, mm… it's time to start thinking about song selections…" Mr. Schue says while writing on the board and looking sick. "Mm... I think I'm going to see the nurse…" he says while looking at us like we grow two heads. "But first I feel I should get you guys a sitter"

Yeah that was really weir. So anyways the next day at glee practice Sunshine tried to take over the glee club, like if she was the captain, that's my job and even I know where my limits are.

So at lunch Mercedes, Kurt and I were talking about it while we were in line.

"I'm shaking, and is ether from low sugar or rage. I knew it was only a matter of time before Sunshine tried to take over glee club, she's like a Lila 2.0" Kurt says as we were getting some food.

"We'll forget all about it tonight at bowling" Mercedes says.

"Yeah, god knows I need some distraction" I say grabbing some healthy tots.

"I can't. Blaine asked me to hang out" Kurt says pulling at my attention.

"I've been looking forward to it all week" Mercedes says sounding disappointed.

"So did I, ever since you guys met, I haven't got to see you guys" I say sadly.

"Wait, are you two going out? Cause I think you need to come clean" Mercedes says while we're advancing on the line.

"What? No. I don't want another Rachel, Jesse traitor scenario to overcome, sorry Rach" He says making gasp. "Please Mercedes, numbs the word" he says picking some salad.

"We'd be happy for you" Mercedes says making me look at her.

"Seriously? You guys gave me hell when you found out about Jesse because he was on VA, and now you'd be happy for Kurt if he were with Blaine? Whose on the Warblers may I add" I say to her surprised for what she said.

"Okay this is deferent" she says before looking at Kurt. "Look we know how lonely you've been"

"We just hang out. Nothing about Glee Club never comes up. Just nice to have someone to talk to" he says making me feel bad for him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes ask him offended.

"It means someone like me. But I promise to make it pout to you guys" he says taking some fried tots. "We'll hang out Friday night" he says as Mercedes takes the spoon to serve herself a lot of tots.

"Mercedes that's too much" I say while looking at her plate.

"No is not" she says smiling. "So what are we going to do about Glee Club while Mr. Schue is sick?"

"I have an idea" Kurt says smiling as we walk to a table. "Have you met the new Spanish teacher?" he asks.

"You mean Holly Holliday? Yeah she knows nothing about being a Spanish teacher" I say taking a sit.

"Maybe, but she was the sub for my English class yesterday and she did this awesome number, so I think you could be perfect" he says smiling.

* * *

So later that day we were waiting for Miss Holliday to arrive at the choir room, and Puck was on the floor doing god knows what.

"Noah, what are you doing?" I asks him as I took a sit next to Kurt.

"Kurt got us this substitute so I'm battering the floor" he say standing up.

"But sectionals is like two weeks from now" Finn says to Noah.

"Hey, giganter" Artie says calling at out for Finn. "We're all gonna swap names ya'll" he says pointing at Tina, Mercedes and himself.

"Mm, did I hear something about a substitute?" Sunshine says walking on the battered floor and falling on her ass.

"Yes, it works!" Noah exclaims making me laugh.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and brook my talent" Sunshine says standing up and walking to her sit. "I'm fine!" she says passing by Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and I.

And right there Miss Holliday walk in and slide by the floor without falling and making us look at her.

"Oh what the hell?" Artie says looking surprised.

"Hola clase" Miss Holliday says. "Nothing says 'Bienvenidos' like a battered floor" She says making me smile. She's awesome. "Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holy Holliday. What's yours? Go" she says before looking at Puck.

"I'm Finn Hudson, I'm quarterback of the football team" Noah says with this rare voice trying to sound like Finn.

"I'm Sunshine Corazon, his loud, loud girlfriend" Santana says while Sunshine gives her a glare.

"I'm Mike Chang" Brittany says making us look at her. Poor girl.

"Those aren't your names. You know why I know that?" Miss Holliday says.

"You're psychic?" Brittany asks her.

"I know this because I recently watch the video of you guys preforming at regionals, where you came in last. Maybe is because the songs were about 30 years old" Miss Holliday says.

"Those song are classics" Finn says.

"Those songs are amazing. But they sound it like somebody else's songs, not yours" Miss Holliday says totally hitting the nail. "Just saying"

"She speaks the true" Britt says finally saying something real.

"I'm not your average substitute teacher. I want you guys to do things that you wanna do" Miss Holliday says making us excited. "I want you to have fun! And a fabulous but brief time together. What do you say if we have class outside today?" she ask us.

"It's raining outside" Mercedes says looking at Miss Holliday like she's crazy.

"Well then let's take a feel trip to Taco Bell" She responds making us all cheer.

"Ok, no" Sunshine says after Holly mention something about marijuana. "We can't just woof of all day, we got to write a set list for Sectionals"

"You're right. What songs would you like to do?" Miss Holliday says taking us of guard. "Oh, don't get asked that question much, do we?"

"Miss Holliday's right. Mr. Schue sometimes seems like he hasn't heard the radio since the 80's" Kurt says.

"He never listen what I have to say" Noah says.

"Cee-Lo! That's what I'm talking about!" Miss Holliday exclaims. Okay, this woman is really cool.

"Okay, excuse me, but what would you know about Cee-Lo? Cause you're like 40" Santana says.

"Top 40, sweet cheeks" Miss Hollidays sassy's back. "Hit it!"

 _ **Holly (New Directions):**_

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love_

 _And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh)_

 _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

 _I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh)_

 _Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari_

 _But that don't mean I can't get you there_

 _I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari_

 _Mmh, but the way you play your game ain't fair_

 _I pity the fool that falls in love with you_

 _(Oops, she's a gold digger)_

 _Well (Just thought you should know it)_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _I've got some news for you_

 _Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend_

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love_

 _And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh)_

 _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

 _I'm like "forget you and forget him, too"_

 _Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya_

 _Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh)_

 _Although there's pain in my chest_

 _I still wish you the best_

 _With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh)_

 _ **Artie and Mercedes (New Directions):**_

 _Now baby, baby, baby_

 _Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad)_

 _So bad (_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yeah) (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Oh)_

 _I tried to tell my mamma_

 _But she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad)_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes**_ _: Yes she did) (_ _ **Artie**_ _: Yes she did)_

 _ **Holly (New Directions):**_

 _(Uh!) Why?_

 _(Uh!) Why?_

 _(Uh!) Why, baby, baby? (Uh-uh!)_

 _I love you_

 _I still love you! (_ _ **Santana**_ _: Hey, baby!)_

 _ **Holly with New Directions (Santana):**_

 _I see you driving round town with the guy I love_

 _And I'm like "forget you" (Forget you, oh yeah) (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Oh-oh-oh)_

 _I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (Ooh)_

 _I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" (Oh, baby!)_

 _Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya (Yeah, you!)_

 _Huh, now ain't that some shhh (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Ain't that some shhh) (Ooh, ooh!)_

 _Although there's pain in my chest_

 _I still wish you the best (Wish you the best)_

 _With a "forget you" (You, ah-ah-ah) (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Oh-oh-oh, oh!)_

"That was awesome!" I say to Kurt as we are clapping a cheering.

"Let's go get some tacos!" Miss Holliday exclaims making us cheer louder.

* * *

"That was so cool" I say to Santana as we're walking to Cheerios practice.

"Totally, I mean I sometimes think that this club is lame but even I can't deny that that was awesome" Santana says smiling.

"Yeah, finally someone with good taste" Quinn says as we get to gymnasium. "No offends to Mr. Schue but he always picks this old songs"

"Yeah, at least we get a week with good music" I say as we put our bags down. "Okay everybody, gather up!" I yell clapping my hands and making the squad run and form two rows. "We got a month for regionals, which means we have to start to learn the routine! Since I'm the new captain, we're doing this my way! That means new routine, and new energy! And I promise we're going to come back with that trophy! So boys pull out the mats we're trying some jumps and flips today!" I say, so the guys pull out the mats on the floor and I get ready to show then something new.

 _(Look_ **Hellcats - Fefe Dobson – Rockstar – Season 1 – Episode 1** _on youtube so you can get the idea of what Rachel show to the guys)_

"Okay! That's good for today, we'll keep going tomorrow" I say after an hour of rehearsals. "Hit the showers! And keep practicing!" I yell as the all get their bags and head to the showers.

"That was intense" Quinn says while taking some water. "I never thought you were good at this"

"Yeah, hobbit, never knew you were that good" Santana says as we walk to the showers.

"Well you never bother to know the real me" I says stopping in from of the girls locker rooms. "And trust me you haven't seen nothing yet" I say before going to my locker to change out of my practice clothes.

"Well the real you is really cool" Brittany says next to me.

"Thanks Britt" I say smiling at her.

* * *

So the next day Sue made us throw all of the Tater Tots away, because she was implementing a new diet to the school with more healthy food. And well Mercedes didn't take it well, in fact she started this strike about it making Sue really mad. She also put Tots on Sue's tailpipe, which cause some damage to her car because of it. And even Kurt tried to distract her by setting her up a date with this cute guy from the football team, but that didn't help.

Also Sunshine sang a mash up of Nowadays and Hot Honey Rag with Miss Holliday and it was really good, I mean she doesn't sing that much on Glee Club so it was nice seeing her so care free and having fun.

So at the end of the week Mr. Schue came back and after some talking Sue gave him his job back, and as a celebration we did a Singing in the rain/Umbrella mash up and it was good, we had fun.

So now I'm walking towards the parking lot after a long Cheerios practice, where I showed the squad part of the new routine which means that it almost complete.

"Rach, wait!" I hear someone yell and when I turn around I see Sam running towards me. "Hey" he says after he got up to me.

"Hi" I say smiling. "What's up?" I ask him confuse.

"I wanted to say that you're really good at being a cheerleader, I mean I saw you today and it's looking good" he says after he saw my confuse face.

"Oh, wow, thanks" I say smiling.

"You have a pretty smile" he say looking at my mouth.

"Sam" I say signing and shaking my head. "You can't keep doing this, I mean you keep giving me hope and you still dating Quinn, and I don't think I can keep with this flirting, it has to stop" I say sadly.

"I'm sorry, I-I know, I just I really like you, and I'm seeing this totally different girl that I like even more. But I promise I'll try to stop" he say signing.

"That's all asks" I say before turning around walk to my car.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **As you know my semester at the university just started so that means that I don't have a lot of time to write. So I hope you stay with me…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	20. Furt

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **Furt**

* * *

"So you've been hanging out a lot with Kurt lately" I say to Blaine as we're having coffee at the Lima Bean.

"He's really nice, and I see myself in him, you know?" he says as we take a sit on one of the side tables.

"You mean Sadie Hawkins?" I say remembering when he got beat up.

"Yeah… but mostly the bullying. I mean, he's dealing with all of this stuff and I can see how it's affecting him" he says before drinking from his coffee.

"Yeah, so do I. he thinks I haven't notice but… he barely talks at Glee practice and he's losing weight" I say really concern about him. "I'm even planning to talk with some of the guys at Glee that are on the football team so that they can help with this bullying"

"What you need to do is get this Karofsky kid to back off" Blaine says.

"I know…" I say signing. "Changing topics… how are you?"

"I'm good. I met this guy the other day…" he says smiling.

"Do tell" I say getting excited for him.

"Well, his name is Jeremiah, and we're having coffee this Saturday" he says smiling ear to ear.

"Uhh, you have to call me and tell me everything" I demand.

"I will, I promise" he says laughing.

* * *

"Oh my God, you won't believe what just happened" says a really excited Kurt stopping next to me at my locker Monday morning.

"What?" I asks him curious about his excitement.

"My dad propose to Carole!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim and then we started jumping. "That's amazing"

"I know, and the best part… I'm going to be their wedding planner" he says smiling.

"That's awesome" I say really excited for him.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be like my assistant, you know... help me with some wedding stuff" he says with a hopeful look.

"I don't know… you're the expert on this" I says doubting that I'd be useful.

"It's going to be fine, I'm going to do most of the big and important stuff, I just need you with me… to help with some little stuff…"

"Okay, then… I'm in" I say smiling.

"Okay so this is what I have planned…" he says pulling me with him and walking to our first class.

* * *

So Monday after Cheerios practice while the girls were at out locker room I heard Quinn telling Santana and Brittany that Sam kind of propose, and I was like, _WTF?!._ Apparently it was a promise or something and he even gave her a promise ring. Like, if he was into me why give her a ring.

So much for liking me…

* * *

"So I was thinking about red for the Glee girls, while the guys wear black suits with red ties" Kurt says as he moves stuff on his wedding board.

"Kurt, you're sure, you're okay?" I say concerns after he told me what Karofsky did today.

"I've told you, I'm fine" he says still looking at the board.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me" I says standing next to him. "Has Karofsky said anything else to you?"

"No, okay… let's just focus on this" he says before turning back to the board.

"Sure…" I says, _I know there's something else_.

* * *

After I left Kurt house yesterday I called a meeting with the Glee Girls for today, to discuss the Karofsky-Kurt situation.

"Ladies, the Kurt-Karofsky bullying situation its getting way out of control. Kurt's miserable, he's losing weight and not in a good way, and he's barely even fighting for solos anymore, and even though he says he's fine, I know for sure is just a façade" I say to Quinn, Sunshine, Brittany and Tina as we gather in the choir room.

"We've all been tease, but something about what Karofsky is doing is so much worse" Tina say agreeing with me.

"You're all lucky to have boyfriends on the football team, I say you band together and ask then to confront Karofsky, and ask him to back off" I say giving them my idea.

"Okay, first of all Sam and I just started dating, and second of all I think you just move the feminist movement 50 years back" Quinn says.

"I know this sounds bad, but guys like Karofsky only respond to muscles" I say trying to convince her.

"So we're gonna fight violence with violence" She says.

"No, look I'm not saying they should hit him, what I'm saying is that they need to defend Kurt, and they're strength in number" I say defending my case.

"I'm confuse. Are you and Artie officially dating now?" Tina says while looking at Brittany.

"Deal with it" Britt says making me smile a little.

"Why didn't you told me that we were having a Glee girls meeting?" Santana asks me when she walk into the choir room.

"Because this is a meeting for Glee girls with boyfriends on the football team" I says.

"Yeah, we're going to make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt" Sunshine says.

"Okay, I'm dating Puckerman" Santana says smirking.

"No, you're sleeping with Noah" I say stating the fat.

"Exactly, that doesn't count" Quinn says.

"Besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky, he's on probation if he gets in a fight with him he will be send back to juvie" Tina says.

"Mmhm, so now if you excuse us…" I say pointing the door.

"Uhg... you're so on my list dwarf" Santana says before walking away.

"Oh trust me you're the top of mine" I say before she was out of the door. "Okay, if something bad happens to Kurt and we didn't do anything to stop it… we will never be able to live with ourselves" I finally say before leaving then to think about it.

* * *

So apparently the girls stick to our plan, and the guy's confronted Karofsky in the locker rooms, well except for Finn, and as result Sam ended with a black eye, and Artie and Mike with some bruises, but I think it didn't help at all.

Because the next day while I was helping Kurt with the dance classes for Finn and Burt, something happened… while Kurt was teaching Finn the right dance steps and I was practicing with Burt, Karofsky walk by the door and was making fun of Finn and Kurt, something that Burt saw.

"What the hell was that?" Burt says getting pissed off.

"It's nothing dad" Kurt say trying to making seen like nothing.

"That was not nothing. That guy was making fun of you. What the hell is his name?" Burt says.

"Tell him Kurt" Finn says.

"Tell me what?" Burt asks getting suspicious.

"Tell him or I will" I say stepping in. "Tell him"

"He's name's Dave Karofsky. He's been harassing me for a few weeks now" Kurt says shaking his head.

"Harassing you, how?" Burt says.

"Just, shoving me and giving me a hard time" Kurt says signing.

"There's more. There's something else you're not telling me" Burt says totally getting the same feeling I got a few days ago.

"He threatened to kill me" Kurt says totally shocking me and making Burt run out of the room and after Karofsky.

"What?" I say not expecting that, and going after Burt.

"Burt!" Finn says running after Burt with Kurt and I.

When we got in the hallway we found Burt pushing Karofsky against the wall.

"You like picking on people? Why don't you try me?" Burt says shoving him.

"Burt! Stop!" Finn says while trying to get him of Karofsky.

"Please you're sick" Kurt says getting worry.

"Burt. Burt. Let him go" I say grabbing his arm.

"What the hell have you been doing while all this was going on, uh?" Burt asks Finn after he let Karofsky go.

"Come on" I say to Kurt and going after his dad and leaving Finn alone.

* * *

So the next day I was pacing outside the Principals office while Burt and Kurt were having a meeting with Karofsky and his dad. And after half an hour Karofsky and his dad walk out of the office with Burt and Kurt behind them.

"What happened?" I ask Kurt.

"Karofsky was spelled" Kurt says signing.

"Thank god" I say hugging him.

"I have a feeling this isn't the end" Kurt says making me step back.

"So do I, but we'll deal with it when we get there" Burt says. "Come on, get back to class" he tell us.

"We'll see you tonight for the dinner rehearsal" I says smiling at Burt.

"Sure" he says before walking away.

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow" I says trying to get Kurt out of the funk.

"Yeah" he says smiling.

* * *

So the next day we were all getting ready for Burt and Carole's wedding, and I was looking for Santana when I hear her talking to Finn about how if he told everyone that they slept together a few weeks ago he would be on top. _Wait a minute Finn and Sunshine have been dating for two months now… HOLLY COW! Finn cheated on Sunshine with Santana!_

"Hey, have you seen Finn?" Sunshine says coming behind me.

"Mm… yeah I think he's fixing his tie in there" I says smiling a little nervous.

"You okay?" she asks while walking around me to get into the room.

"Yeah, totally fine. If you see Santana tell her I need her to take her place we're almost beginning" I say before walking away.

"Sure, I'll tell her!" she yells at me as I kept walking.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Sam says trying to make a joke when he saw me walking towards Kurt.

"Mm, nowhere" I says smiling a little.

"Okay, we're here" Finn says as he, Sunshine and Santana came out of the changing rooms.

"Alright, everybody take your places, Dad you're going first, Carole you're going last, everyone smile and let's do this!" Kurt says before giving the piano guy cue music.

* * *

 _ **Finn:**_

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares, baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

 _We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh)_

 _No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Oh come on, girl! (girl)_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Who cares if we're trashed?_

 _Got a pocket full of cash_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)_

 _Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Ah! And it's on, girl!_

 _ **Artie and Brittany:**_

 _Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

 _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

 _And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _If you're ready_

 _Like I'm ready_

 _ **Tina (with Mike):**_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night_

 _(We're looking for something dumb to do)_

 _Hey, baby!_

 _(I think I wanna marry you)_

 _ **Artie and Brittany with New Directions:**_

 _Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares, baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

 _ **Sam (with New Directions):**_

 _Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

 _ **Finn:**_

 _Tell me right now baby_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _ **Sam (with New Directions):**_

 _Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Cause it's a_

 _ **Finn and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Beautiful night_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do_

 _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _(_ _ **Finn**_ _: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes?_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby?_

 _I think I wanna marry you_

* * *

The ceremony was really beautiful, I even shed a few tears, and while they were saying their vows I kept thinking about Jesse, and how I used to dream of us getting marry and having a glee wedding and leaving happily ever after. I still dream of it…. But now it seems like an unrealistic dream. _I miss him._

The reception… it was really cute. And the first dance was really funny, Mr. Schue sang Sway by Dean Martin, and after that Finn gave his best men speech, and it was really nice of him to dedicated to Kurt and make up for his lack of help with the Karofsky situation, after that all the glee kids help him with a Bruno Mars number, and while everybody was dancing I sneak out to call Jesse.

" _This Jesse St. James, please leave a message…"_ Jesse's voicemail reproduce after 2 rings.

" _Hi, it's me… Mm, Rachel… I'm at Burt and Carole's wedding, and I've been having this nostalgic feeling since I heard them say their vows, and I remember how we used to say that one day we were going to get marry and live our Broadway dream together… but now it just seems exactly that… a dream… and I just thought that maybe I could call you… but I think it wasn't a good idea. Either way, I just wanted to say that I miss you, I miss talking to you… so when you have time… call me"_ I say leaving a message before hanging up.

"Hey, you missed the Bruno Mars number" Mercedes says coming out of nowhere.

"I-I was just taking a call" I say making up an excuse.

"Oh, okay… well come on let's dance" she says pulling me to the dance floor.

* * *

The next day at Glee practice Kurt told us that Karofsky was coming back and so his parents make the decision to transfer him to Dalton Academy as a way to protect him they were using their honeymoon money to pay for tuition and even thought we try to stop him, there was nothing we could have done.

So here I'm Saturday morning lying in bed after I did my chores and my mom went to the grocery store and left me alone. I was deep in thought when a sound of my phone indicating an incoming call, and when I reach for it I saw Jesse's name.

"Hello" I say accepting the call.

" _Rach, hi… I got your voicemail_ " he says making me sit up.

"Oh, hi… Mm, sorry about that… I just haven't heard anything from you since the beginning of the school year and I just, miss you"

" _Honestly… it was kind of nice to hear your voice… I've been meaning to call you for a couple of weeks now but I didn't know if you would take my calls after all I've been avoiding you_ " Jesse says.

"Of course I would of have taken your call, I mean I wish you would of called, I just was trying to give you some space… but I'd really like to be friends" I say walking to my desk where there was a bunch of photos of Jesse and me together.

" _So do I… at least for now_ " he says making sign.

"Jesse…" I tried to say.

" _Look, I get it, we're miles apart and we won't see each other until holidays but I going to fight for you… no matter what it takes… you and I, we're end game… and it's going to be that way forever, so you better get used to the idea that this break up its only temporary_ " Jesse says making me smile.

"Jesse…" I tried to say again.

" _I gotta go, I have rehearsals, but I'll call you tonight, okay?_ " he says.

"Okay… talk to you later" I say siting in my bed.

" _Bye…_ " Jesse says before hanging up.

"Bye…" I say to myself while pulling my phone down. "Well, this is going to be fun…"

* * *

 _ **So here's the next chapter… hope you'll like it…**_

 _ **The outfit for the coffee with Blaine, the wedding and Jesse's phone call is on Polyvore. (I just wanted to make some sets so bear with me) go check it out.**_


	21. Special Education

**Glee does not belong to me...**

 **I wanted to give you two chapters this weeks because of my lack of the past few weeks.**

* * *

 **Special Education**

* * *

So after Kurt departure Mr. Schue had to come up with a new plan for sectionals next week. So now he's having Sunshine and I share a solo at sectionals and he made up this great choreography for the group number.

So now here we are rehearsing the group number, and I'm not feeling okay. In fact I haven't been feeling okay since 2 in the morning, and at first I thought it was indigestion but now I'm not so sure, I mean I feel nauseous, and I have chills, and my stomach hurts way more than this morning. Something's wrong.

"Rachel? Are you feeling okay?" Mr. Schue asks me after I stop moving because the pain is getting worse.

"No… I-I… I don't feel good" I say feeling out of breath. "Ah!" I exclaims as I collapse into the floor because of the pain.

"Rachel!" Mercedes yells as everyone runs towards me.

"It hurts!" I cry while hugging my abdomen.

"Okay, someone go fine the nurse!" Mr. Schue says and Sam leaves running. "Mercedes, go find Miss Corcoran"

"Yes, Mr. Schue" Mercedes says before leaving my side.

"Okay, Rachel? I need you to breathe, okay?" Mr. Schue says but I can't focus because the pain gets getting worse.

"I'm here with the nurse" Sam says as he and the nurse came running through the door.

"Okay, honey. Can you tell me where does it hurts?" Mrs. Lu asks me.

"In the-e ab-domen… lower si-side" I greed between my teeth's.

"Rachel?! What is it honey?" Mom says as she came into the room with Mercedes behind her.

"It hu-hurts! Mom!" I cry as the tears start to leave my eyes.

"We have to call an ambulance, she has a tender abdomen, and she has high fever, this could be appendicitis" The nurse says as she touches my abdomen making me grit my teeth. "I'll go call an ambulance, in the meantime give her some space so she can breathe" the nurse says getting up.

"Okay, everyone you heard the nurse give her some space" Mr. Schue says making everyone to step back.

Half an hour later I'm been carry away in an ambulance to the hospital, where the doctors do some tests on me, and after an hour of some morphine for the pain and some blood tests the doctors have their verdict.

"It's appendicitis" Dr. Nelson who's a general surgeon says.

"Okay, so she need surgery?" My dad asks after my mom called him and he left work right away.

"Yes, she does. We'll be performing an appendectomy, which means that we are removing her appendix" Dr. Wells says, the pediatric surgeon. "I'll be in the O.R. with Dr. Nelson because you're a minor and Dr. Wilson here will assist" she says as she points to the residents that putting something on my line.

"What's that?" My mom asks as she also notice.

"We're starting her on antibiotics to prevent any infection after the surgery" Dr. Wilson says.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to do the surgery laparoscopic?" My dad asks.

"In situations where there are no risks of rupture we would but in your daughter's case we'll have to do an open appendectomy" Dr. Nelson explains.

"Would I be here for long? I have to prepare for regionals" I say because I don't wanna lose the chance to perform.

"Honey, this is a serious situation, regionals can wait" Mom says as she strokes my hair.

"But, this is important for me" I say almost crying.

"You'll be here between three to four days, depends on how fast you'll be able to consume liquids again and your pain turns to a minimum" Dr. Wells says to me. "Dr. Wilson will take you to pre-ops and then we'll take you to surgery"

"Okay" I say signing. "Could you give me my phone I have to text Kurt and Mercedes" I say to my mom.

"Sure, here" she says passing me my phone. "I'll be right back, I'm going to call William to update him on everything" she says giving me a kiss on my head before going outside.

"Youre going to be okay" Dad says noticing that I'm getting scare.

"Okay…" I says before I text Kurt and Mercedes.

 **Divas (Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel):**

 _Hey guys, I have appendicitis, and I'm having surgery, I'll probably be here for 4 days…_

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 _That sucks…._ _..._

 **Mercedes Jones:**

 _Totally… I'll be there after school… everyone is planning on going to visit…_

 **Kurt Hummel:**

 _I'll see if I can go as well… I'll bring some magazines…_

 **Divas (Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel):**

 _Thank you guys… love u_

"Okay, ready to go?" Dr. Wilson says as she starts to move some things on the bed.

"Mmm…" I say getting nervous.

"Everything is going to be fine, your mom and I will be in the waiting room, okay?" Dad says as he says my scared eyes.

"I love you" I say crying.

"I love you more… see you when you get out" Dad says as Dr. Wilson and some nurses wheel the bed away.

* * *

"Rach? Rachel can you hear me?" I hear someone asks me as I try to wake up.

"Uhg…" I try to talk but my throat is dry.

"Here's some water" Says the voice.

"Ah…" I sign after I manage some sips. "Where am I?" I asks feeling confuse.

"You're in a hospital, you had surgery, remember?" says the voice that I now recognize as my moms.

"Yeah… I had my appendix out" I say remembering.

"Exactly, everything went fine" she says while holding my hand.

"Where's dad?" I asks as I look around the room.

"He's taking a call outside. He'll be here in few minute" she says pulling my hair behind my ear. "Some of your glee friends are here, you'll like to see them?" she asks.

"Yes, please" I say trying to get more comfortable.

Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Sunshine, Artie and Sam walk through the door, and they spend a few hours with me before they had to leave. They told me that now that I won't be able to the solo Mr. Schue is giving it to Sunshine.

After three days of being in a bed I'm finally discharge, which is a relief, I was dying to go home, where I have to spend at least two days on bed rest before I can walk around.

* * *

So Monday morning I'm ecstatic to go back to school after missing last weeks. Unfortunately I can't still do sudden moves, such as dancing, which means I can't be a feature on sectionals this Friday, so I'll have to be on the background.

So now I have Glee practice/Rehearsals where Mr. Schue will teach us the new dance routines for sectionals.

"Alright guys, first and foremost, two things: First our competition for Sectionals are your classic stool choirs. Great voices but they don't move. And if we're gonna beat them we need to do what they can't: Dance. Which is why I decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang sweet moves for our performance" Mr. Schue says making us all smile at this.

"They're gonna dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Sunshine asks confuse.

"You're not getting a solo for this competition Sunshine" Mr. Schue says making us look at him.

"Finally" Mercedes sassed. "So what song do I get to sing?"

"I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition will take the lead" Mr. Schue says taking us all by surprise.

"Ken and Barbie?" Sunshine says getting work up. "A-are you trying to throw this?"

"What's your problem with Sam and I singing at sectionals?" Quinn asks Sunshine offended by her tone.

"My problem is that since I joined this group I haven't been appreciated for my talent, and when I get the opportunity to finally shine, you decided to take it away and give it to Ken and Barbie who are not as good as me" Sunshine says really mad.

"Okay, listen… after Rachel surgery I was going to give you the solo, yes. But I've realize that there are really talented people in here, ad that we have to stop being so predictable" Mr. Schue says making a point.

"Do something!" I hear Sunshine whisper to Finn.

"Look, I'm all for pumping out the team, and making everyone feel special but that's for practice. You don't take the star quarterback or the back-up quarterback right before the big game" Finn says making me roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously" I say shaking my head.

"Easy to say when you're the star quarterback" Tina says.

"This isn't just about me, this is about the team" Finn says.

"You are such a hypocrite" Santana says to Finn.

"Like you even know what the means" Sunshine says.

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap, hobbit" Santana says to Sunshine. _Oh boy, this isn't going to end well._

"You know what? Ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it!" Sunshine says in and outburst.

"Come on babe, she's not worth it" Finn says trying to get sunshine to calm down.

"Oh, really? 'Cause that's not what you thought three weeks ago on that motel room" Santana says confessing Finn's betrayal. "That's right Yentl, your sweetheart, he's been lying to you. 'Cause when he told you that he had a late practice three weeks ago, we were totally doing it"

"Okay, enough already!" Mr. Schue exclaims. "No more conversations about this. Or anything. This is our plan for sectionals and that is that" Mr. Schue says putting an end to the discussion. "Mike, Brittany, come on up, let's start choreography"

"Mr. Schue?" I say standing up and walking towards him. "Can you make a choreography where I don't have to make sudden moves?" I asks politely.

"Of course, Rachel" he says smiling.

"Thanks" I say smiling back at him.

* * *

The next day after practice I'm at the auditorium practicing the choreography, and it's getting me frustrated because at every turn I do my incision hurts.

"Dammit!" I exclaims as I feel another pull from my incision.

"Rachel, you're okay?" I hear Kurt asks as he walks to the stage.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" I say confuse.

"I need your help with something? Are you okay? You look like you're in pain" he says as he takes my hand and pull me to the chair next to the piano.

"Yeah, it's just this choreography, it's hard for me because of my incision" I say signing. "But let's not think about it. What do you need me for?" I say looking at him.

"I was hoping you could help me. I've been sitting in my car for over an hour waiting for Karofsky to make a food run. I've been invited to make an audition for a solo" He says excited for the idea.

"Congratulations, that's awesome!" I say happy for him.

"So I thought I could use you expertise. And no one knows how to kill a ballad quite like you" he says making me smile.

"Okay, you got me. What do you have in mind?"

"I've settle on Celine Dion's classic 'My Heart Will Go On'" he says making me lose my smile.

"Oh, no. no, no, no" I say shaking my head.

"No?" he says losing his smile.

"You need something much more personal than that. I mean this is about you. Have you ever fantasize about you own funeral?"

"No" he says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I do. See Jesse drop at my grave from that pain, and watching him lose in the loss of me" I say picturing it.

"You're insane"

"I think I know the perfect song…" I say. "I'm sure that's in here somewhere" I say pulling out my IPod. "You're free to join if you like"

* * *

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _It won't be easy_

 _You'll think it's strange_

 _When I try to explain how I feel_

 _That I still need your love_

 _After all that I've done_

 _You won't believe me_

 _All you will see_

 _Is a girl you once knew_

 _Although she's dressed up to the nines_

 _At sixes and sevens with you_

 _I had to let it happen_

 _I had to change_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Couldn't stay all my life down at heel_

 _Looking out of the window_

 _Staying out of the sun_

 _So I chose freedom_

 _Running around trying everything new_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _But nothing impressed me at all_

 _I never expected it to_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Don't cry for me Argentina_

 _The truth is I never left you_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _All through my wild days_

 _My mad existence_

 _I kept my promise_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Don't keep your distance_

 _Don't cry for me Argentina_

 _The truth is_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _I never left you_

 _All through my wild days_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _My mad existence_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _I kept my promise_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _Don't keep your distance_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Have I said too much?_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _There's nothing more I can think of to say to you_

 _But all you have to do_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _Is look at me to know_

 _ **Kurt and Rachel:**_

 _That every word is_

 _ **Kurt:**_

 _True!_

 _ **Rachel:**_

 _True!_

* * *

"Ouch" I say grabbing my side feeling a pull at my incision. "That's a downfall of having an incision" I say smiling.

"You're okay?" Kurt asks with a concern voice.

"Yeah, it's just that when I sing elaborated songs or do sudden moves it pulls" I say sitting back down. "Well, I think you have your song"

"Thank you so much" he says getting excited.

* * *

"So how did it go?" I asks Kurt trough the phone while walking to Sue's office.

" _I didn't go it_ " he says with a sad voice.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" I say feeling bad for him.

" _It's okay, the Warblers are so different from the New Directions_ " he says.

"Yeah…" I say standing behind Sue's door. "I have to go, Sue wants to talk to me"

" _Okay, talk to you later_ " he says before hanging up.

"You called?" I say walking in.

"Yeah, have a sit" she say.

"Okay" I say sitting down. "It's this about me no wearing the Cheerios uniform, because I have a doctor's letter that says that I can't use tight clothes"

"Don't worry Barbra. I just wanted to know if you got the new routine on tape for the Cheerios, because now that you can't participate at this year sectionals, i don't have time to come up with a new routine" she says totally of guard.

"Mm… yeah I have it on my house I'll bring it to you tomorrow" I say.

"Okay, then get the hell out of my office"

"Sure couch" I say leaving her office totally confuse.

* * *

So after a couple of days of practicing I manage to get the choreography without feeling like I wanted to vomit. So that's a plus.

I've been talking to Jesse this past couple of days and he made me see how much I miss him… and how much I wish he was here to see me perform at regionals, even though I'll not be doing much.

So after 'The Hipsters' and the Warblers performed we have 5 minutes of prep before we had to get on stage, and all of the sudden Sunshine came through the door looking really pissed.

"You told Kurt?" Sunshine asks Finn looking really pissed.

"I don't remember maybe" Finn says looking scared.

"About Finn and Santana?" Mercedes asks. "No I think Rachel and I told him"

"Who told you?" Sunshine asks.

"Me" Quinn says. "I think Brittany told me. Or I think it was Puck"

"Yeah it was me" Puck says nodding.

"I overheard Finn and Santana at the wedding" I say.

"Everyone knew about this but me?" Sunshine asks getting even madder.

"Pretty much" Tina says.

"No one tells you anything because you're like a Lila 2.0" Santana says.

"Look, Sunshine when this all happened I didn't know we were going to be so serious. And fine I shouldn't lie about this but to be honest you're not mad because I cheated, you're mad because it was with Santana" Finn says probably saying what everyone was thinking.

"Enough!" Mr. Schue says walking into our green room. "Listen to yourself! You're supposed to be a team! Work like a team! I don't care if after this you want to tare each other apart but in here we're a family, act like it" he says before the lights began to blink indicating that it was out turn to perform. "Now go out there and make me proud"

"And now for our final performance of the program from McKinley High: the New Directions!"

There was a wave of applause before the music began.

* * *

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Now I've had the time of my life_

 _No, I've never felt like this before_

 _Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Cause I've had the time of my life_

 _And I owe it all to you_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _I've been waiting for so long_

 _Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _We saw the writing on the wall_

 _As we felt this magical fantasy_

 _ **Quinn and Sam:**_

 _Now with passion in our eyes_

 _There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

 _So we take each other's hand_

 _Cause we seem to understand the urgency (_ _ **Quinn:**_ _Oh)_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Just remember_

 _ **Quinn with New Directions Girls:**_

 _You're the one thing_

 _ **Sam with New Directions Boys (New Directions):**_

 _I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)_

 _ **Quinn with New Directions Girls:**_

 _So I'll tell you something_

 _ **Quinn and Sam with New Directions (New Directions)**_

 _This could be love (This could be love)_

 _Because_

 _ **Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Quinn and Sam):**_

 _I've had the time of my life_

 _(No, I've) never felt this way before (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Never felt this way)_

 _Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

 _(And I) owe it all to you_

 _ **Sam with New Directions harmonizing (Quinn):**_

 _Now I've (I've)_

 _Had the time of my life_

 _No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)_

 _Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

 _And I owe it all to you (_ _ **New Directions**_ _: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah)_

 _I've_

 _ **Quinn and Sam with New Directions (Mercedes):**_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana**_ _: I've had) the time of my life (Of my life)_

 _(_ _ **Quinn and Sam:**_ _No, I've) never felt this way before (_ _ **Santana with New Directions:**_ _Never felt this way)_

 _Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear)_

 _It's the truth (It's the truth)_

 _(_ _ **Quinn and Sam:**_ _And I) (_ _ **with Mercedes:**_ _Owe it all to you)_

 _ **Mercedes and Santana with New Directions:**_

 _Oh woah-oh-oh-woah_

* * *

As we were performing the first song it was a little hard for me but I manage to pull thru, now I'm just worry about the second half.

* * *

 _ **Santana (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

 _And I look across the water (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doin'_

 _And in my head I paint a picture (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

 _'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _And the way you like to dress_

 _ **Santana with New Directions:**_

 _Won't you come on over?_

 _Stop making a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

 _ **Santana (New Directions):**_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie, Valerie)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

 _ **Santana (New Directions Girls):**_

 _Well, sometimes I go out by myself (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

 _And I look across the water (Uh-uh)_

 _And I think of all the things, what you're doing (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

 _And in my head I paint a picture... (Uh-uh)_

 _'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh)_

 _And the way you like to dress_

 _ **Santana with New Directions:**_

 _Won't you come on over_

 _Stop makin' a fool out of me_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

 _ **Santana (New Directions):**_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

 _(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

 _ **Santana with New Directions:**_

 _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

* * *

At the end of the song I felt like my abdomen was on fire… I think I shouldn't have performed… I had to get out the stage and take some medication for the pain.

"Hey, you're oaky?" Sam asks me as I take the pills.

"I think this was a mistake… my incision hurts a lot" I say grabbing at my stomach.

"Maybe you should sit down until that all us back" he says while helping me to a chair.

"Thanks" I say signing.

"No problem" he says smiling at me.

* * *

"And now this is the moment we've been waiting for… it's a tie! Congratulations! You're both going to Regionals!" the announcer said.

The crowd clapped as Mr. Schue took the trophy and shook hands with the warblers.

* * *

" _So how are you doing_?" Jesse says as we were talking on the phone.

"I'm in so much pain right now, you can't even imagine" I say as I lay in bed.

" _Why did you performed if you knew this could of happen?_ " he asks me.

"Because I didn't wanted to miss it… I really thought that I could do it but the choreography that Mike and Brittany made was so heavy" I say signing.

" _Yeah, well now you're in pain because of it_ " he says reproaching me.

"I'm sorry" I say looking at my hands.

" _Hey, you don't have to apologize, I totally understand you… just promise me you'll be careful from now on_ " he says making me smile.

"I promise… I missed this… us talking like nothing happened" I say.

" _So do I_ " he says.

* * *

 _ **Here's the next chapter… I was think of making Sam and Rachel an item after Quinn cheats on him but now I don't know anymore, tell me what you think… of course it won't be like forever just for a few weeks… give me you thoughts.**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	22. A Very Glee Christmas

_So I wanted to give a big thank you to LovelyRead37 for her idea about the whole Rachel/Jesse/Sam situation… I may take you up for it…_

* * *

 **A Very Glee Christmas**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

So it's Christmas Season, and it's a little sad because Jesse isn't here and my Dad moved to New York so this Christmas is just my Mom and I. The first Christmas in almost 4 years without Jesse.

So for Christmas the glee club decided to decorate the choir room all together before Christmas break. And it's a little weir for me to not be wearing my Cheerios uniform since my doctors told me to take it easy because I took it to far at sectionals, so I have to wear normal clothes even though I'm still head Cheerio.

* * *

 _ **Tina with New Directions Girls:**_

 _We're on the island of misfit toys_

 _Here we don't wanna stay_

 _ **Artie with New Directions Boys:**_

 _We want to travel with Santa Claus_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _In his magic sleigh_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys_

 _For millions of girls and for millions of boys_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _When Christmas Day is here_

 _The most wonderful day of the year_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Wake up!_

 _Don't you know that it's time to come out!_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _When Christmas Day is here_

 _The most wonderful day of the year_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _Toys galore scattered on the floor_

 _There's no room for more_

 _And it's all because of Santa Claus_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _A scooter for Jimmy_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _A dolly for Sue_

 _ **Sam:**_

 _The kind that will even say_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _"How do you do?"_

 _ **Tina with New Directions:**_

 _When Christmas Day is here_

 _The most wonderful day of the year_

 _ **Brittany:**_

 _How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?_

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!_

 _ **Quinn:**_

 _Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?_

 _ **New Directions:**_

 _We're all Misfits!_

 _ **Artie and Tina with New Directions:**_

 _If we're on the island of unwanted toys_

 _We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys_

 _When Christmas Day is here_

 _The most wonderful, wonderful_

 _Wonderful, wonderful_

 _Wonderful day of the year!_

* * *

"This was nice" I say to Mercedes as we finish decorating the tree.

"Hey, guys. What's this?" Mr. Schue asks when he got to the room.

"Oh, we're trying to get into the Christmas spirit Mr. Schue. Christmas it totally my favorite holyday. And check out this awesome tree, I found it at the side of the road. It must have fallen from some guy's car" Finn says.

"And the ornaments?" Mr. Schue asks

"They guys who lives next door finally killed his mother, when the police took him they left the door of their house wide open, so. I think she was a holyday hoarder" Santana says.

"Mm… and the presents?"

"I was lifted them for a display at the mall, but don't worry they're empty" Puck says making me look at him.

"What?" I asks confuse.

"Guys I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like" Mr. Schue says.

"For us it is" Mercedes says. "This tree is like a mascot for Glee Club. We won Sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone at the school we still suck"

"No, no. I'm not gonna let you guys throw yourselves a pity party. Look I'm the first one to say that things haven't turn out how I would've like this year. But Christmas is all about being grateful for the thing that did" Mr. Schue says.

"Though that was thanksgiving" Puck says looking confuse.

"And this year Glee Club is gonna lend an hand to the McKinney-Vento Homeless Children program right here in Lima"

"How are we going to that?" I ask confuse.

"The only way we know how: by singing about it! We're gonna go classroom to classroom, caroling to raise money for McKinney-Vento" Mr. Schue says making us look at him like he lost his mind.

"Wait, classrooms in this school with, like students in them?" Tina asks.

"Well, if there are no students in them there would be nobody to put money in the collection box while we sing" Mr. Schue says smiling.

"We're going to be killed" Quinn says.

"No guys, is Christmas, is time for miracles. We gotta try this" Finn says.

"This is suicide" I whisper to Mercedes.

"Totally" she whispers back.

"Finn's right. So let's start rehearsing. This year Glee Club is going full Santa" Mr. Schue says while holding his little Christmas tree.

This wasn't a good idea. Like at all. It was so bad that even a teacher throw a shoe at us. A SHOE. We are screw. And on top of that we found out that Brittany still believes in Santa Claus. So Artie came up this plan of going to the mall and each and every one of us had to sit on Santa's lap. And it was a nice gesture at first, but the Britt asked Santa for Artie to walk again. So yeah, WE ARE SCREW.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

So I wanted to do something nice for Jesse since we won't be able to be together for Christmas, so with the help of Mercedes, Sunshine and Kurt, I prepared the auditorium we this fake Christmas tree and fake snow, so that I could record on video while I sang for him.

"Hi Jesse, since we won't be able to be together this Christmas I made this video for you, I know how much you like this holyday, so… this for you…" I say to the camera and nodded to the band guys.

* * *

 _ **Rachel (Mercedes, Sunshine and Kurt):**_

 _Greeting cards have all been sent_

 _The Christmas rush is through_

 _But I still have one wish to make_

 _A special one for you_

 _Merry Christmas darling_

 _We're apart that's true_

 _But I can dream and in my dreams_

 _I'm Christmas-ing with you_

 _Holidays are joyful_

 _There's always something new_

 _But every day's a holiday_

 _When I'm near to you_

 _All the lights on my tree_

 _I wish you could see_

 _I wish it every day (Aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhh)_

 _The logs on the fire_

 _Fill me with desire_

 _To see you and to say_

 _That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas darling)_

 _Happy New Year, too (Aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahhh)_

 _I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve (On this Christmas Eve)_

 _I wish I were with you_

 _I wish I were with you_

 _ **Mercedes, Sunshine and Kurt (Rachel):**_

 _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas) darling (Darling...)_

* * *

"Merry Christmas" I say smiling sadly.

"That was good" Kurt says after he turn the camera off.

"Thank you for helping me with this. It means a lot" I say smiling at them.

"Anything for you Rach" Mercedes says smiling.

"I wanted to tell you guys something" Sunshine says making us look at her. "After Christmas break I won't be coming back to McKinley"

"What?" I ask. "Why?"

"The couch of Vocal Adrenaline talk to my Mom and they're giving us a condo and a green card, and I was going to say no, but with the Finn situation…"

"You said yes" I say interrupting her.

"Yeah… and I wish things were different but… I can't come back after everything that happened" she says.

"It's okay, we get it, right guys?" I say looking at Mercedes and Kurt.

"Yeah… totally" Kurt says.

"It's fine, you do what you gotta do" Mercedes says.

"Thank you guys, I'm going to miss you" Sunshine says.

"And us you, come here" I say opening my arms and having a groups hug. "We're still going to be friends no matter what"

"Thank you, guys" she says smiling

* * *

"So Mom, what are the plans for the break?" I asks my Mom as we are having dinner.

"Well, since we're both Jewish I thought we could have a night in, do a Barbra marathon, some mother daughter karaoke…" She says making me smile.

"That's an amazing idea! We make this out tradition from now on. We can have a little dinner first then we can have the Barbra marathon follow by the karaoke! This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaim getting excited.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought you would've dinner with your friends but I'm happy we're doing this" she says smiling.

"So do I, Mom" I say before giving her a hug.

* * *

So remember how I told you that we were screw. Well, it got worse… all the decorations Mr. Schue got us and the new tree, were gone… all of the gifts, the ornaments, everything, GONE. And we were left to clean everything, it sucks.

Then Finn and Sunshine were in charge of the new tree but I don't know what happened at the tree place but the new tree never happened.

So then all the guys were going to sell their watches and us girls were going to sell our hair to raise money for the McKinney-Vento kids, but thankfully Mr. Schue stopped us, so instead we're going to sing carols to the people who we know will care about it.

* * *

 _ **Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and New Directions:**_

 _Oooooo_

 _Wooaahhh_

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome Christmas, come this way_

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome Christmas, Christmas Day_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus_

 _ **Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Welcome_

 _ **Artie and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Welcome dahoo damus_

 _ **Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Christmas Day is in our grasp_

 _So long as we have hands to clasp_

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome Christmas bring your cheer_

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome all who's far and near_

 _ **Artie with New Directions:**_

 _Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus_

 _ **Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions:**_

 _Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus_

 _Christmas time will always be_

 _Just so long as we have glee_

 _Fahoo fores dahoo dores welcome Christmas bring your light_

 _Ooo_

 _Ooo_

* * *

After that performance with the help of Sue (who surprisingly came with the idea) we got Mr. Schue a Christmas dinner, and help him decorate his house and everything before the Christmas break.

* * *

 _ **Christmas Day**_

So on Christmas Eve I send Jesse his present and I knew he would get it by Christmas morning so now here I'm waiting for his call while my Mom's out buying some stuff for tonight.

"Hi!" I exclaim taking the call as soon as it rang.

" _Hey, I got your present_ " Jesse says through the phone.

"And…? You liked it?" I ask while pacing in my room.

" _Rach… I-I love it. It's everything I wish I could say to you… what I wish I could do with you today_ " he say making me sign of relief and sit down.

"All I wanted to say with this video is that you're right, we are end game, and we shouldn't be apart while we're apart, you know… we can overcome this, we can be together even if it's apart for two years, but at the end of the day it'll be worth it" I say, finally getting out of my chest everything I've been holding up inside.

" _Yeah, it will. I mean in a year and a half we both are going to be here in New York and we are going to have our happy ending, I promise you_ " he says making me smile. " _I gotta go now, my Mom's here visiting and I going to spend the day with her, so..._ "

" _Yeah, I'm doing the same with my Mom, we're having a Barbra marathon and everything_ " I say laughing a little.

" _Oh… I'm lucky I'm not there right now_ " Jesse says laughing. " _I'll call you later, Love You_ "

"I love you more" I say before hanging up.

"So ready for our annual Mother-Daughter Christmas celebration?" Mom says walking through the door full of bags.

"Super ready!" I say helping her with the bags.

We did a lot today, Watch like 4 movies, sang a lot, ate a lot and dance a lot with my Mom, it was definitely one of the best Christmas days.

* * *

 _ **So hay there I made a Pinterest Board for this story for those who don't know how Polyvore works, I'll be sharing the outfits in there so you can go to my profile and there is the name of my account, the board's name is the same as the story so I doubt it'll be hard to find.**_

 _ **Anyways hope you like this chapter…**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	23. Explaining

Hi!!

I'm sorry that this isn't an update... I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't updated in such a long time...

First and more importantly... my laptop died... and that's the main reason why I haven't updated... and thrust me I want to update but it's super difficult to watch an episode and then edit at the same time on my phone.

Second... as you know I'm a med student. And in my country we do a pre internship before the last year of med school (the last year of med school here is a intern year where med students rotate 7 different areas of medicine) and so I was doing my pre internship. But now I have a lot of free time but unfortunately I don't have a computer to edit.

I want to finish each and everyone of my stories so that I can start with new ones... I have a bunch of drafts of New ideas but I can't do anything without my computer.

So until I have a new computer all my stories will be on pause.

And I promise as soon as I get a new one I will come back... But until then there isn't much I can do.

See you soon,

 ** _Xoxo YMGH_**.


End file.
